RWBY: The TIG Gang
by Smashgunner
Summary: Eight Friends, thrust into different universes only to be brought back together years later. Right outside of Beacon Academy, a few days before the initiation where the story began. They change the story that we all know and love through their actions. Unintentionally of course. At least they have fun as they do it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome! This is a remade first chapter. Correcting a few details that I included yet realized were incredibly stupid, as well as improving the quality as a whole. Enjoy!**_

(((Beep Boop)))

If you were a bird in the skies above Beacon academy, what do you think you would hear? The blowing winds? Perhaps the splashing of water if it were raining.

Nevertheless, while it was windy up in the sky, the sound would be drowned out by panicked yelling.

Eight different people suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the skies. Falling towards the courtyard of the prestigious Beacon Academy. Vale's school for training Hunters and Huntresses so they could be prepared to fight the creatures known as the Grimm.

The yells progressively got louder the closer they got to the ground. Before suddenly, it stopped. The yelling halted as all eight bodies hit the ground. Some more painfully than others.

The first to gather the energy to sit up appeared to be the youngest of the eight fallen bodies. A less mature face than the others.

"Analysis Complete...Warning: files have been deleted without conse-" The robotic voice coming from the boy was halted as he slapped himself across the face and shook his head. A more normal voice coming from his mouth soon after.

"Ugh...Stupid glitch. Just what the hell happened..." The boy stood up and looked at the fallen bodies. Running brief glances over each of them. Letting out a sigh of relief as he saw them breathing.

The boy in question stood at 5'11. Wearing a white shirt that had now been covered with dirt and dust as well as grey trackpants. He also had dark blond hair and had grey shoes on.

"A replaced file amongst the deleted files...My name. Replaced. Perfect. Smash huh? Haven't called myself that in years..." Surprise and anger rang through his mind at the fact that his name had somehow been replaced. Yet at the moment, he was tired.

With the fatigue that plagued him, it had only now hit him that these people had just fallen out of the sky and hit the ground. They were breathing. They were humans. They weren't like him. They needed medical attention.

He quickly rushed over to the closest body. A boy that appeared to be only a few years older than him wearing a strange green tunic. With a hat he couldn't help but smirk at. Looked like something one of Santa's elves would wear. All it needed was a bell. The smirk was replaced with worry as he noted the injuries the boy carried. Multiple small cuts and fractured ribs from the fall. The fact that he hadn't been liquified internally surprised Smash. But other people needed to be checked. So he moved onto the next closest person. A girl with...Pink hair. In a white robe. A carved wooden staffed clenched in her hand.

Crouching down, he began the inspection again. He still hadn't noticed that he was in the courtyard of a castle.

(((Beep Boop)))

Inside the school that looked like a castle, near the very top, lay an office with two people inside. The headmaster of this school that had not yet begun its term, Ozpin, and the combat teacher of the school. Glynda Goodwitch, who also happened to be one of Ozpins most trusted colleagues.

The two of them had been in a conversation about the functionality of the launch pads by the forest behind the school when Ozpin had turned away from the conversation in favor of activating the security camera in front of the school and displaying the scene from his desk. They saw most of the courtyard, but more importantly they saw the eight fallen bodies. One of the bodies getting up and checking the others.

'How strange. To simply appear out of nowhere?' Ozpin thought to himself. Something in the back of his head told him this situation was oddly familiar. As if he'd seen such a scene many time before in the past. Shaking the feeling off, he turned his head towards Glynda. Who was attempting to form her own conclusions at the people on the screen. Intruders? Eager students? A gag gone wrong?

"Glynda." Ozpin spoke up, causing her to turn her head towards her boss.

"I'd like you to go and retrieve them. If I'm correct, the boy who's moving around is checking for injuries. If they are still unconcious by the time you get there. Take them to the nurses office to be treated and I'll talk to the boy alone." Glynda nodded. Ozpin may not have known it, but he had a serious look on his face. A look at said 'This is urgent. Do it.' yet he was too deep in thought to notice. When Glynda left without a word, Ozpin briefly wondered why she hadn't said anything. Before continuing to watch the screen.

(((Beep Boop)))

Smash had checked out the rest of the fallen yet breathing bodies and had determined them all to be in no danger. They were all dressed differently and it confused him even further now that he was focused on the clothing that they wore. As well as the equipment they carried.

A green tunic and an elves hat. A shield with a familiar design and a sword with an unmistakable design. He hadn't seen these in years. And definitely not in person. The Hylian Shield and The Master Sword. Was this boy Link? It was certainly believable to him.

The first girl he had inspected was wearing a White Mages outfit. A totally different series than The Legend of Zelda.

The second and only other girl was wearing slightly tattered but well made clothes made of furs. He noticed that around her there was shattered stone. Marble, he guessed.

Next, a boy with oddly long hair. Black in color. A spear of steel on his back and the hilt of a sword in his hand. The blade itself nowhere to be found. Covered in a blue and yellow armor. It looked familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. It was certainly medieval though.

The boy...No, man he checked next worried him the most out of everyone. He had a skull fracture. But the rest of his body had been protected by heavy armor. Once again, familiar yet he couldn't place his finger on it. An axe lay clenched in his hand. It appeared to be capable of disassembling. Facial structure said that this boy, along with everyone else, was only 17. But the scars covering his face and the 5 o'clock shadow covering his chin wouldn't let Smash think of him as anything other than a man.

The next person he checked wore the same tattered yet strongly made clothes as the second girl. Two sticks with gems on them stuck out of his pocket. But otherwise, he seemed uninjured.

The final boy he checked was the most ordinarily dressed out of everyone. But his equipment was certainly the strangest. He had a pickaxe magnetically attached to his back. A strange gun was attached to his waste. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. He was in the process of looking at it closer when the sound of footsteps came from behind him. For the first time since the fall, he looked around. A court of some sort? A castle courtyard from the looks of the building behind the woman walking towards him.

The woman took brief glances at the still unconcious bodies before looking at the standing boy. Before she could say anything, he spoke. Slight panic in his voice.

"Before you say anything I haven't done anything!" He said, raising his arms in a pacifying manner. Glynda's expression didn't change.

"I am well aware of that. I have been asked to bring you to the headmaster of this school." She stated with clear intent. Smash glanced worriedly at the unconscious bodies.

"And them?" He asked. He wasn't comfortable just leaving unconscious bodies on the ground.

The blonde teacher reached for her hip and grabbed the riding crop that hung there. Pointing it at the bodies and enveloping them in a faint purple glow as they started to float. Being noticed by Smash rather quickly. His face showed surprise, but he said nothing.

"I shall drop them off at our nurses office on the way. Now follow me." Glynda said as she began walking away. The unconscious people following after her. Smash briefly stood in place, trying to remember if he'd seen technology like that before. Following after the teacher shortly after giving up on the matter.

(((Beep Boop)))

The walk had been silent. Glynda not having anything to say and Smash trying to determine what to ask first. He had yet to reach a decision by the time they had reached the elevator that was connected to Ozpins office.

True to Glynda's word, the seven bodies had been dropped off inside a Nurse's office on the way. The only time she looked inside was to make sure that the largest of them, the one in armor, actually fit inside the door. When he did, she looked away and continued to walk.

Rising up the elevator, Smash couldn't help but note the lack of elevator music. What kind of shitty elevator was this?

Of course he never had a chance to voice these thoughts as the moment he finished and was about to open his mouth. The elevator doors opened and he was suddenly standing awkwardly in an elevator with his mouth open as Glynda walked out.

He quickly moved to take a seat in the only open seat in the office, Glynda was standing for reasons that he couldn't understand. Nevertheless, his focus shifted to the silver haired man in front of him.

"Greetings. I am Ozpin. The Headmaster of this school. May I have your name?" He asked. The first step to trust was knowing the name of who you were talking to.

Smash's head immediately tried to say one of the two names he normally went by. Only for errors to pop up in his vision. ' _File not found.' 'File not found.'_

He was silent for a moment. Giving up rather quickly and speaking the name that had been given to him.

"Smash. Smash Gunner. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Ozpin." The name raised a metaphorical eyebrow in the heads of Ozpin and Glynda. That name was different. Every child's name had a color behind it.

Of course, neither of the two said anything about this.

"Mind telling me where I am? I honestly have no idea." Smash asked. He couldn't connect to any of the satellites he normally did. He couldn't connect to any at all. He didn't even get a signal.

'Amnesia perhaps? He remembers his name though...'

"This is Beacon Academy. If you're asking the city, we're in Vale...You're not from around here. Are you?" Ozpin questioned. A look of confusion was evident on the boy across from him. He had no idea what was being said. Ozpin knew this.

Smash nodded. He was tired. Very tired. At this moment in time, he didn't care what should be a secret and what didn't. He just wanted answers.

"Buddy you have no idea. I don't even know if I'm in the same galaxy as I used to be. I don't know what your school is, the city this school is in. The people I fell out of the sky with..."

'So he fell out of the sky with those others. How strange.'

"I have a question for you, Smash." He said. Cutting off the boy from speaking further. He had continued to list things that he didn't know through Ozpin's thinking.

"Do you believe in destiny? I believe that it was no accident that you were brought here." Ozpin stated as Glynda glanced at him. Just what was on his mind? Smash had different thoughts running through his head. But he was asked a question.

"In a way, yes. Being perfectly honest, I believe in destiny. But I do not believe that the world will move in a set path. Once certain choices are made, you can't stop something from happening. But if you never make that certain choice, then destiny has changed. A new path has been set...Did I take your question the right way?" Smash asked after his brief explanation. Ozpin could only view the boy in front of him as intriguing. Ozpin nodded his head at Smash's question. He did answer correctly.

"How about this. I give you residence at my school as long as you play the part of a student. That way, you can learn about the world and how it works in a safe environment. Seeing as how you don't know anything, I believe this is the best option. What do you say?" Glynda could no longer stay silent. This was not the weirdest choice she had seen Ozpin make, but she had questions. Questions that needed answers.

"Ozpin we don't even know if the boy knows how to fight. I don't think simply enrolling him because he is clueless is a wise choice." She stated. Gesturing to the boy in the chair. Surprisingly, Smash nodded.

"Yeah I gotta say, bit curious about that. Why try to enroll me into this sch- wait fighting is a requirement in this school? I can fight. I'm guessing if I join this school I'll learn why fighting is a requirement?" Confusion over the request to join the school forgotten over the confusion of fighting skill being a requirement for enrollment.

"Indeed. But it would be better to just inform you now." Glynda said before Ozpin could respond. Her instincts as a teacher taking over.

"This is a school meant to train the students who join so they can fight the creatures known as the grimm. They train to become huntsmen or huntresses so they can protect humanity from the grimm. Of course, we teach other subjects. History, Geography, Math. We teach everything a civilian school would teach with the added subjects of Grimm Biology and Combat." The teacher explained. Feeling the faintest swell of pride as the boy she explained it to seemed invested in the explanation.

With a quick nod, he stood up and reached his hand forward. Offering a handshake towards the headmaster. "Sounds like fun honestly. I'll join." Honestly not expecting such a quick and blunt answer, it took Ozpin a moment to shake the offered hand. But a smile was present on his face.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy then." He briefly glanced to his right. Where the nurse's office was displayed. Smash also looked at it, briefly wondering why he hadn't seen it before. The seven bodies lying on the bed began to twitch slightly. Beginning to wake up. The headmaster turned his attention back to the new student who had just released his hand.

"They're waking up. I believe it would be in your best interest to go have a talk with them. If they came with you they must have some purpose." Smash nodded. Walking towards the elevator, briefly looking at Glynda.

"Are you coming back down?" He questioned, not wanting to steal the elevator and make her have to wait for it. He hated when that happened. When she shook her head no, he quickly entered the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. Before remembering that it had no elevator music and groaning.

How annoying.

(((Beep Boop)))

After realizing that he had somehow mistaken the basement button for the ground floor and fixing his mistake, Smash quickly retraced his steps back down the halls of this rather impressive school. Quickly turning up at the nurse's office and quietly stepping inside. Knowing better than the slam the door open.

He was slightly surprised to see the tunic wearing guy slowly sit up and rub his head. Looking around slowly. His eyes adjusting. Smash was also looking around the room. Curious about the lack of a nurse.

"Yet another start...When will it end?" The green wearing man muttered to himself. No pain in the usual areas, though he winced and held his ribs as he registered the pain in them. What had his back pain transferred to his ribs? He never started off hurt.

"Welcome back to the land of the living! Enjoy the fall?" Smash said as he grabbed a chair from the corner of the room. Sitting down in it. He watched as the man's eyes focused in on him. Confusion appearing on his face as he looked at Smash.

Before he could ask any of the numerous questions on his mind, one of the other unconscious people groaned. Being released from sleep and waking up, the groan itself coming from the act of sitting up. The pink haired girl sat up and unsteadily looked around in the same fashion the tunic wearing man did. This was followed by the two with the tattered clothes sitting up. Then the one in heavy armor. Then the one with the pickaxe. Then finally the one with long black hair.

'It's like dominos. But everyone is sitting up instead of falling down.' Smash thought briefly. Although he was happy that everyone had gotten up at nearly the same time. That meant that everyone could introduce themselves.

Smash stood up and clapped his hands a few times. Garnering everyone's attention. "Alright since all of you just woke up and are probably confused, I'll quickly explain what just happened. We all just fell from the sky and hit the ground. Hard. All of us were knocked unconscious, I woke up first. Before we discuss just what the hell is happening, I think we need to introduce ourselves. Because I don't want to start calling you 'Green hat' or 'Armor guy'. So I'll start off. I'm Smash Gunner." The name seemed familiar to the people in the beds.

'Green hat' spoke up next. Speaking his name with a confidence that Smash didn't have. As far as he was concerned, this was his real name. It hadn't been altered. "Yuki. My name is Yuki. Yuki Yuuki." The newly dubbed 'Yuki' coughed a few times into his left arm. Everyone else perked up a bit.

'Armor guy' was next. "Seargeant Ryker Member o-" The incredibly gruff voice was cut off by a severe coughing fit. It sounded like he coughed something out, but nothing was ejected from his mouth. Much to the rooms pleasure. The gruff voice that came from the armored man was replaced by a still deep, but much friendlier voice. "Seargeant Ryker, Member of the Gears...Sorry had something in my throat. Pleasure to meet you all." This was getting weird. There was no way. All these names were familiar.

The Pink haired girl spoke next. "Eagle. Eagle Eyes." The meek girl spoke. Unconsciously clutched the staff closer to her body. Memories were flooding her head. Long forgotten, everyone else in the room felt memories surge. Happy times, bad times. Games, jokes.

"Dylan." The boy in tattered furs said. "Mandi!" The girl in tatters said. More memories. The ones that included them. Tears began to fall from Eagles eyes. No pun intended.

A grin worked its way across Yuki's face as the pickaxe wielder spoke. "...Trash. It's me. Trash. I can't believe it..." There was only one more person who hadn't spoken. The long haired spear wielder.

"Dejin Oda...You're all here..." The final key had been put in place. Every memory came flooding in. Memories formed years ago. Decades ago. Hundreds of years ago. It all depended on who it was. But none of that mattered at this moment.

"YOU'RE ALL HERE!" Rang through the school as eight voices screamed those words at the top of their lungs. The Grimm located in the forest behind the school all simultaneously collapsed for a brief moment. A wave of pure joy radiated from the castle.

Up in Ozpins office, the headmaster suddenly felt as if he had made a horrible mistake, as the lag in the camera caught up and the eight loud voices played out of the screens speakers at full volume. Causing Glynda, who had been speaking to cover her ears quickly. Ozpin himself fell out of his chair in shock and pain. He didn't expect the group to nearly deafen him. When his ears had recovered enough, he got back on his chair to take out his scroll, and called the nurse. Who had gone to retrieve more supplies to restock her office.

"Don't go back to the room tonight...Yes I understand that they're not quite finished being patched up yet, but trust me. It's for the best. You can do it tomorrow. Let the old friends converse." Ozpin got a rather annoyed affirmative before he was hung up on. Placing the scroll back on his desk. He looked sympathetically at Glynda. Who looked worriedly at the screen. Hoping that the volume wouldn't be a constant thing in the future.

(((Beep Boop)))

The Eight friends sat in that hospital room all night. Frowns barely appearing before being quickly replaced as they traded stories. Told jokes. Explained what had happened. What they were going to do.

Yuki, the green tunic wearing man, had been Link. From The Legend of Zelda. He replaced every single reincarnation. Lived their lives, gathered experience. But mostly grew tired. Over 500 years of the same bullshit. Reincarnate, kill the Ganondorf. Live the life. Repeat. He was just glad it was over. He had gone through every story. He counted. He reasoned that this was his reward for 100%ing multiple lives. He did note that he kept his bottomless pockets. Only to be immediately questioned if it was his clothes or just an ability that he had. After some experimentation, he came to the realization that his clothes were simply magical

Smash, the first to wake up. He hadn't replaced anyone. He was someone new. He had been placed in the Megaman Universe during 21XX The Reploid son of X and Zero in some weird alternate universe where they were lovers. He hadn't cared that much about it. He hadn't finished his life like Yuki did. Simply ripped from the world mid-life. His life had lasted 41 years. Enduring five separate wars and killing thousands of fellow Reploids and fellow mechanical folk. Including Zero, who he had taken to calling 'Father'. Who had unfortunately gone maverick as the Eurasia Space Colony wasn't successfully destroyed. All things that he expressed sorrow over. For some reason, it was only as he was telling his life story did it finally hit him that he technically wasn't a human anymore. Something that he didn't dwell on for long as he realized that he had all the perks of being a human, and he was a Reploid, and had cool weapons.

Ryker had taken off his armor and was wearing form fitting clothing. All black, for some reason. The poor guy had been a fighter in a war worse than anything Smash had been in. He at least had a ridiculous advantage against everyone. Ryker was on equal footing with everyone he faced. Yet still faced hoards of the enemy he called the 'Locusts' unfortunately for the room, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Ryker was awful as describing things. So most details of the life he lived were left out or humorously explained. But the one thing they had all taken from it was that this poor guy needed a hug. Which explained why Mandi had attached herself to his back like a backpack.

Eagle had simply popped into existence outside a city called Corneria. Alongside three others that she had never actually gotten the names for. Fighter, Thief and Black mage. Smash noted that she must have been in the original Final Fantasy. She'd adventured for years, picking up magic spells at shops. Normally leaving the conversing to the nameless comrades. They were the only ones who actually seemed to know or care about her. So she stayed with them. Eventually saving the world. Which she only figured out after they did so. Thinking that everything they had been doing was simple adventuring. She didn't actually know what she had been doing before being taken here.

Mandi and Dylan were the only ones to actually stay together. Simply dropped in the wild on an incredibly odd island filled with monstrosities, physics that didn't make sense. Magic that they couldn't wrap their heads around and an impenetrable darkness only kept at bay by fire. For years they lived there. Unable to age, unable to fully die. Only able to survive. Their sanity paid for it. Neither of them was sane anymore. Dylan, cold and calculating. He seemed to have lost touch with his emotions. He still knew how to crack jokes though. But it was obvious that this man was unwell. Mandi was a bundle of emotions. Never having mood swings. But unhinged in a way that was difficult to describe. Excitable. But the ideas she had and the things she could build were beyond logic. It was Dylan that made the ideas work. They were a perfect team. It would be a shame if they were ever separated.

Trash had pieced together that he was part of the Metal Gear Universe. Mostly through passed around legends. He was definitely far in the future from any of the events though. Portal technology had been discovered. He always carried a portal gun on his hip. He worked a rather dangerous job on a separate planet. Space travel had been created. Rather than breach lightspeed travel, the scientists had perfected math as a whole. Portals had no travel time. So, they generated portals near the areas they wanted to go and sent ships through there. The pickaxe was for mining and protection. The creatures on the resource abundant planet were savage, yet weak towards certain metals. Metals too expensive to use for bullets. So, the economy being cheap decided to kill two birds with one stone. The pickaxes were made of the metal. So, he mined, and he fought with the pickaxe. He picked up sniping as a hobby. Something he'd always wanted to do.

Dejin had requested to be called DJ. A nickname he picked up from the world he had inhabited. The world of Fire Emblem. Like Smash, he was the son of two important characters. Ike and Micaiah. War wasn't a constant anymore. But he had been born a tactical genius. Becoming the youngest tactician in the history of the world. Placed in charge of his own unit, the soldiers he commanded helped him become proficient in Swordplay, Spearplay, and he participated in Archery Contests as a hobby. He lamented that he had left his unit without a goodbye. But was confident that they could survive without him.

By the time of Trash's explanation every was growing antsy. They wanted to enjoy being together again. Not dwell on the negativity of missing each other and the things they had endured. So, they did. Their bodies protested, but they stayed up all night. Sharing humorous stories they had heard or recounting experiences that made them smile.

Yet one thought remained on their minds the whole night.

'We're all back. TIG is back.'

(((Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)))

 _ **Much better! No annoying details that I thought were useless! They seem like better friends now! Finally, I can sleep without covering my head with my blanket in embarrassment from the horrible writing in the original version! Now I just have to rewrite the majority of the remaining chapters.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'll give a brief info dump on the characters.**_

 _ **Yuki has every single item Link has ever held in any game except breath of the wild.**_

 _ **Smash has the D Glaive, a hand held buster pistol, a buster in his right arm and every single copy weapon from X1-5. Using these abilities cause his body to heat up, which is bad because he's weak to fire.**_

 _ **Eagle has every White Magic Spell that was present in Final Fantasy 4.**_

 _ **I can't foresee a situation where I can reveal this information without derailing the flow of the story slightly. So I dumped it here. Either way, thanks for giving this a read! I'm probably gonna forget to remove this later but after this chapter, the quality dips for a while. But I'm working on fixing the quality so just hang on.**_

 _ **Once again thanks for giving this a read, Feedback is appreciated. Enjoy your day! Night! Whatever time it is for you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Several days had passed since the conversation about where everyone had been. Everyone had gotten scrolls except for Smash who got a cheap plastic copy because he didn't need one. Because Reploid. The group had gotten acquainted with Beacons layout and had taken a few trips to Vale and learned of a few stores that would more than likely be helpful in the future.

Where were we...Oh yeah! Today is the day before initiation day. People are coming in on the Airships in hopes of becoming students of the fabulous school of beacon. But enough about that. Where's the group...

Smash is currently sitting under a tree fiddling with his buster, trying to figure out if he should use his arm cannon or the upgraded buster pistol he has. He wants to appear human right? So it would be safer to use the buster before anything else...Right?

Ryker is doing his daily exercises by the fountain. Nice cinematic view. (It's now in your head) Wondering why he feels like today is going to bring a whole bunch of new people. 1 of which he will enjoy messing with.

Yuki is polishing his various masks as well as his equipment. On the other side of the fountain. He was considering learning about history but there's a class for that. If it interests him he'll spend his free time on it. He seems to be going through a slight anime withdrawal...

Trash got bored and is using a portal gun to dick around with an apple. Last Smash saw he shot an apple across the world and landed it in the fountain.

Eagle, Mandi and Dylan are having a nice conversation. About what you may ask? Hell if I know. I'm just the Narrator. I'll leave once this section is over.

DJ? Sneaking up on Smash just to be a dick.

"Boo!" DJ yelled. Spooking Smash in such a way that he shoots his own leg.

Smash and DJ lock eyes.

And then...

On a Airship on the way to Beacon...

"Woooooow! The view up here is great Yang!" A girl clad in black and red exclaimed.

"MY LEEEEEEEEEEEEEG!" (MY LEG! Counter: 1) A voice yelled from outside the airship.

"SOMEONE HURT A FISH!" Someone on the airship yelled. Nobody knew who said it but it was oddly fitting. Nobody thought to wonder why someone would yell that.

Meanwhile with our Group of Reta- I mean heroes. Please don't fire me.

"Alright everyone. I don't want to draw attention to us yet. Or at all preferably. I want everyone to try and blend it with the crowd as their coming out of the Airships. Can everyone do that?" Ryker said to the group. Acting as the default leader due to where he came from.

Everyone said variations of the word "Yes" except Smash. He gave a mock salute. Because why not.

Meanwhile, outside the airships.

"Blegh! Bluh..." A blond-haired teen went as he puked his guts out.

Suddenly a warm feeling washed over him as the need to puke went away. He looks around wondering what happened only to see a girl wearing a white and red robe glowing slightly. Offering him a smile. Taking a chance the teen walked up to the girl assuming that she's the one who helped him.

"Thanks for the help there. My names Jaune Arc. Short, Sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." He said as he gave what he thought was a charming smile.

The girl snorted in a light-hearted way at his attempt and just smiled. "My names Eagle. Eagle-Eyes. Nice to meet you Mr. Ladies man." She said as she smirked.

A connection was felt that day. One that would not be fully realized for weeks, months, or perhaps years to come.

Smash had fallen asleep under the tree with his buster on his lap. When suddenly he was woken up by a voice that sincerely annoyed him.

"What are you doing!?" The voice yelled. Smash opened his eyes and placed his buster back on his hip as he witnessed a white haired girl yelling at a black haired girl covered in what appeared to be a bunch of suitcases.

"Well shit. Guess I'm up now." Smash said has he stretched. Airing out his joints and allowing his body to recalibrate. He continued to watch the yelling out of amusement. He'd step in if things got violent.

"Uh...Sorry" The black-haired girl said. Smash had to admit, it was kind of cute the way she said it.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The white haired one yelled. How Rude!

"Uhhh..." The one on the ground said as she grabbed a suitcase and handed it to the white-haired girl.

"Gimme that! This is mined and purified in the Schnee Quarry. What are you? Brain-dead?" The newly dubbed White-Haired Bitch half yelled half bitched at the black haired girl.

Ooook. That's the last straw. Smash started walking over to give the white haired girl a piece of his mind for acting the way she was.

"Dust! Fire! Water! Lightening! Energy!" The bitch went while shaking a vial of fire dust.

Now, Smash had a horrible memory. But he remembered that Fire Dust was pretty damn explosive. He sped up his walk to try and stop what he assumed would end in an explosion.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? Do you have anything to say to yourself?" The girl bitched.

Now to the untrained eye. What happened next would seem like Ruby and Weiss disappeared and an explosion took their place.

But what actually happened was quite simple.

"ACHOO!" The moment Ruby sneezed, Smash activated his dash boots and literally swooped her off her feet Bridal Style and stopped a good 50 feet away from the explosion.

"Heya." Smash said as he placed her on her feet. "You okay? Nothing on fire? No burns?" He asked, Concerned.

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine. What's your name?" She asked curiously. While at the same time wondering how they got so far away so fast.

"My name is Smash. Smash-Gunner. What's yours?" He asked the girl.

"Oh. My names Ruby! Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you! How'd we make it over here so fast?" She asked as she reached to shake his hand. He happily obliged.

"These dash boots I...uh...Made. They're extremely powerful and at full power can make me go near the speed of light!" He boasted proudly. He then quickly coughed and looked ashamed. "Ah sorry. I got carried awaaaaay?" He said confused. Either his optics were busted or Ruby's eyes were literally replaced with stars as she drooled over his boots.

"We're friends now. No questions. Do you have any more gear as cool as this? I have a scythe! Wanna see it? Oh this is so cool I have a friend and I just got here! Her names Crescent Ro-" This was gonna be a long day. What had he gotten himself into.

A connection was made that day. One that had a very strong impact on the events in the future.

Back to the explosion, on Weiss's side of the explosion. A portal opened up and it planted her face first near Trash.

"You okay there princess? Wouldn't want a snowflake to melt in an explosion" Trash said sarcastically.

The Schnee heiress just preformed some half pout half snarl. "ExCUSE me? Do you even know who you're talking too?" The Schnee asked. Expecting a yes.

"Nah. Not at all. But, you're being a bitch right now. There's still smoke in the air. I'll send you back and get smoke over that _adorable_ face. Now, I have initiation to get to. Try not to make anyone else explode okay princess?" Trash said as he walked off.

"That little...ugh!" Weiss went as she walked off to initiation.

The Start of a friendship occurred that moment.

Yang had run off with her friends from signal leaving Ruby alone. When all of a sudden...Boom.

An Adonis of a man was seen doing some push-ups in front of the fountain.

"Well helloooo...Hey uh...You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a bit, gotta take care of something." Yang said as she walked up to said Adonis.

"Hey there big guy. How's it yanging? wow, any more of those and your gears will explode." Yang punned. The Adonis flinched.

"Hey there. Doing pretty good. Judging from that first pun of yours I'm going to guess your name is Yang. My names Ryker. Now, this may seem pretty forward but there's something about you I really enjoy looking at" Ryker said. Yang simply smirked. "What do you see big boy?" Yang flirted.

"Those gauntlets of yours. Makes you look like you're gonna _Bust_ some heads" He said. Pointing at Yang's cleavage. Yang simply smiled. "You know, I feel this is going to be the start of a nice long friendship Mr. Adonis. Try not to crush me under those hulking biceps of yours eh?" Yang said lightly punching Ryker in the shoulder.

And just like that a Blazing Relationship was born.

DJ was walking towards the...wait where the fuck was he going? Whatever just follow the crowd.

Once Smash and Ruby entered the hall they heard a voice call out. "Ruby over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called out. Both Smash and Ruby looked over when Smash saw a familiar face. "Ryker! I see you've already scored some material! Who's the lovely lady over here?" Smash said grinning so wide that Ruby actually heard a ripping sound coming from his mouth. "Smaaaaaash! Don't say that about Yang! You're just going to give her more material!" Ruby complained. Smash just grinned even wider. Actually ripping his cheek. "My Leg!" (My Leg Counter: 2)

Ryker simply facepalmed. Knowing he was going to have to endure this for many years to come. Yang just smiled in realization. "You're that fish that yelled earlier today!" Yang said with a smile. Ruby just looked on in terror at seeing Smash's cheek ripped before it healed itself before her eyes. Chalking it up to aura, she shrugged it off, still worried at the fact Smash grinned until his cheek ripped.

What she didn't know was that it was Smash's subtanks automatically restoring damage before replenishing themselves with solar energy.

"So Ruby. Got yourself a boyfriend her do ya?" Yang teased. Ruby started stuttering before Smash put a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her.

And in his best fancy voice he said "I do say madam that I would not dream of courting your supposed younger sister until I have won your permission through a demonstration of skill or otherwise. I must say that when It comes to that particular department I am quite experienced as I have been in a tussle or two in my time. I do hope that one day I can win you over and allow me to court your sister" Meanwhile Ryker and Yang were laughing their asses off and Ruby was wondering whether she should laugh or blush.

A voice on stage caused the entire room to fall silent. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Headmaster Ozpin finished. The room remained silent as Glynda took his place at the Mic.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are Dismissed." Goodwitch finished as she walked off stage.

"He seemed kinda...off" Yang stated. "It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added. Smash just stretched and yawned. "Meh, I thought he was half right. We're not wasted energy but we do things that could be considered that. We're teenagers after all. It's what's expected of us. Goofing off and such right? Anyways I'm really freaking tired. Can't wait to sleep tonight." He stated as he hit Ryker in the shoulder. "I'm gonna go see if I can grab a good spot to sleep. If you're staying with Blondie (Yang) don't get up too much. She looks like she can barely contain herself." Smash said as he walked off. Yang just scoffed and smiled. Ruby didn't seem to have heard and Ryker was also smiling.

"I hope he realizes it's only 1 PM." Ryker said. Not knowing that Smash was walking back realizing that it's only 1 PM.

"Guys I have horrible news, you might wanna sit down. But I'm incredibly stupid. It's only 1 PM. Now I know this is incredibly shocking but we can work through this" Smash said laughing at how dumb he was. The 3 people he was talking too also laughed.

"Ahhh...That was good. Anyways Yang! How could you leave me alone like that earlier? I almost exploded!" Ruby asked in slight anger.

"Yikes, meltdown already sis?" Yang asked as Smash just smirked knowing what actually happened.

"No, she literally almost exploded. Some white-haired jerk was waving around fire dust while yelling at Ruby when she fell over. She sneezed and I dashed, grabbed her and got out of range before the explosion touched a hair on her small adorable head." Smash said with a smile, laughing at Ruby's flustered expression and Ryker's face as he struggles to not laugh.

"I have to wonder what happened to her? Probably yelling at some other poor soul right now." Smash said not knowing Weiss was right behind him and Ruby.

"YOU!" Weiss yelled doing 2 things. The first was sending Ruby into Yangs arms yelling "Oh god it's happening again!"

Smash on the other hand was scratching an itch and ended up turning on his dash boots. Sending him up and out a (Thankfully) open window. "WHAT DID I DO? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?" He yelled before a crash was heard and he walked back in with his clothes slightly dirtied. Yang and Ryker just laughed their asses off at Smash's misfortune.

"Disregarding that...You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss said.

"Whoa whoa whoa. From what I've heard _you're_ the one who was shaking fire dust everywhere? What's up with that _Princess_? Don't go bitching at others for mistakes you've made. I don't take kindly to it and neither does anyone else" Ryker said, standing up for Ruby.

"I'm sorry alright? It was an accident! An accident!" Ruby said while Weiss grabbed a pamphlet from seemingly nowhere. "Do you really wanna make it up to me?" She asked.

"Absolutely!" Ruby said in a meek voice. Weiss shoved the pamphlet into her face. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again" She said before walking off. Ruby looked kinda sad.

"Jesus. I hope we don't end up on a team with her. It'd be hell to try and build any kind of relationship with her." Ryker said not speaking to anybody in particular.

A chill went down Yang and Ruby's spine. Not knowing it was their fate to be teamed with Weiss.

The moment it hit 9 PM and everyone was getting ready for bed, Smash picked the closest bed and fell over. Completely asleep. Yang, Ruby and Ryker just laughed and sat down. Having their own conversation.

Yuki was sitting against a wall where his bed was located when he saw a black-haired girl reading. Having literally nothing better to do without interrupting about half the room, he decided to go have a chat with her.

"Hey there, couldn't help but notice you sitting over here alone. What'cha reading?" He asked the girl. She simply looked up with a bored look.

"It's about a man with 2 souls. Each fighting the other for control of his body." She said before resuming her reading.

"Huh. That's a really cool concept. Would you recommend it?" Yuki asked.

The girl looked at him oddly, not expecting someone else here to take an interest in books. "Yes I completely recommend it, it has a great story and the author portrayed the characters extremely well." The girl said.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out when I visit the library. My name is Yuki. What's yours?" Yuki asked the girl. "Blake. My name is Blake. Nice to meet you Yuki" Blake said smiling.

And another connection was made.

Everyone was asleep except for one.

Smash stayed awake, unable to sleep. There were no recharge pods here and he already accidentally drained a subtank on a minor injury.

"Fuck...Ripped my cheek grinning and I used a subtank. Can't believe myself. If I can't build a recharge pod soon I'll be at a permanent disadvantage. I wonder if I could get Mandi or Dylan on that. The stuff the Don't Starve characters could build is insane. I hope they can do the same." Smash said as he looked at his arm buster.

Ruby and Yang seemed nice but both were teenagers. And despite never aging past 15 years old in either universe he's lived in he still has the total life span of 30 years. Smash was pondering when he'd be able to tell others he's a Reploid. There was an army right? If his slight research was correct the sort of equivalent to the government would be the atlas army. Who knows what they'd do if he revealed himself as a Reploid to the population. There is no guessing what would happen. It would be safer to not show his machine parts and pass off his abilities as his aura and semblance.

"I feel like i've done this before. Thinking these exact thoughts"

Deciding to dwell on it another day, he turned on his internal alarm and went to sleep. The next day arriving as fast as the previous one left.


	3. Chapter 3

Day time finally arrived at Beacon. Everyone was just waking up, sun peaking through the windows blinding everyone except Ruby. Because Ruby wears sleep goggles...TED WHAT ARE THEY CALLED?

*Beep*

Everyone was in the locker room before initiation, they all had to be at the beacon cliffs soon so everyone was grabbing their weapons. Ruby and Yang had their lockers right next to each other. Lockers 418 and 419 respectively. Smash and Ryker were near them. Smash had locker 417 where all he really did was store his batteries and subtanks. The latter of which he put back in his chest cavity before pocketing the batteries.

Now why would Smash have batteries. Well...The battery acid oddly enough acts like a drug to reploids. Giving them a High of sorts. While Smash isn't addicted to them he does like to have 1 or 2 whenever he gets bored and nothing is happening. But now he just doesn't wanna leave them alone in a fucking ROCKET LOCKER.

Anyways if you can count like anyone past the second grade you'd know that Ryker has locker 420...Guess what he found in locker 420?

Ryker unlocked his locker to grab his Axe and various grenades. As he grabbed the grenades he felt something that did not in fact feel like explosives. He took them out and saw...Weed.

"I'd say I'm surprised at this, but honestly I'm not. What I wanna know is why weed exists here" Ryker muttered to himself. Yang turned to face him.

"You say something buddy? Something about a weed?" Yang asked as Ryker hid the sticks behind his back and placed them into his pocket to discard later.

"Nah. Just counting my grenades. Nothing special. So Yang. I've been meaning to ask but never actually thought to because I'm an idiot. What do your Gauntlets there do?" Ryker asked curiously as he pulled out his grenades and stored them in a bag at his hip. Yang simply held out her arms so Ryker could see the gauntlets better.

"You mean Ember Cilica right? Well, I load them with fire dust so I can shoot shotgun blasts out of them when I punch. They really are a _Blast_ to use!" Yang punned as Ryker laughed.

Ryker got a grin on his face and looked at Smash who was taking out his Glaive and Hand buster. He looked back at Yang. "Well if you ask me that sounds simply... _SMA_ -" A charged buster shot flew by Rykers ear blowing his hair back.

"ONLY WARNING RYKER. ONLY _I_ GET TO USE THAT JOKE" Smash threatened before noticing Ruby coming to her locker and initiating a conversation about what they think the initiation will hold while Ruby grabbed her Scythe.

"Jesus he always did get mad at me for using that joke...Anyways those gauntlets do really sound cool Yang." Ryker said as he gazed at them appreciating the design. "So I heard a rumor that most students craft their own weapons at a combat school. Is it true?" Ryker asked in curiosity. Yang tilted her head.

"Of course we do. You mean you didn't craft yours?" Yang asked as she loaded Ember Cilica with some rounds and closed her locker.

"Yeah I crafted mine but I've seen a few people here who seem to have very similar weapons to one another...one of them was a shadow. A fucking shadow. I tried talking to it but it just screeched at me and disappeared." Ryker shuddered. "I'm getting off topic. Around 90-95% of this school has very similar weapons. The other 5% are completely unique and look amazing...Look at Smash over there for example. I was talking about our weapons the other day and he upgraded a 9mm pistol that shoots solid rounds into a buster, I can't remember all the details but it apparently shoots weaponized plasma at around the speed of sound and is terrifyingly accurate. A sniper rifle has more spread than his buster." Ryker said as Yang let out an 'ohhhh' in appreciation

"But if you would kindly look to your left near the showers, you'll notice 4 people wearing the exact same shirt in different colors. Now look at their weapons. Sword, Sword, Spear, Shotgun. Not exactly original." Ryker said as he closed his locker and took a seat.

"I don't really see anything wrong with it, that just means we're more special!" Yang said with a smile.

Ryker smiled back at the blonde as an announcement rang over their heads. They had to report to the beacon cliffs immediately. Yang gave Ryker a hand up.

"We better get moving. Wouldn't wanna get expelled before getting accepted eh?"

Meanwhile with DJ, further down the lockers.

"Manbar there sure are lot of lockers. I can't even see Ryker and Smash and they're the closest to me." DJ said out loud.

(Manbar is an injoke with my friends and I. We picture him as a wrestling Deity who comes down to show us mortals who's boss when we get too cocky. Legend says that he once wrestled God until he tapped out when deciding what color the sun should be.)

"Excuse me, can you help me find my locker? It was supposed to be beside yours but all I see is an empty space." A voice asked from behind DJ. He turned around and was met with a fucking spartan.

No not from Halo. You know exactly who I'm talking about. It's Pyrrha! You know...her! Shit Tim who is she again?

*Take 2*

"Yeah sure no problem. Now let's see...if I was a locker where would I b- shit it's stuck in the roof. Any idea how it got there?" DJ asked the girl he did not yet know the name of.

"Well...I may have rolled onto my scroll in my sleep and activated the rockets..." She said with a blush. DJ finally realized he didn't know the girls name. "My name is Dejin. Everyone calls me DJ though. What's your name? Can't let a _Beauty_ such as yourself get away without knowing her name now can I?" DJ said as Pyrrha realized he had no idea who she was. Deciding to not mention who she was she simply gave her name.

"My name is Pyrrah. And it is very nice to meet you Dejin. I hope we can be partners in the future." Pyrrah said. DJ Smiled and rose his hand to shake hers. They shook on it.

"Everyone please report to the beacon cliffs for initiation." A voice said over speakers

And someone spilled gasoline and lit it on fire. Sparking a relationship between a fake spartan and a kid of a mercenary...

At the beacon cliffs where everyone now is.

Everyone was standing on a pad of some sort. Ozpin and Glynda were standing at the edge of the cliff.

"For years, most of you have trained to become huntsmen and huntresses." Ozpin started his speech. Smash coughed. "Today you will be sent off into the emerald forest to retrieve an artifact."

Glynda started speaking. "I'm sure that most, if not all of you have heard about the forming of teams. Let me put an end to the rumors being spread. You will all be receiving a team-mate. Today." Glynda stated.

Ruby did not take that very well. "Wha...oh..." She moaned. Smash gave her a pat on the back and a sympathetic look. As if trying to say " _I'll see if I can find you. Don't worry"_ He smiled and turned back to Ozpin and Glynda.

"The team-mates you get will stay with you though all your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to get with a team-mate whom you will work well with." Ozpin continues. Ruby just continued to moan.

"Manbar, Ruby are you feeling alright? I don't want you going in there if you're sick." Smash said in concern. Ruby simply nodded and continued listening to Ozpin. Choosing not to ask about this 'Manbar'.

"That being said, the first person you make contact with after you land will be your partner for the remainder of the initiation and possibly your stay at Beacon."

A loud sound was heard. Like a window broke. Smash looked around frantically. "The fuck!? There's glass on the ground!"

"WHAT?" Ruby yelled. Oblivious to the fact that she broke imaginary glass and it took physical form and that Smash was looking at the ground like he had a life changing revelation.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will find ruins with the artifacts that you will need to complete the initiation. You will encounter opposition. Do not hesitate to destroy anything and everything in your path. Or you will die. That is something I can promise."

The group of aspiring huntsmen and huntresses had a variety of reactions to this statement. Smash, Ryker, Yuki, DJ, and Eagle were struggling to contain laughter as they had heard various things that all meant the exact same thing and they never came true. Jaune chuckled nervously and looked at Eagle wondering why she was smiling. Everyone else was indifferent as they had expected something like this.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation. However the instructors will not help you. Once you are launched into the forest, you are on your own. Just to make sure you all understand I will give a brief summary. You will be launched into this forest. Once you land, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the duration of initiation and possibly your stay at beacon. You are to then travel to the north of the forest and find a temple with artifacts. You are to take an artifact and report back to the cliffs here. Any questions?" Ozpin asked the group. Jaune tried to speak up but ignored him.

"Good! Now. Take your positions." Ozpin said as everyone but Jaune dropped into a stance that would enable them more control while in the air.

Weiss was the first to be launched into the air. Trash soon followed. The rest of the launches are not important. Just know that everyone who met up before the speech (And DJ and Pyrrah) were side by side. Smash was to the right of Ruby. Ryker was to the left of Yang, you get the idea.

Yuki was beside Blake at the very end with Eagle to his left. "Eagle, you know Float right? Just cast that on Jaune when he starts falling alright?" Eagle just Nodded as Jaune was sent off with her following and casting float on the both of them.

Yuki and Blake were sent off last. Ozpin and Glynda turned to watch all the falling students.

"So Glynda...100 lien on Ryker and Yang getting together first." Ozpin said with a smirk.

"100 on Smash and Ruby." Glynda countered. As they started to head back to Beacon.

Meanwhile above the forest...

Smash had activated his dashboots to fly straight forward and try and get to the relics faster.

What he hadn't anticipated was Ruby being directly behind him and shooting Crescent rose to slow her fall. What Ruby didn't know was how fast Smash's dashboots went.

What ended up happening is that Ruby shot Smash in the head causing Him to crash head first into a tree, get knocked into Ruby, knock her weapon away and fall to the forest floor with Smash at the bottom. Cushioning Ruby's fall...but breaking his non-aura protected legs.

"MY LEG! IT'S ALWAYS THE MOTHER. FUCKING. LEG!" (My Leg counter: 3)

Everyone turned around hearing Smash yell this out.

The other 7 of the TIG group just facepalmed knowing that this was going to end up happening a lot.

Ruby sat up and shook the cobwebs out of her head, looking around for Crescent rose, not knowing that she was sitting on Smash's precious broken legs.

"Ohh...where'd she go where'd she go where'd she go..." She said in worry standing up and finally noticing Smash.

"Oh my god! Smash are you alright? Where'd I shoot you? Are you dead? Oh I'm a horrible friend!" Ruby started to panic thinking she had killed her new friend.

Smash just moaned. "Ruby, I'm not dead, but please get off of me you are very uncomfortable" he said as Ruby got off the knees she didn't know she dropped down on.

Ruby looked at Smash's body and noticed his broken legs. "Smash...your legs. Why aren't they healing? Your aura should be healing them right now." Ruby said before watching them snap back into the proper place after hearing a few beeps.

Ruby just stared. "Wha? But...legs! Broken! How!" Smash just stood up and shook his head. "That's not something I want to get into right now Ruby. Where's Crescent rose? I saw you drop it." Smash asked looking around.

Ruby looked up and saw that it was stuck in a tree. Impaled deep inside.

"It's stuck up there. Guess we gotta climb up and gra- What are you doing?" Ruby asked as Smash crouched down beside the tree.

She got her answer in the form of him defying gravity and jumping up the side of the tree. Just jumping off it, somehow moving back towards the tree and jumping again. Until he reached Crescent rose.

Now, because he was jumping up the tree, there was no branch he could grab. So instead of grabbing Crescent rose, he took out his buster and shot the tree until Crescent rose fell out and onto the ground below.

And then the tree fell and brought Smash down with it. Crescent rose got stuck in the ground and Smash fell on top of it spine first.

Ruby gasped and went to check the damage. But Smash stood up like nothing happened and picked up his buster and Crescent rose.

"Here's Crescent rose Ruby. Cmon, I saw Yang hit Ryker before you shot me in the head and I wanna go laugh at him...by the way how are you doing. I can't imagine landing on me was very comfortable." Smash asked concerned. Ruby scratched the back of her head, and Smash thought it meant she injured her head.

"Huh? What are you doing? I didn't land on my head Smash I'm fine!" Ruby said when Smash began to check her head.

Smash just let go and facepalmed. "Sorry...just worried. Yang looks like the type that would tear my eyes out if you got hurt with me as your partner. I don't know about you but I don't want to deal with that. I've seen enough TV to know that she'll do anything to punch me in the...ah...fuck I don't know my boundaries. Lets forget I ever started talking." Smash said as he started walking north

"But I wan-" "LET'S FORGET. I EVER. STARTED. TALKING." "okay!" "Manbar I just made this worse didn't I..."

"Yep. There is something I want to know though...What's Manbar? Do you not believe in God or Oum?" Ruby asked in genuine curiosity as Smash looked up to the sky. "I once had a vision. A man in a speedo with muscles the size of mountains and hair as long and smooth as...as...something. Anyways, this happened right before one of the most impossible things I could have ever imagined happened. I truly believe that he is the one true god. But who knows. I woke up later unable to remember anything that had happened after my vision." Smash explained as they walked.

"Anything else you want to know about me before I start asking you questions?" Smash asked Ruby before shooting some branches down from in front of them with his buster.

"What's that neat pistol you use and what type of ammo does it shoot and what's its name?" Ruby asked at a speed that Smash had trouble understanding.

"It's called a buster. It condenses solar energy into small balls of plasma that shoot out the barrel. I've never really thought about naming it. If I had to name it I'd follow with tradition that runs in my family and call it the S-Buster. I'm also able to charge it to shoot a large ball of plasma that's much more powerful than a single shot. I also have a neat litt- Ruby? You're drooling." Smash said as he waved his hand in front of Ruby's eyes as they followed his buster. He held it out for Ruby to hold and she nearly ripped his arm out of its socket grabbing it.

"So...Beautiful..." Ruby said, almost in a trance. Smash took the buster away and slotted it into his right arm. Ruby didn't notice, she was too busy mourning the loss of the weapon.

All of a sudden, a loud thumping noise was heard. It kept getting louder as if it was getting closer.

Smash touched the side of his head to activate Thermal Vision. Because why wouldn't he have that right? He scanned the area and saw...nothing?

"I don't see anything. But I know something is there. Be on your guard Ru- AH FUCK! MY BACK!" Smash yelled as he was hit from behind. He flew into a tree he jumped off of the moment he touched it. He saw that the thing that hit him was an Alpha Beowolf.

"HOW IS THIS HERE. THIS IS FOR STUDENTS. WHAT EVEN IS MY LIFE. I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS." Smash yelled in near Angrish as he dashed up to Ruby to take a blow she was unprepared for.

There was a loud CLANG as a claw hit Smash's arm. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a small pole. Smash pushed a button on the side and it extended into a much larger pole with a glowing white blade at the end.

"Ruby, say hello to the Durga Glaive. Beowolf...This is for hitting my back" Smash said as he did a horizontal slash that pierced right through the armor of the Alpha Beowolf cleaving the thing in half.

Smash just stared at what he did. "I don't...wha...THAT SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN THAT EASY. WHAT IS MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!" Smash yelled before shutting up and checking Ruby for injuries. "Are you alright? Were you hit?" Smash asked, shifting Ruby's hair to check for injuries.

"Smash! Stop! I'm fine! You're acting just like Yang..." Ruby said. Smash just gave a grin. "Let me put it to you this way. I predict that nobody will take a significant injury during the initiation. And even if they do, they will be healed. I have someone on me that can heal you if you were injured. Also, I don't want to deal with Yang. Would you want to deal with Yang if you were injured?"

"Not really no...she gets crazy over protective. It's really annoying" Ruby said with a small pout. Smash put his hand on her shoulder.

"Exactly. Besides, pretty sure you don't want this handsome piece of mach-handsomeness to die and have the tombstone say: "Death by over-protective sister" would ya?" Smash asked hoping she didn't catch his slip up.

She didn't

"Yeah I guess you're right. C'mon I see the ruins! We're the first ones here! And it's down this really...steep...cliff..." Ruby trailed off. "Guess we gotta find another way aro- Hey! What are you doing!" Ruby _Squeaked_ as Smash picked her up bridal style and prepared to jump.

"Don't jump from this height! You'll be killed! And I'll die as well!" Ruby yelled pounding Smash's chest to let her down.

He ignored her and did a light jump. But did his wall jump trick and switched his momentum to the side of the cliff, sliding down slowly.

"Oh...I forgot you could do that. Wait how _are_ you doing this anyways. Both of your hands are holding me." Ruby asked. Smash went to answer but stopped.

"I...well...how _do_ I do this?" Smash asked, not expecting an answer as they reached the bottom.

"C'mon. Let's go grab some relics. I'm gonna rub this in Ryker's face when I see him next." Smash said as they looked at the pedestals holding chess pieces.

"MY LEG!" (My leg counter: 4)

Smash visibly twitched at this. He didn't know who said that. Nobody knew who said this. And nobody ever will. _**Ever**_.

All they could do right now is wait for the others. Because there is no way that they're grabbing a chess piece and leaving as soon as possible. Like a normal person would do.


	4. Chapter 4

Far above the emerald forest, we come to Ryker soaring through the sky after he was launched. Rykers method of flight is fairly odd.

First, he takes out his chainsaw axe. Then he starts spinning it in the air so fast it starts to lift him. That's right, Ryker is now a helicopter. But being a helicopter comes with control issues. Namely turning fast. Which is why in a few moments Yang is going to cra- "COMING THROUGH!" -sh into Ryker.

The best way to describe what happened next is to say a blonde crashed into a helicopter and the helicopter fell into a forest with the blonde on top of said helicopter making for a very uncomfortable landing for the helicopter and a slightly better landing for the blonde.

Now I'm off to take my lunch break. I'll let the cast tell the story for the next little bit.

***The forest floor***

Ryker opened his eyes and held his head. He hit a branch on the way down and the sting of the hit was fairly annoying. Not to mention this weight on his chest that he wants off right now.

Wait what's the weight anyways? Deciding to focus, Ryker looked at what was on him and saw who else but Yang, getting up off his chest as if she read his mind.

"Ugh...my head. Did I hit a person or a brick wall?" Yang asked nobody as Ryker tapped her on the shoulder. "Mind getting off me? I don't like it when girls I just met lay on top of me." He said as yang just smirked.

"Awww...Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you?" Yang asked still smiling. "No I'm saying that I prefer to be on top!" Ryker said as he rolled over and put Yang on the ground as he stood up.

"Now, we've locked eyes, and I'd rather not sit here flirting for the next 24 hours. C'mon, let's get a move on." Ryker said pulling Yang up to her feet.

"I have no idea where we are, but I know that the direction over there is north. Let's get going." Ryker said while pointing north. "ONWARD!" He said as Yang started walking.

"So Ryker, how'd you get such great abs? Hurt like a bitch when I headbutt you. How's that feeling by the way Beefcake 3000?" (Thank you Yuki for the best nickname ever.)

"Beefcake 3000? What am I a robot? I'm perfectly fine by the way, the fall hurt more than your head did. Nice gauntlets by the way. They have a name?" Ryker asked while chopping down annoying branches and absent mindedly wondered what DJ was doing. He didn't seem to have anything to fly or land with.

"Yeah, Ember Celica. Made them back at signal. What's your weapons name Ryker?"

has shut down. Rebooting with weapon name in memory.

"I call it the dawnbreaker. But everyone I'm friends with call it Hecotr. Pronounced Hector...A person I know once said it would be hilarious if I used it as a helicopter. His name was Hector, I then proceeded to use it as a helicopter. And called it the Hectorcopter. If you're wondering where Hecotr came from, Smash once texted me "Hecotr" and we all laughed about it because he was trying to talk about Hector."

Yang just stares and then has a small laugh. "That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard. Even counting my drunk uncle's stories."

Suddenly, a low rumbling is heard. Ryker and Yang look around and see that they got so caught up in talking that they got surrounded by Ursa.

Yang and Ryker just looked at each other.

"I call left side!" Ryker yelled before revving up his axe and bisecting an Ursa before proceeding to shoot a seemingly infinite amount of bullets from the tip of his axe, completely demolishing the opposing Ursa. He did in fact reload after so he doesn't have infinite ammo

Ryker will swear up and down that he was not yelling "Dakadakadakadaka" the whole time but if you were to ask Yang, she would say yes. Nobody knows which is true. Not even me. The Narrator. I was on my lunch break.

Yang of course was punching down the Ursa one by one. She did hear the effects of his Axe though, something that made her smile. Killing Grimm make Yang happy.

It took all of 5 minutes for the entire hoard to be completely demolished by the sheer brute force shown, I wish to describe it in horrific detail but according to the rating on this fanfiction, it would more than likely get banned or something. I don't get paid to know things I get paid to narrate.

Ryker cracked his neck, letting out a satisfied groan. "That was fun, but I'd rather not do that again. Ripped my hair a bit." Ryker said feeling the top of his hair and feeling a spot that's shorter than the rest.

"Glad it was you and not me Beefcake 3000. I work so hard to keep these luscious locks as amazing as I am, did you get hurt?" Yang asked strutting over to Ryker, feeling confident after taking care of the hoard without a scratch to her precious hair.

"Yeah, it's nothing though. Got some equipment to help with injuries, just a small cut." Ryker said taking a Stim Grenade from his pouch and dropping it. Healing the cut Yang didn't get to see.

Yang was curious why Ryker had to use a healing grenade and didn't just let his aura heal him.

"Ryker, don't you have aura? You shouldn't have had to use a grenade like that." Yang asked curiously.

Ryker put on a confused face. In simple terms: Aura file not found. Access memory.

"Can't remember what aura is. Something about a soul?" Ryker half asked half said.

"Aura is that thing hunters and huntresses use as a kind of shield. It also heals our injuries and prevents any scars from appearing on this beautiful face." The blonde brawler said as they started walking north again. They could see the top of the ruins, and Smash shouting something.

"Hey what's going on over there? That's Smash isn't it? C'mon he might be in trouble!" Yang said as she and Ryker started running to the ruins.

What they saw however was not what they expected at all. They saw Ruby on top of Smash practically straddling him begging to let her see the Durga Glaive.

"Ruby no! You can't have it! It's mine! You can have my dash boots! You can have my buster! You just can't have this!" Smash yelled. "I don't want you cutting yourself or doing something equally stupid that will have someone chasing me!"

"But I want to see it! Please!" Ruby said as she employed puppy dog eyes at maximum power.

 _failing. Unknown force preventing from running. Initiating overdrive procedures_.

"Ruby. No. You are not having my Durga Glaive and that's final." Smash said in a tone that said this was over.

"So what's going on over here and why is Ruby straddling you?" Ryker asked, not noticing Yang facepalm and start laughing. "Oh my Oum. Somebody resisted the eyes. This is hilarious. I gotta watch this play out" Yang said as she sat down. Little did Smash know that this was going to go on for a long while.


	5. Chapter 5

You know the drill by now. Yuki was just launched, landing method yadda yadda yadda. He used the hover boots from ocarina of time to land ok? Nothing spectacular, just a slow fall thanks to the hover boots. Let's just cut to the ground shall we? It gets boring narrating the near exact same thing for multiple chapters.

***On the Ground***

Yuki rolled to slow his momentum before standing up, trying to not throw up due to rolling so many times. He was going pretty fast you know, He was thrown the highest of everybody due to wearing the hover boots, he knows the way to the ruins so that's where he's going. Pretty simple stuff, we've been through this.

Yuki did find grimm on the way to the ruins. Nothing special. A swift slash of the Master Sword took them down very easily. Even when he was surrounded, a quick spin attack would kill all of them swiftly.

Above Yuki was Blake, following him from the tree's wondering how to approach him. Yuki was the only person Blake would agree to be partnered with, being the only person Blake felt comfortable around. She knew that eventually she would have to be teamed up with a team of 4, she did her research after all. But she hoped that at the very least Yuki would be on her team.

Now, Yuki has the most experience of any of the TIG gang (The 8 idiots who fell from the sky) due to 10 generations of experience. In those 10 generations, he has picked up a few tricks. Namely listening to his surroundings for any sounds. Sneaking around in a barrel really trains you to listen to your surroundings. Because of this he knew that Blake was following him, he was just wondering why she wouldn't just pop out. Deciding to do the logical thing, Yuki decided to roll into the tree, shaking it and causing Blake to fall out. Who rolls into a tree?

Blake hit the ground with nothing but a grunt. A fall from a tree is nothing to a huntress, even one in training. She sat up and looked at Yuki bewildered.

"How'd you know I was there?" Was all she could say. Yuki offered her a hand up and pulled her up with minimal effort.

"There's no way I wouldn't know a cute cat girl was following me. So why were you following me? Can't resist a hot stud?" Yuki asked, putting slight emphasis on the 'Stud'. Blake ignored all this and focused on the "Cute cat girl" Comment.

"How did you know I'm a faunus?" Blake asks worried, thinking that Yuki only knocked her down to attempt to hurt her.

Yuki just stared at her. "Cat girl senses. Never leave home without them." He then laughs because he knows how ridiculous it sounds despite the truth behind it.

"W-what? Cat Girl senses? That's ridiculous!" Blake yelled, as any sane person would if they didn't know Yuki personally.

Yuki just laughed more and without a word started walking towards the ruins, with Blake in tow because they were partners now. "If it's so ridiculous then how did I find you? You weren't making any noise, and there's no way I could see you." Yuki plainly said with a smile as he kept walking and Blake just looked at him. Unable to comprehend the fact that he was telling the truth. He was right, she was totally undetectable yet Yuki was able to sense her.

A small rumble was picked up by Blakes ears and she grabbed her weapon.

Then Yuki sat down and pulled a basket out of nowhere. Isn't magic great?

"Wait why are you sitting down? We have to get to the ruins. You're also a sitting duck right now." Blake said. Yuki just unpacked a few sandwiches and 2 bottles of milk. He didn't seem to have heard Blake or he was just ignoring what she said.

"C'mon sit down. There's no Grimm around and none of us have had breakfast. If we eat now we'll be at an advantage compared to the other teams. Besides, they're tuna fish san-" Yuki was suddenly cut off by Blake sitting down and grabbing a sandwich before eating it happily. Yuki didn't even have time to react this was so fast.

He wondered how Blake would fight if the worlds supply of fish was going to be destroyed. He concluded that said destroyer of fish had about 3-4 minutes to live depending on if Blake had to get dressed or not.

They quickly finished the food and milk (Blake had been happy about that. Lon Lon milk was really good apparently.) And started walking again.

It didn't take very long for something to happen. They came across a cave. Caves mean loot right? In Yuki's mind, this is true. Unable to resist the temptation of a cave with pots and puzzles and loot, he walked into the cave. Completely ignoring the ruins that were on the other side of a bush.

"Yuki what are you doing! The ruins are right there! Let's get the relics and get back to the cliff." Blake tried to convince Yuki. But he was in a trance. He had to get the treasure he knew existed in the cave.

Yuki was already in the cave when Blake started talking again. Against her better judgement she followed Yuki into the cave. Despite the fact that it was pitch black and Yuki should not have been able to see, he kept moving forward, somehow knowing where to go.

Blake had nothing to say anymore and just followed Yuki to make sure that he didn't do something stupid. Like hang off the tail of a death stalker stupid.

Yuki suddenly stopped causing Blake to bump into him. She looked around and saw a large glowing bulb of...something. But Yuki saw it differently. He saw the Triforce. He could finally wish for his anime girls. What you thought that Yuki being Link would make him noble or something? No, he was just a means to an end. He's still the lovable anime lover we all love.

Still in a trance Yuki reached out to touch the Triforce. He would finally get his unlimited supply of waifus and figurines.

The Triforce moved.

Yuki tried to touch it again.

It moved again.

Yuki moved forward as fast as he could to grab the Triforce and finally succeeded. As a roar was heard. Breaking Yuki out of his trance and noticing Blake has started running out of the cave already.

Out of pure instinct he raised the shield that was previously on his back to block a stab that could have been fatal. The sheer force of the blow sent Yuki flying out of the cave, plowing through a wall and soaring over Blake before bouncing off a tree and to the ground.

Yuki stands up shakily, pulling out the Lon Lon milk he didn't finish and downing it. Restoring some of his health through the very odd nutrients and a placebo effect.

The creature crawled out of the cave and swiped at Blake with speed it shouldn't have possessed. Yuki recognized It as a death stalker. Smash said it was basically a giant scorpion. He wasn't wrong, the thing was much larger than any scorpion had any right to be.

The swipe didn't connect, Blake jumped over it and started running away, Right towards the ruins that were behind one single bush. Everyone was already there and saw the giant death stalker. Yuki coming out of the bushes right behind Blake.

There would be another segment here but I've been really lazy and don't want to put this off any longer. Sorry D:


	6. Chapter 6

Trash flew through the air with his portal gun in hand. Aiming down non-existent sights to judge where he should fire his portals. He looked behind him and fired at a tree so when he popped out he could just head north. He looked back in front and saw that at the rate he was flying he'd hit a tree instead of the forest floor like he had planned.

Taking aim once more, he waited until he knew where he was going to hit. And took the shot.

Going through a portal is an incredibly weird experience. For a fraction of a second you experience the most intense possible heat. But only the part of your body that's directly in the portal. The moment you get out the pain fades and everything is perfectly fine. So when Trash felt this incredibly familiar feeling flow across him he started moving his legs as fast as he could, the moment he popped out he started moving faster than any normal human would be capable of. Barely touching the ground and only providing enough force to stay upright.

He rushed through the forest at speeds that would make The Flash wonder what just happened. Even though he slowed down immensely the moment he exited the portal, he still ran at a fairly fast speed and had to stop when he spotted somebody ahead of him. The one person he hoped he wouldn't get partnered with.

Weiss Mother-Fucking Schnee.

You see, to Trash there are two different types of assholes, the good natured ones like Smash, Ryker, and Yuki. And the actual assholes, like Weiss. It was becoming increasingly obvious this was not going to be a good day for Trash when Weiss turned around and looked him in the eye, sealing the deal that they're partners...at least for the initiation.

Neither of the two said a word for about 5 seconds. Until Weiss started to walk away.

Trash, not having any of this moved forward quickly and grabbed her shoulder, Weiss began to protest this physical contact but Trash started talking first.

"I don't like you, and you don't like me, but do you honestly want to take the chance of walking into somebody _worse_ than me? Like the girl in red. And if you're looking for Pyrrah, don't bother, you were both launched into different sides of the forest, at best you'll encounter her at the ruins. Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Weiss just huffed and started walking away again, this time Trash didn't stop her, but instead waited a few seconds to tell her something very important.

"Weiss you're going the wrong way." Cue facepalm.

Grimm attacked the duo, not anything big, just a small group of Ursa. Easy to kill since Trash's weapon of choice was a pickaxe with an automatic pistol as a side-arm. Space is dangerous. That's his excuse.

Trash found out the hard way that Weiss...isn't that good in combat, after getting ambushed by the Grimm, she would frequently pause while everything was going on around her to "Correct her stance" Despite taking multiple precious moments. This led to Trash taking hits meant for her while she bitched about him moving out of line.

"-Had no stance, and everything you did was completely unorthodox! Look at the injuries you've sustained! Wait...You don't even have aura! How did you even get accepted! You have to be the most incompetent person he-" A loud noise resonated throughout the forest as Trash slapped Weiss, making her fall over.

"Listen up princess, I'm not the most powerful person here, I'll readily admit that, hell you may even be better than me in every important category. But you know what's wrong with you? The inability to admit to your mistakes. These injuries of mine? They were caused from me protecting your incompetent ass from getting trampled over while you spent 30 motherfucking seconds shifting your feet to try and stab one fucking Ursa. In that time, I had not only killed 4, I saved your life twice. You don't know how to fight with that shitty excuse of a weapon, all you know is theory. You've probably never slain a single enemy, have you? Actually, don't answer that. I know that you haven't because if you had, you wouldn't have left yourself open so often. Remember the fucking dust explosion _Princess_? You were shaking a loose bottle of fire dust around. If I hadn't used my portal gun to save your ass, at BEST you would suffer permanent damage to your face, muscles, and nerves. And do you know who could have stopped it if she could have noticed that she fucked up? You. Now get off your lazy incompetent ass and get moving towards the ruins. I'm obviously stuck carrying your useless ass until we're done so, start walking. The sooner I'm away from you the better." Trash said, stunning Weiss into silence during the first bit, yet shutting her up when she realized that everything he said was right...except the weapon bit, but that was minor compared to the rest of the savage verbal beatdown he gave.

Weiss just stood up and started walking behind Trash, still processing what just happened. It took a giant "The reason you suck" speech but she finally saw her shortcomings. This wasn't something she was used to. Always told how to improve, she was never told how she was just completely wrong in the way that Trash did.

Now what is a person to do when shown their shortcomings? Well if you're a lazy ass, you'd not do anything about it, but Weiss wasn't one of those. She had to get better. Starting now.

For some strange reason, Trash and Weiss were continuously attacked by Grimm. Every attack, Trash noticed that Weiss showed small improvements, attacking faster, paying attention to her surroundings more. Small things like that.

'Good...it worked. If all works out well, she won't be the liability she was going to become if she continued the way she did.' Trash thought with a smirk.

You see, before the whole 'Portal to another world' thing, Trash was a very mature person who tried to help others get better in his own special way.

He has a 90% success chance. The 10% was Smash. Don't ask what he tried to make better, he'll probably have PTSD flashbacks.

So if you remove Smash from the equation he has a 100% success rate. Quite impressive for someone who never studied under the subject of self-improvement.

So the second to last group of aspiring huntspeople entered the clearing, with everyone watching Smash just give up trying to keep Ruby away from his weapon and cracked out a can of Diet Coke, which apparently existed on Remnant (Much to Smash's enjoyment, he was addicted to the stuff) and started drinking from it while Ruby looked at every tiny feature of the long thin pol- hey get your minds out of the gutter! Filthy Perverts...

I have a very good excuse for why a chapter so short took almost 3 weeks to write. I ran out of diet coke, and I can only write with diet coke, or I'm exceedingly bored and need to occupy my mind. Since I have steam on my main computer...I never need to occupy my mind with writing. So I had to wait until I had an opportunity to get more diet coke, which finally happened and allowed this chapter to come to life.

I hope this doesn't become a trend...


	7. Chapter 7

Here we are again eh? Gotta follow the poor fools who aren't important enough to get consistent writing and a consistent update. Who do you guys think we're following first? Eagle and Jaune? Pyrrah and DJ? The others?

Well depending on who you picked and if you're smart enough, you have a 1/3 chance of being correct. Now I hear some of you wondering. But Senpai, there are 4 groups left. Why only a 1/3 chance? Well use your big smart brains and you can find out. Now I'm really late with this chapter so I have to get writing.

Jaune couldn't believe it, it felt like he was flying. Well, to be more precise it felt like there was this invisible force pushing on his front as he belly-flopped towards the earth, slowing him down to the point that his fall speed was almost undetectable. He eventually started falling faster, just enough so that he wouldn't float for 6 and a half hours. He hit the forest floor face first as he forgot to land with his feet, causing unnecessary pain that could have easily been avoided.

As he got up he heard someone else land behind him. He turned to see who it was and saw...Eagle! Clad in robes that would let her fit in at Hogwarts if they weren't white as a ghost and covered with patterns near the sleeves...Ok scratch everything she would stand out more than Godzilla in Canada. That's not the point!

"Are you alright Jaune? You landed on your face, anything need healing?" Eagle asked. She obviously had to ask this a lot, it had that tone that people have when they've said something repeatedly.

Jaune, being the ladies man that he is, shrugged off the pain of landing on his face and decided to be the tough guy. "Nah everything's fine. Do you think a little ground could hurt this guy?" Jaune said as he offered big grin.

It was perfect.

What Jaune didn't know was that he fell on a rock that gave him a pretty nasty cut across his head, he was actually bleeding fairly heavily. Oddly enough said rock was nowhere in sight. Like it had never existed in the first place and Jaune bleeding was needed for some horrible plot reason.

Eagle shook her head that the obvious tough guy attempt yet smiled as it reminded her of her friends. She walked over and pulled a staff from behind her back and placed it against Jaune's head before he could protest or ask what she was doing.

Eagle felt a familiar tug that she only felt when near another white mage, Jaunes wound was already healing from the latent white magic in his body!

"Never would have taken you for a Paladin..." Eagle muttered, White magic didn't have to be used by only white mages. Certain Knights and Paladins could use white magic, as well as some summoners and all sages.

What Eagle didn't expect however was white magic existing in Remnant. Latent White magic only showed itself when another white magic user showed themselves and had physical contact with the latent user. Bored one day Eagle had read up on semblances, she found it highly unlikely that White magic could exist in an entirely different world, perhaps Jaunes Semblance mimics White magic perfectly?

Sure let's go with that, I'm not smart enough to come up with anything else.

Jaune felt the pain in his head go away, along with the feeling of trickling blood he didn't know he actually felt.

"Ha! Eagle that's amazing! What did you do?" Jaune questioned, curiosity at its peak as he wondered what Eagle had done and if he could learn to do it. In due time Jaune, in due time.

"Actually...I didn't do anything. I think you have White magic Jaune." Eagle said, not remembering that White magic is more than likely foreign to Remnant and by extension, Jaune.

"I have a whuh?" "White magic." "White what?" " _White Magic"_ "What's that?"

Eagle facepalmed mentally.

"White magic is...how do I say this...um...White magic is a sort of force only a few specific people have. Allowing healing passively and actively." Eagle explained uncertainly. Nobody really knew what White magic was, Eagle was just giving an explanation she thought made sense.

"So...I have this force inside of me?" Jaune asked. A spark of hope igniting inside him as doubts about his ability to become a hunter melted ever so slightly at the thought of a power that could help others.

"Yep! I had a friend. A paladin to be more precise. Who was able to use white magic while using a sword and a shield. Just like you. He really helped me and many others..." Eagle said before trailing off. Jaune noticed this almost immediately. Only taking a brief moment to wonder what the hell a paladin was.

Doing the only thing he could think of, he started saying what he hoped were words that could cheer Eagle, his first and possibly only friend at this school, up.

"He sounds like a great guy. Listen, Eagle. Thanks for telling me about White magic." He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "You don't have to keep talking about that. I don't have much else to say...This didn't work as planned...Let's go get the Relics huh? Get this initiation over with." Jaune said to Eagle, feeling foolish as he thought it would play out better.

Eagle smiled slightly at Jaunes successful attempt to cheer her up.

"You're right. Let's get going. I think that we landed close to the ruins." Eagle said. As she started walking, Jaune following closely behind.

Apparently, they landed a lot closer than Eagle expected. As after only about 2 minutes of walking they heard yelling, crashing, and some kind of inhuman screeching. Both Jaune and Eagle started running and as soon as they passed through a bush they saw some kind of giant scorpion swipe its claw at Yang, sending her tumbling. At the same time a giant burst of plasma burned through its face, Smash at the end of the opening grinning at the downfall of the creature while Ruby and Ryker went to check on Yang.

Trash spoke up first, before Jaune or Eagle had the chance to start speaking. "In the span of 2 minutes, 5 of the 8 possible teams have shown up as well as a collection of grimm. Something is drawing them to this spot and I don't think we can wait here any longer. Everyone grab a chess piece. We need to get out of here." Trash said acting as a leader while everyone was focused on their own things, Eagle and Jaune wondering what happened, Yuki pulling his head out of the ground (Nobody knows how he ended up there, Blakes helping to pull him out) Smash checking the D glaive for damage after it was knocked out of Ruby's hand at the very start of the encounter. Weiss dusting herself off and not bothering trying to lead the group.

Eagle and Jaune quickly grabbed their pieces at random, not bothering to check which pieces they were.

"Trash is right. We don't have to fight right now, and quite frankly I don't want to have to deal with anymore giant scorpions without knowing what the rest of you are capable off. Eagle. Do you know where DJ, Mandi and Dylan are?" Smash asked, as she had just shown up.

"Haven't seen them, sorry. Mandi and Dylan are going to be fine, you know what they went through. DJ should turn up soon. He always does turn up later than everyone else out of nowhere." Eagle stated before watching Yuki pull out some sort of mouse contraption out of his...pocket?

"Blake get on my back, this will take us back to the cliff faster than if we ran." Yuki said as Blake glared at it before trusting Yuki's judgement and hopping on his shoulders, Yuki not minding this, kicked the back of the device and Eagle watched as he raced into the distance and the Bombchu emitted enough force to lift a rocket. Yuki could be heard yelling as soon as he blasted into the forest: "RACE YA SMASH!"

Smash, not wanting to lose to Yuki, Motioned for Ruby to hop on. Much to the displeasure of Yang, who only saw a guy attempting to seduce her sister...for whatever reason.

Ruby knowing how cool Smashs Dashboots were, hopped on the moment she was given prompt (Shocking Yang at how casually Ruby did this.) and was not disappointed as Smash rocketed off at speeds nobody could track.

A loud WOO HOO could be heard in the distance from 3 separate people at the same time. One was from Ruby.

Ryker not wanting to be left behind, started spinning his axe way faster than he should have and started the hecotr copter.

Yang, knowing this was the best way to travel, hopped on Rykers legs without his permission. Ryker kept going anyways.

Trash, having the best form of mobility, simply jumped, shot a portal at the cliff destination, and hopped into one he placed on the ground, with Weiss following shortly.

Eagle, not having any great form of transportation, started to prep a spell.

"Ah great! They left us alone! And we just got here too!" Jaune complained as he kicked a stone. He noticed Eagles chanting, and before he knew it she raised her arms and he felt like he could run at a million miles per hour.

Eagle smiled at Jaune. "Come on! We have to catch up!" Is all Eagle said before she sprinted off at speeds rivaling Smashs Dash.

Jaune, shrugging and wondering if this was going to become a regular occurrence in coming days, sprinted into the forest as well, instantly catching up to Eagle and quickly gaining ground on the others.

Loud roars could be heard throughout the forest and in the sky. Something had riled up the Grimm and the 10 young fighters would more than likely have to fight their way out.

It wasn't that long before they hit a roadblock and were forced to stop due to a very large group of Beowolves. The only place you couldn't see them were behind the group.

Everyone putting their respective passenger down, pulled out their weapon of choice and readied up for a tussle (This couldn't really be called a fight after some of the shit our possibly favorite idiots have gone through)

Before the first attack could even be launched, a sort of whistling sound could be heard as somebody fell from the sky landing in the middle of the grimm, stabbing the ground with a spear and somehow causing a small shockwave.

"Aw yeah! Critical Hit!" DJ yelled, having done exactly what he said, scoring a critical hit.

"That's quite the entrance! 9/10 DJ. Gotta work on the landing a bit." Ryker yelled over the screeching of the grimm as they went to attack DJ. Before being repelled by Pyrrah landing behind him and slicing down a line of grimm.

Smash and Ryker, not wanting to be left out of the fun, immediately joined in cutting through any grimm in their way, with the rest of the group joining in.

Not much could be said. Everyone fought at a level above what would be expected from a normal huntsman/woman trainee. Yet, even Jaune. Haste really helps you fight believe it or not.

It wasn't long before the group cut their way through to a big stone bridge.

Which was promptly destroyed by a cluster of giant flying grimm bird monster things.

The groups reaction can be promptly summed up as a collection of "WAT" and "Oh come on!"

Meanwhile Trash and Weiss just looked on wondering what was next. People riding on grimm?


	8. Chapter 8

As most of the bridge crumbled in front of everyone, they all looked up at once to look at the cause of the destruction. Seeing giant grimm birds. Around 7 of them. Taking up most of the sky and causing shadows to cover their immediate area.

Every member of the original cast gasped at the sight.

"We'll never be able to take out that group! What do we do?!" Jaune exclaimed, looking close to having a panic attack.

However the TIG group simply looked on. Smash simply shrugged and shook his head. "Boy oh boy...this day just keeps getting better doesn't it." He said out loud before a loud humming noise started emitting from him. He bends down and gets ready to jump.

"Smash no!" Yuki yelled causing Smash to immediately stand up straight and not jump. The humming sound didn't stop though, making the original cast wonder what the hell it was.

Smash looked over at Yuki, waiting for an answer patiently.

"If you jumped up there you'd be at their mercy and be unable to control yourself." Yuki explained, taking out another bombchu and placing it on the ground.

"But what about his dashboots?" Ruby spoke up. "He's right Ruby. I can only dash once. And only in one direction. It'd be better for me to just fire from down here." Smash answered.

"Smash, jump onto that pillar and fire at the grimm. Do not move unless you are being attacked. We don't need you hitting somebody because you moved. Eagle. You know Holy right?" Yuki asked as Smash dashed to a pillar that hadn't collapsed and jumped onto it.

"Uh huh. If you want me to use it, I can. But it will take quite some time to use each time. Will you be ok?" Eagle asked. The original cast had already run off and started attacking haphazardly already.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Yuki turned on the bombchu and raced towards the broken bridge and fell off.

Smash let go of his busters trigger when he saw this and Eagle dropped her staff.

Then he shot up from the other part of the bridge. Apparently the bridge collapsed in such a way that it made a perfect half pipe. Scientists visited this bridge later and have no fucking clue how a perfectly straight bridge broke into a U shaped collection of stone. They're calling it a miracle of nature.

He opened his pocket and dropped a pile of bombs into a grimms mouth. Causing it to explode. As Yuki jumped off the bombchu and rolled onto the ground. Completely safe.

Jaune, not being able to do anything due to lacking a ranged weapon, just watched the sky as a grimm bird fell out of it. 6 to go he counted.

Seeing one of their own kind fall in battle sent the remaining 6 Grimm into a frenzy, as they started dive bombing the trainees, trying to get them either in their mouths, or falling into the maybe possibly abyss.

Yuki hopped onto another bombchu and got back on the halfpipe, flying up into the air again. Smash hears something coming from the forest and stops charging and sits down. Waiting for the hilarious carnage to unfold.

Jaune looking in the wrong direction, didn't see one of the grimm swoop down behind him before he could hear the wings cutting through the wind.

Still under the effects of haste, he turned around just in time to open his mouth to scream before watching what appeared to be giant black boars crash into the side of the giant black bird, as all the grimm fell off into the maybe possibly abyss.

"Cheers luv! The cavalrys...Hey Dylan how did it go again?" Mandi asked. Having entered riding a boarbatusk with the previously unheard of, Nora. Who was wielding a giant hammer and hammer jumping (Trademarked) up into the air, hitting a grimm on the head. Not only killing it instantly, but ripping the head off and causing it to roll onto the halfpipe and bump into Yuki. Causing his bombchu to go flying into yet another grimm. Right into the eye, and in quite a show of gore, flys right into the eye and rips out the back of the grimm. Tearing apart its insides. Jesus christ who writes this shit?...oh right. Me.

Anyways, the bombchu was ripped out from under Yuki's feet and he began to fall. Smash, having watched this whole thing happen, dashed to catch Yuki but missed. Somehow Yuki ended up standing on Smash's still dashing head.

"Hi Smash. How are you?" Yuki asked casually as Smash stopped dashing. Yuki still balanced on his head. "Oh pretty good. Lovely weather today, eh?" Smash jokingly asked as both he and Yuki let out very loud laughs. Nobody noticed though. Battle gives you tunnel vision. That's why the soon to be Team RWBY and JNPR (Jaune finally stopped being useless and began organizing Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha. Nora and Ren not doing anything of note between last mention.) were completely focused on a single bird.

With only 3 birds left, Eagle finally charged up Holy. The results of her spell were devastating. Everything went white...before giant balls of pure white magic erupted from the ground. Not only completely obliterating the Bird that was targeted. But distorting the air around the affected area and leaving a giant hole in the ground. Jaune turned around and stared in awe at what White Magic could do. Wondering if he would ever be able to reach a level like that if he truly had such a power in him.

Ryker, who never actually stopped using the Hecotr Copotr flew in upside down from above the last Bird that wasn't being handled by the future teams. The results were akin to throwing a cartoon bird at a plane. Except the bird died in a horrific death. Ryker landed on the ground easily. He's done shit like this before and he'll do shit like that again.

Right after the death of this last bird, Ruby performed a spectacular finisher on the remaining Grimm. Tearing its head off after dashing up a cliff thanks to Weiss' glyphs...fuck the description. You all know how it went. And if you don't, why are you reading this?

Ruby looked over the cliff at her future teams handy work. Feeling proud of herself and the others for taking out such a giant beast. She looked over at where the TIG gang was and her jaw dropped. In the time it took 4 huntresses to take out one Nevermore, they had taken out 6 of them. And they didn't even seem tired! Ryker just landed and stretched, 2 people she hadn't seen before (Mandi and Dylan) were casually chatting as they walked towards the cliff, Smash and Yuki were already scaling the cli- and Smash fell off, grabbed Trash, and started jumping up the cliffside while Trash just relaxed. DJ was using his sword as a pick to climb the side of the cliff and Eagle just cast float on herself and jumped.

Yuki reached the top of the cliff first, thanks to his hookshot, and took a seat. It didn't take long for everyone to get to the top, it was a different story for the original cast as Weiss had to use her glyphs to boost everyone up.

Smash, bored and not having much to contribute to the casual conversation his friends were having, walked over to Ruby. "Hey nice finisher on that giant grimm bird...whatever the hell it was." He said casually, as if killing something of that size wasn't a big feat for trainees.

Ruby gave a small smile at the praise, it would be bigger but she had other things on her mind at the moment. "Smash, how'd you and the others take out 6 Nevermores so fast? You have to be so strong!" Ruby gushed as the adrenaline from the fight wore off, allowing her personality to come back full force.

In the time it took for Smash to blink twice, Ruby was in his face, eyes glowing with excitement.

"Well compared to some of the shiiiiii..." To swear or not to swear in front of this adorable girl? On one hand Smash wouldn't have to moderate his language. On the other hand he might get yelled at repeatedly by the obviously hot-headed older sister. Getting hurt wasn't a big concern however.

Ruby put on a confused look as Smash trailed off. "C'mon! Compared to what?" She pouted.

 _Adorable thing detected. Protect at all costs. Cute stuff is top priority._

is a very annoying file, Smash concluded.

"Ah, sorry. Got distracted. Compared to some of the things I've fought, a few giant birds are nothing." Smash answered while watching the last of the trainees get up the cliff, Yang walking over to Ruby immediately and hugging her from behind.

"You did great Ruby! I'm so proud of you!" She semi-yelled.

"Yaaaaaaang! Let go!" Ruby complained. Smash smiled. It reminded him of how Zero bugged X while he was working.

'Wait. Brain no. Brain no! GODDAMN IT BRAIN! WHY GIVE ME FLASHBACKS.'

Smash then suffered horrific flashbacks to funny experiences with X and Zero. Which then turned to horrific images of horribly damaged...them.

Feeling a pain in his chest, he walked away from Ruby and Yang right as they stopped hugging and took out a few batteries from his armor before swallowing them dry, immediately feeling the slight haze it gave him. Stopping the flashbacks.

Ruby saw him swallow something and got curious, while Yang walked over to Beefcake 3000 and started talking with him. Well...flirting would be more like it, ineffective flirting to be exact.

"Hey Smash, what did you just eat?" Ruby questioned. Smash jumped. Really fucking high.

"Ah...nothing important. Just a...Victory...Cookie..." He said unconvincingly, his brain not coming with with an intelligent response due to the batteries.

Ruby simply gasped and hugged Smash immediately and started jumping up and down. "Cookies?CanIhaveacookietoopleasepleaseplease!"

'What the fuck' accurately describes what Smash was thinking at the moment. This seemed in character yet so out of character he mentally cringed.

Ruby blasted him with puppy dog eyes after Smash didn't answer. He made the mistake of looking down without overloading his systems.

A loud CRACK was heard as Smash's eyes literally shattered before he closed them and used a Sub-Tank to restore them. Nobody suspected a thing. This did however end the haze the batteries had on his brain. At least the flashbacks were stopped. He didn't like resorting to a sort of drug just to get by. They weren't harmful so that's nice.

Now you might be wondering. Why would Smash be using drugs and have flashbacks? Well despite being a Reploid, he still has a humanish brain. So he has PTSD. Simple enough? No? Perfect. Continue.

Smash, being the horrible monster that he is, could only say one thing to Ruby. "Sorry kid, I only had one."

And thus. Ruby had her hopes and dreams of cookies shattered.

Weiss was nearby, walking beside Trash as he was the only person she felt the slightest bit of comfort being with, heard the whole conversation. And grew slightly confused at Smash calling Ruby a kid, before she remembered that Ruby was 2 years younger than (seemingly) everyone here.

With Ruby's dreams of cookies shattered (And everyone else being too exhausted to have a conversation worth mentioning) the 16 young hunters and huntresses in training went back to Beacon with nothing of any worth happening between the trip.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you obtained the black bishop pieces. And together will be known as team CRDL. Or Cardinal. Lead by...Cardin Winchester." The 16 were getting their team composition now. Not having known about this chess piece thing, the teams seem to be randomized. Smash hadn't paid attention to which piece he had picked up. And wasn't sure about anyone else either. Nobody really paid attention when they picked up a chess piece. They just grabbed one and left.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Nikos. The four of you obtained the white rook pieces. From this day forth you will be known as team JNPR. Or Juniper. Lead by...Jaune Arc." The new leader was floored by this. What had he done to earn leadership? Anyone else on the team would do better! Well...maybe not Nora from what he's seen.

The new group walked off stage not saying a word.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you chose the white knight pieces. From this day onward you will work together as...Team RWBY. Or Ruby. Lead by...Ruby Rose." Weiss looked like she had been struck. Then she remembered the little rant Trash had given her. She decided that if somebody as old as she was, was able to point out so many of her flaws so easily, the headmaster of Beacon could see that she was not only not a capable leader, but that Ruby was a better one.

Yang had a different reaction as she hugged Ruby and exclaimed how proud of her she was.

"Next, we have Smash Gunner, Yuki Yuuki, Eagle Eyes, and Mandi Librarian. The four of you grabbed the black knight pieces. The four of you will work together as...Team ESYM. Or Team Elysium. Lead by...Yuki Yuuki." Yuki simply shrugged his shoulder as if to say 'Sure. I'm okay with this'. Smash had a different response as he flinched when the name was mentioned. A heavy reminder that this was not his world and that X wasn't here. Eagle and Mandi simply saw the logic behind his decision and simply smiled.

"Finally. We have Dejin Oda, Ryker Gear, Dylan Librarian, and Trash Man. You gathered the white pawn pieces. You will all work together as team DDRT. Or Dart. Lead by...Dejin Oda." Ryker and DJ high fived. Dylan had what appeared to be a look of fear on his face. "We're doomed..." He whispered to himself.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." Ozpin finished as everyone began to walk offstage.

"Elysium, Dart. If you would meet me in my office. I need to have a talk with you all." Ozpin said as soon as the mic was turned off. The teams in question turned around to look at Ozpin. Then looked at each other and shrugged.

They all went to the nearest elevator and started going up to talk with the headmaster.

With everyone seated, Ozpin began talking.

"I'm going to be blunt. There's a reason I'm letting you eight stay here at beacon as students, despite all of you being exceptionally powerful. Some of you more so than a fully trained hunter if I were to make a prediction. If I hadn't let you stay here you might have ended up confused and wandered. So I let you stay here. Now if you want to continue to stay here I'm going to ask two things of you. And I need you to fulfill these things quickly and efficiently. Can I count on you to perform whatever I may ask of you?" Ozpin questioned. A serious look in his eyes that radiated authority and wisdom.

He was met with varying degrees of 'yes' some vocal, some simple gestures.

"Good. The first thing I need you to do is rather simple. Don't blow your cover. I don't need word getting out that I have the equivalent of eight super soldiers in a school. And I don't need teenage minds blowing it out of proportion causing panic, or attention from the wrong people. I expect all of you to pass your classes but not to do it with overwhelming success. You can be above average if you wish to do so but I don't need word getting out of people with perfect grades and having never lost a spar. Get a few questions wrong, miss a homework assignment. Lose a spar to somebody as long as it makes sense to lose to them. Don't make waves. Can you do this?" Ozpin asked.

The general answer was yes but he swears he heard Smash say "Oh Manbar. I forgot this was a school."

He later learned that he indeed said this, just not in the meeting.

"Okay, so what's the second thing?" Ryker asked before Ozpin could start speaking again. Ozpin simply gave a short glare that did absolutely nothing but got the point across to let him speak.

"The second thing I need you to do are assignments for me. Assignments I don't think normal huntsmen teams can perform or Assignments that deal with things I don't want released to the general public. I have reason to believe that there is a criminal out there that plans to overthrow remnant as a whole. Every once and a while I will pull you aside and have you deal with any plans I may have discovered or assignments that would be too dangerous for a team to handle. Can I trust you to perform these assignments for me?" Ozpin asked the group.

A loud 'yes sir' was all that was said from the group.

"Now I don't expect you to do this with only lodging as payment. And I don't think going to school is something any of you consider a reward. So, I'm willing to give you a fund to purchase whatever you desire within reason. You will be given a set amount of lein and free scrolls for your use. These scrolls come with my number on them so if you're ever on a mission and need to call me, you can. If you want access to things that you wouldn't be able to obtain in an everyday shop, you can talk with me about it and if I deem it safe, I will do what I can to give it to you. Do you accept these terms?" Ozpin questioned the group.

Varying degrees of agreement were heard. All of which were positive just not as enthusiastic as one another.

"Perfect. You don't need to be here any longer. Glynda will give you your dorm keys and your room numbers. Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said as the group entered the elevator and immediately started talking about what they would be taught as none of them actually thought about it.


	9. Chapter 9

The ride down the elevator was filled with elevator music. Not much else. Yuki decided to break the silence. "You know, I'm kind of curious. Why did we all say 'YES SIR'? DJ, Ryker and Smash I can kind of see. Maybe Mandi. But you Eagle? Trash?" Yuki said, speaking what he had been thinking since that moment back in the office.

Everyone else looked around and realized it was kind of weird.

"You know what Yuki? I have no excuse. Speaking of which, why were we all silent in there? There was plenty to say or ask. Why'd we just stand around like soldiers?" DJ asked. "I mean...I AM a soldier but the rest of you have no excuse."

"Hey fuck you DJ. I'm a soldier too." Ryker said. "I don't have the best memory, probably worse than Smash's."

"Hey! Fuck you too Ryker!"

"But I remembered your past. Why'd you forget mine man?" Ryker pouted. Clearly having taken slight offense to this.

If it was major he'd probably be attempting to hit DJ...What? It's true.

"Whoa calm down dude. I was kidding." DJ said, raising his hands up in a placating manner.

Ryker simply shrugged a whatever and pretty much forgot the situation.

The elevator reached the dorm floor and everyone took a right, heading towards the dorm they had been staying in. "Hey wait a second. Didn't we get new dorms from Ozpin?" Mandi said, raising a good point. Where the hell was Glynda?

They turned a corner and saw Glynda speed walking towards them. Smash picked up some choice words about some students he honestly gave no shits about under her breath.

"Turn left at the next turn. Your dorms are the second and third door on the left. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go deal with some students causing a ruckus." She said with obvious anger in her voice as she stomped away. Everyone wondered what happened but started walking.

"You know, I've seen her a total of four times. two of them have had her angry. Any bets on her emotion next time we see her?"

Ryker went ignored as nobody took the bet. He frowned but said nothing.

As they approached the dorms the eight of them would be staying in. Loud banging and power tools were heard from the first dorm on the left. And female yelling came from the right. Nobody could make it out.

They reached the first dorm that they would be staying in. Team ESYM's dorm. That made the next dorm Team DDRT's.

Before anybody could say anything at all, Smash kicked open his dorm door so hard that it flew off the hinges. The moment Smash walked through the door it flew back into place like nothing ever happened. There wasn't even a dent.

"I don't know about you guys but I've gotten 2 hours of sleep total since we arrived here. I get the bed on the very left. Any objections? No? Good. I would have shot the person who said yes. Goodnight ya bunch of idiots." Smash declared before falling face first on his newly declared bed.

The remaining members of Team Elysium opened the door and walked in after saying that they would check out the room (But not before a very long drawn out hug between Mandi and Dylan)

"You know, these beds aren't placed in a way I'm comfortable with. I'm going to move all of them." Yuki proclaimed before easily shifting all the beds into the four corners of the room, not knowing that at that exact moment, Ryker was doing the exact same thing.

Yes this means that Yuki moved the bed Smash was face down on without waking him up. "But author man dude guy. how did Yuki manage to do that? Is Smash just a heavy sleeper?" Well yes he is. But that's not why. You see, Yuki just lifted up the bed from the end. He is a very strong man teen.

There was a knock on the door, Mandi decided to open it. Outside the door was Jaune. You know, ladies man? "Uh...hi. I need to talk to eagle for a few minutes? If that's okay with her." Jaune asked shyly. Asking for a girl is probably something he's never done.

"Yeah sure...Jaune right?" "Yep." "Oh thank Manbar. I couldn't remember if that was actually your name or not. I'm really glad it was."

Eagle reached the door and Mandi went to the bed she decided was hers and started putting her ridiculous amount of materials away into her closet...What? She's from don't starve! You expected her to NOT have tons of stuff stored away somewhere?

"So Jaune, what brings you here at this time? Everyone else is getting ready for bed. Even Team RWBY stopped making noise about an hour ago." Eagle pointed out. Jaune scratched the back of his head at this point.

"Sorry...were you all going to bed? I don't wanna be a bother..."

"Oh no, we all stay up incredibly late...except Smash over there. He hasn't slept well recently." Eagle stated, looking at Smash who had ended up turning so his head and legs were hanging off the bed.

"So what did you need Jaune?"

"I was wondering about the...magic you used. You said I had it right? I'm nowhere near strong enough to stay in this school for long...would you be able to teach me how to use it?" Jaune pleaded. He looked to be two seconds away from getting on his knees and begging.

"Uhhhh...I'd be happy to do that but this is awfully sudden. Everyone else that I know wouldn't have done something like this. At least not this fast." Eagle said. Jaune immediately broke out into THE widest smile the world has ever seen.

"You're kinda right about that. I was planning on not asking...but MAGIC! Who would turn down the ability to use magic!"

Over on her bed, Mandi raised her hand. "Shit does stuff to my head!" She yelled. Jaune couldn't see so he just assumed that she was talking to the guy in the tunic...Yugi was his name right? No that sounds like a childrens show protagonist...

"Uh...anyways, when do you think you'll be able to teach?" Jaune asked, the longer he talked the less nervous he became.

"I have a few things to do tomorrow...would right after classes be okay?"

"Yeah! I mean...Yeah that's fine. See you tomorrow Eagle!" Jaune said before walking away before Eagle could say anything else. She closed the door and sat down on her bed.

(((Beep Boop)))

Outside in the hallway, Jaunes legs gave out and he simply lied down on the floor. His legs not responding due to the pounding of his heart. He felt so nervous when he was talking to Eagle! And he didn't even know why!

He did know he didn't like the feeling of his heart beating at around 9000 BPM. That's what it felt like to him anyways as he willed his legs to move so he could pick himself up and go to his dorm.

He opened the door and flopped down on his designated bed that Nora assigned everyone before any of the team could say anything.

"Jaune what's wrong? You look horrible!" Pyrrha asked, worried about her leader's condition. He only stepped out for five minutes!

"Just had a really stressful chat Pyrrha, if the rest of you don't mind, I'm going to sleep..." Jaune muttered before his head hit his pillow, asleep. Armor and all...He forgot to take it off. At least he's not in those embarrassing pajamas.

(((Beep Boop)))

Meanwhile in the Team Dart dorm...

"So why are you the leader DJ? I still don't understand why Trash wasn't picked...or Dylan...or M-"

"Ryker, no. You would not be a good leader and you damn well know it."

"Ah fuck you Trash."

"Well I was the leader of a whole army. C'mon we talked about this like 4 days ago."

"Oh I guess that makes sense. Hey Dylan what are you doing over there?"

"FIXING THE BED YOU BROKE WHEN YOU JUMPED ON IT!"

Ah I'm sure it'll work itself out.

(((Beep Boop)))

 _The next day, 6:30 AM exactly._

Smash opened his eyes as both his actual alarm and internal alarm went off. Checking the time on his arm, because he's a reploid. Why wouldn't he have a clock on his arm?

"Manbar...6:30. Reminds me of the old world. Waking up at 6:30 just to go to school, come home and fuck around until I go to sleep." Smash stated to absolutely nobody. "Well, at least this time I can cheat the fuck out of the system because my head is a literal computer...I am by default the world's best student." Keep monologuing Smash. It only gets funnier the longer you do it.

"Ah enough talking to myself like some evil villain." Drat "I get the first shower! Hurya- oh mother fucker."

Yuki stepped out of the bathroom wearing briefs. "Hai Smaaaaaash." He said plainly, before grinning as Smash's eye twitched.

"I can never win with you. And I probably never will." "No you will not." "Fuck."

And so, Smash took the shower he wanted. And he was in there for an entire hour. Simply to spite Yuki. It didn't work but he tried.

When he finally got out, he was fucking SPARKLING. He made vampires look dull before he lost his luster. Unlike vampires he can't sparkle forever.

He was only wearing a towel, that didn't last long however as he grabbed his uniform (That was lying on his bed. He never took it off and just slept on it.) And using the power of technology, warped it onto his body. Perfect fit.

"So, because I don't have a computer and a ridiculous amount of games to play, and it's only 7:40, I'm heading to the cafeteria. You coming Yuki?" Smash asked his friend.

"Yeah sure. Don't have anything better to do."

And away they went. This ended up happening with Eagle and Mandi as well because why not.

(((Beep Boop)))

In Team Darts Dorm...

DJ got up around 7:00 and immediately woke up Dylan and Ryker (Who punched a hole in the wall while dreaming.) Trash was in the shower.

"Alright get up guys we're all going back to school...and if we want to make this even the slightest bit enjoyable we have to not be late. So that's why I woke you both up. Now I figured out the class schedule and we have History with 'Professor Port' at 9:00. Unfortunately, I have completely forgotten what room it's in." DJ stated as Ryker and Dylan facepalmed.

"All the classrooms are across from the courtyard DJ! Only 5 rooms! Find the tall old guy!" Smash yelled from the corridor on his way to the cafeteria "Hey quiet over there we're trying to sleep!" "Hey fuck you! Don't tell me what to do!"

And promptly got into an argument with another student. Ryker chuckled at that.

"So what are we going to do until class?"

"Well I guess we could follow Smash. That or take showers like people normally do before going to school or work."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense."

(((Beep Boop)))

Having gotten his breakfast and diet coke, Smash was content. Walking to class at a leisurely pace because he had time to spare. He could make it to class in about 10 minutes and class started in 15 minutes. He had picked up his few school related items that were given to the student by means of leaving it in the dorms.

As he passed by the Team RWBY dorm, he heard talking, the team seemed to be in deep conversation. Not wanting to eavesdrop, (And realizing that they might be late if they hadn't left already) Smash knocked on the door and loudly said "Class starts in 13 minutes you guys. Might want to get going." Before resuming his walk to class.

Yuki turned the corner and saw Team RWBY walking out of their dorm in uniform, Blake trailing at the back. Yuki being...a Yuki, he walked slightly faster than Blake until he caught up with her.

"Ohai, how is you?" Yuki asked with a smile, grammar incorrect on purpose.

Blake looked over and gave a very small smile.

"Well, it's the cat girl sensor. How can I help you today?" Blake asked.

Yuki leaned in. Closely. Very closely. So close that Blake started to get worryed. And just before his lips hit her cheek...

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow? Smash took mine." "YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT!"

Blake simply stared at Yuki, before handing him a pencil and walking off as fast as possible to catch up with her team.

Smash walked up behind Yuki (What? How?) and patted him on the shoulder. "You know if you keep doing shit like that she's either going to call the police for harassment or end up doing some kinky shit when everyone's asleep and you're tied up. Do you want that to happen?"

"Mmmmmm...Maybe."

"You're a strange person Yuki."

"Ahhhhh you love me for it."

"Shit how'd you know?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ah...class. For some people. It was a boring place of learning things that would have no use in the real world. For others, a sanctuary from a bad home life. Or a place to relax and learn things. Stimulate the brain.

But for the people we are following at the moment...It was a place they were late to be at. Who are these people we are talking about? Well that'd be Team JNPR. With the person who disabled all the alarms because she couldn't have pancakes that day, Nora.

It was currently 9:10. The only reason they weren't still sleeping was because Jaune's scroll had an alarm set for 9:00. The time he normally got up at when he was still home with the other Arcs.

When they all got to the first class of the day and Jaune kicked the door open in a panic, everybody but a select few people looked at him. Smash, staring intently at Professor Port, absorbing every bit of information and putting it into his "Please for the love of Manbar always remember this information you will pass it on to your children and you will have children simply to pass on this information" folder in his main hard drive, The teacher himself, too busy telling his story to realize that a student just kicked open his door, and that one guy who actually had an colored model in the show. Who was too busy sulking that nobody cheered with him earlier.

They all walked to an untouched row of desks, sat down, and began listening to the lecture.

"Peter, he told me. You're old enough now, it is time I taught you how to be the best man you can be. Through the power of moustaches."

And immediately stopped listening entirely and began listening for any mention of grimm. Or the important bits of this 'lecture'

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true huntsman must be dependable! A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise! Who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Hey something interesting!

Weiss, who had begun to grow annoyed at Ruby's continuous antics throughout the class that had not been seen by Team JNPR, started to raise her hand.

But put it down once Ryker yelled out "Me!" And jumped out of his chair. Only for his feet to hit the desk in front of him and send him into the air, performing multiple frontflips before landing at a 90-degree angle on his head and falling back. Before standing up and saluting.

Professor Port raised an eyebrow at the students enthusiasm before continuing as normal. "Well then! Let's find out, shall we?" Port said before gesturing towards a cage that had gone un-noticed by the ENTIRE CLASS that was shaking wildly and had a very loud growling noise coming from it.

"Young man, do you have your weapon with you?" Port asked Ryker as he walked over to the cage.

"Uh...Yes sir!" Ryker said, taking it off his back. The Dawn Breaker. The only axe on the planet that can fly like a helicopter and has a working chainsaw assault rifle thing on it.

Don't ask how it works. Only Ryker knows and I'm not paid enough to risk asking. Poor Jason...that poor hockey masked idiot had the bright idea to use the axe for his personal life. Last I heard he's on life support. I also heard he's supposed to be immortal or something. So how that works I have no idea.

"Perfect! Now I'm going to have to ask you to stand ba-" Was all Professor port could get out before Ryker kicked the cage through the wall, creating a enormous hole in the wall. The whole class (Minus the TIG gang) could only watch in amazement as the cage with the Grimm in it became a spec in the distance before it FUCKING EXPLODED. Ryker kicked it so hard it IGNITED AND EXPLODED. Jesus christ I don't get paid enough for this...

"Um...Class is dismissed early today for...Clean up. Yes. Good job young man! You remind me of a younger me...except much more destructive." Professor Port said before walking over to the rubble.

The class, not wanting to stay for the remainder of the class with no teacher teaching, took to the halls and began conversing. Yang immediately walked up to Ryker after class.

"Hey there Beefcake 3000! Nice kick you have there! I don't even think I could launch that cage that far!"

Ryker, deciding to show off (Or tell the truth, it depends on how Smash and Yuki are feeling) Flexed his rather impressively large...bulging...sexy...muscles...what? OH! Sorry! I got distracted!

"Yeah well I AM the strongest person in the school." He said looking Yang dead in the eyes while saying that. A silent challenge.

"Oh so you're the strongest person in the school huh? How about you prove it? Arm wrestle right now!" Yang yelled. People we starting to look at them, a few people that knew Yang felt sympathy for the guy she was about to contend with.

Ryker held his arm out in the classic motion that all arm wrestles wrestle in. Yang locked her hand with Ryker and held out her other hand.

"Are you ready?" "You know it!"

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

It started. Yang pushed with all her might to try and get Rykers arm down before he had a chance to even start trying.

Imagine her surprise when his arm didn't move no matter how hard she pushed. Ryker had on a perfect poker face as he stared at the two arms in from of him.

Yang was starting to get angry, and with this anger came power. Slowly, Rykers arm started to move, much to his surprise. He put in more effort and it stopped again. Then Yang got even angrier. This continued for some time until Rykers arm was at a nice 170 degree angle. Yang, thinking she had finally won, put the most effort yet into her push.

And was then flung across the hall and imbedded in a wall when Ryker pushed back with too much force.

Everyone in the hall that knew Yang looked on in shock. Somebody had just outmuscled Yang! The people who didn't know Yang rushed to see if she was okay. Getting flung into a wall hurt! Trust me I know! I once go- huh? I just received a note that says I'm not allowed to mention that incident...ON WITH THE STORY!

Ryker looked at where Yang was slowly sliding down the wall like a cartoon character with little swirls in her eyes. And let out a chuckle as he walked over.

"You okay there Yang? I thought you were stronger than that!" He taunted playfully as he pushed aside some random kid and helped her up.

Yang shook the dizzyness from her head and smiled. "Oh please, you haven't seen what I can REALLY do yet. Gotta be an actual fight for that!" She said precisely as the bell rang.

"OH shit! I don't wanna be late for class on the first day! DJ will never let me hear the end of it and that'd be the most embarassing thing ever!" Ryker Yelled as he took off fast enough to leave a cartoon dust cloud. Which Yang just stared at wondering if Rykers semblance was speed.

(((Beep Boop)))

Meanwhile in Combat Class, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora all sneezed at once. Somebody had insulted them but none of them knew who.

Dylan turned to them. "I'm going to guess somebody insulted you but you don't know who?" They all nodded.

"Yeah I thought so. Blame Ryker. He's normally the cause of things like that. He never realizes it though so don't hold it against him."

"Okay students settle down!" Everyone settled down immediately. This was combat class. Nobody knew the actual name of the class so everyone just calls it combat class. The students are pit against each other in controlled spars. Once a students aura hits the red zone (Calculated on their scrolls soehow, along with their teams Aura) they lose.

Smash had read about this the previous night...well...he read up on it in the shower. He's a reploid. He has access to the internet at all times.

Now, Smash was no computer wiz. At least in the other universe. But compared to the place he got his powers from? Hacking into the school system to place his "Aura Bar" was easy.

Smash doesn't have a soul. So he can't get aura. What he does have are Nanomachines that repair wounds the moment he gets them. These are limited in supply obviously. But through a process he never learned about, solar energy produces these nanomachines constantly. His four subtanks hold nanomachines for instant use.

Smash's Aura bar will be his natural Nanomachines. Once they hit a certain about, his aura will be demonstrated to be in the red zone. Ah the wonders of hacking!

"Ok class let us start the semester with something exciting. Something to get you to pay attention. For the first matchup of the semester, we have Smash Gunner and Pyrrha Nikos!" Glynda Announced. Whispers immediately burst out of the crowd of students. Most talking about Pyrrha but a few talking about how Smash didn't stand a chance.

Remembering Ozpins instructions, he wondered if he should throw the match.

On the other hand he really didn't give a shit what Ozpin said because he could just destroy anything in his path.

'eh. I'll hold back. If she wins great. If not, big fucking whoop I get some publicity.' He thought as he stepped into the ring wearing his tuxedo. (The Uniform)

"Mr. Gunner, I recommend NOT fighting in a tuxedo with no weapon. Please go to the locker room behind you and retrieve your gear." Glynda ordered Smash.

"Ah don't worry about it Ms. Goodwitch. I got everything with me." Smash said before he was covered in a bright light. Not blinding, but nobody could tell what was happening. When the light faded he was wearing his white armor. Completely covering every inch of his body except his face. Where his combed hair stood out as a dirty blond. In comparison to the rest of his body which was abnormally white.

Pyrrha walked out of the locker room wearing her oddly roman armor and weapons. The TIG gang raised an eyebrow at this.

Yes. All of them. At once.

It happens! Don't judge me or them!

"Alright. When I say Go, I want you two to start sparing. Once your aura hits the red zone you lose. Are you ready?" Both students nodded but only one of them got into a combat position. The other simply shifted his left foot back and but his left arm behind him and his right arm in front of him. The standard fighting pose of a maverick hunter.

 _Activating_

'Well ain't that a surprise. My systems think she's powerful enough to be considered a maverick. Health Bar and everything.'

"Go!"

And Pyrrha shot forward, aiming to surprise Smash with a dash forward. Unfortunately for her, this didn't work for any other opponent Smash has faced. And is sure as hell wasn't going to start now. He did a quick leap over her head and jumped again off of her head. Sending it into the ground.

He took out his buster and fired three shots at the downed fighter, but they were blocked by a shield. Said shield heated up a little bit due to absorbing the shots instead of reflecting them. Said shield was then thrown at Smash's head and bounced off it, not really hurting in the slightest. Deciding to put on a bit of a show, Smash willed his 'Aura Bar' down a bit and fell over as if hit incredibly hard before pushing himself back up and blocking a sword slash with his buster which didn't even creak at the blow.

Over in the audience, Ruby was wondering why Smash wasn't using the D Glaive she loved _oh so much._

So, she walked over to where Yuki was standing, she knew Smash was on good terms with him but didn't really know his name.

"Um...excuse me? You're friends with Smash right? I was wondering why he isn't using his D Glaive." Ruby asked as Yuki turned to face her, not really paying attention to the fight and more towards the girl Smash was fighting. "I've never actually seen Smash properly fight a person with the D Glaive before. He hasn't even told me about the times he has. Nobody has ever been worthy enough to fight the blade one of his dads gave him." Yuki explained.

"Wait did you say 'one of his dads'?" "Yes I did." "Oh okay. Just checking."

BACK TO THE FIGHT.

The fight was not going well for Pyrrha. For the first time in years she was having difficulty even getting her opponent to block. He just wasn't taking this seriously. All damage to her aura was caused by mistakes she had made and were punished for. Aimed a slice too high, rebound hit her leg. Shield bash gone wrong, Shield to the face. It's almost as if he was training her...But that was impossible right? They were both the same age and she had trained for years!

Finally a miracle happened. Smash looked into the crowd suddenly and left himself wide open. A slice to his armor overwhelmed Pyrrha. She could see EVERYTHING.

Every little detail, Every tiny atom in Smash's body could be seen. His whole body was metal. How was this possible? Nobody was made entirely of metal right?

The shock had cost her though. Smash had moved to hit her head with the butt of his buster. In her panicked mind she did the first thing she could do.

Knee him in the dick.

The moment her knee made contact, Smash stopped moving.

She moved to hit him in the head, take advantage of the situation. But he simply said "no" This single word somehow paralyzed her. She couldn't move.

More calm then anyone had seen Smash before. He placed his buster on the ground and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now Pyrrha. That wasn't very nice of you. I don't like it when people do that." Smash said. Everyone was wondering what was happening and why Pyrrha wasn't doing anything.

And then her aura meter dropped to a sliver. And then a loud crash was heard. Along with a hole appearing the the wall to the locker room.

Smash had punched Pyrrha through a wall in silent anger that he had been kneed in the dick.

He then dropped to his knees and cupped his injured sausage.

He took a deep breath.

"Ahhhhhh..."

He took a deep breath.

"Ahhhhhh..."

This went on for some time while everyone checked on Pyrrha. This was not a good first day and many more days like this were likely to happen.

Hopefully with less broken walls.


	11. Chapter 11

After getting Pyrrha from the rubble of the wall and removing a still moaning Smash from the arena, Professor Goodwitch fixed the wall and stood in the middle of the arena once again.

"Now that the wall is fixed and Pyrrha is confirmed to be alive, we will continue the sparring match's until the period is over. Dylan and Ruby. Please come up to the stage."

Dylan shrugged as he hopped onto the arena with his hands in his pocket. To some this might look like he doesn't really care. To the people who knew him however...Ah I'll keep it a secret.

Ruby walked on stage and unfolded her scythe. Which unfortunately cracked the ground. Causing Professor Goodwitch to facepalm. "Just...just go." She said holding her face in one hand and waving the other one.

Dylan and Ruby looked at each other and shrugged. The fight was on? Maybe?

Ruby, not wanting to lose her first spar, charged forward to try and end the fight quickly with her semblance.

Only to crash head first into a stone wall that Dylan pulled out of his pocket. Before pocketing it once again and pulling Ruby off the ground onto her feet.

Ruby was not taking that crash well. Having swirls in her eyes and imagining Zwei (her dog) huning around her head. Dylan took out a stick with a sapphire on the end of it and tapped Ruby on the head with it. Encasing her in Ice.

He then walked to the side of the Block of ice with Ruby in and and gave it a light kick. Sending it sliding into the audience before walking off the arena to go thaw her out.

Along the way to the back of the room he heard various mutters about how he pulled that stone wall out of his pockets. And how he froze Ruby was so 'cool'. Ah what can you do. They're high schoolers. The equivalent of them anyways.

He kicked the Ice Ruby and watched as it shattered almost instantly. Letting Ruby come back to her senses from her little ice coma.

Once she got a good look at Dylan and remembered what happened, she held her hand out somewhat shakily, feeling cold after being frozen.

"h-h-hey g-good fight...What was your name again?" Ruby asked, the ice stutter fading almost immediately. This isn't a cartoon!

"Name's Dylan. Some call me the mad libr-" And that was all Dylan could get out before he was flipping through the air before landing on his feet beside the rest of the TIG gang.

Yang had thrown Dylan out of the way while running towards Ruby to see if she was seriously injured. Older sister and all that.

"Yes Yang I'm fine. Seriously I ran into a wall. It's not like I had my arm chopped off." Ruby said. Over with the TIG gang Ryker suddenly perked up from his standing slumber. "Do you guys have the feeling somebody just said something extremely fucked up?" Ryker asked his friends.

"I feel like that 24/7. You get used to it. Actually, wait that might be because I'm a fucking robot and can hear literally every word being said in this room at once...fuck I'm sad now. I want my body back." Smash answered.

DJ decided to give an actual answer. "Yeah I did. It's probably nothing that would ever affect us though." DJ said as he looked to his right. As if looking at somebody.

Unfortunately, this is reading material. So DJ's attempt to break the fourth wall failed hilariously. Hurray!...?

Yang, mad that somebody had actually hurt Ruby in a school meant to train them for life or death circumstances, stomped over to Dylan and began to yell at him. "LISTEN HERE YOU FU-" and that was all she could get out before Smash picked her up by the throat and glared at her.

"Listen here you walking ball of fanservice. This is MY FANFICTION. And despite the name. I want there to be ACTUAL REACTIONS. Not this bullshit hyper protective older sister bullshit. You got that? If I EVER. And I mean **EVER.** Do something like this shit again. I will make sure to personally make your life a living hell ALONG WITH YOUR LOVE INTEREST."

Ryker flinched. He knew Smash was serious. He never acknowledged the fact that he was the author unless they were on break or he was livid.

"Do I make myself clear blondie?" Yang fearfully nodded and Smash dropped her. Everyone in the room was staring at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THIS WHOLE ARGUMENT WAS NON-CANON. GET BACK TO YOUR PLACES YOU INCOMPOTENT FU-"

(((Beep Boop)))

This time, instead of marching up to Dylan in anger, Yang simply shoulder hugged Ruby to try and help with the fact that she lost her first match here at Beacon. What she didn't know what that Ruby was secretly overjoyed that she lost so badly. Now she wouldn't draw so much attention. A 15 year old winning against a 17 year old? That would not only make people pay attention to her, it would cause...High School Drama...Tim I'm going on break. I need to scrub some memories away with brain bleach.

(((Beep Boop)))

Now that my brain has been sufficiently cleansed and poisoned with bleach, let's continue the story, shall we?

Glynda stood back up on stage and started talking.

"Ok, we have time for one more match. Let's have Yuki and...Irene Adler.

Irene Adler. A remarkably average girl who's only defining characteristic was doggo ears. Yes. Not dog ears. Doggo ears.

As both...fighters. I guess. If you could call Irene a fighter, walked up to the stage. A certain racist that nobody liked unless shipped with Jaune started talking with his team mates.

Just a bunch of racist things. Nothing that the author wanted to put brainpower into. In response to the racist things being said like "Look at the bitch up there." And "Probably pants like a slut."…..huh. The author did put brainpower into it.

Anyways, Smash walked up to them and performed his ultimate technique and the one he was most scared of.

The dick kick.

Nobody saw the racist or his team until tomorrow. I wonder what their names were?

Anyways back to the fight...Glynda just facepalmed as she realized she picked another one of those people who fell from the sky. Getting ready for the worst, she called the match. "You may begin!"

And instead of a fight, Yuki rushed forward and started petting the opponent. Causing Glynda to headbutt the wall repeatedly. Vowing never to pick any of them ever again. Or until some divine force told her to.

Yuki's just lucky Blake wasn't watching or the Author would have had to write some big dramatic forgiveness arc that he isn't mentally equipped to write.

(((Beep Boop)))

The class ended pretty much the moment Yuki finished petting the opponent he had already forgotten the name of. Along with the end of the school day. And with the end of the school day, came two things.

A chapter where we get to see how the TIG gang reacts to vale (Along with the other not as important canon teams)

And an excuse to write that Glynda turned into a heavy drinker with the arrival of the TIG gang. Her mind just couldn't keep up with Ozpins normal shenanigans and these strange people.

(((Beep Boop)))

With the school day over and a ride to Vale scheduled. With Eagle staying behind to teach Jaune how to access his White magic, the 4 people who actually wanted to fucking go, Smash, Yuki, DJ, and Ryker, were getting changed.

Okay Yuki, DJ and Ryker were getting changed. Smash had something to take care of. In the bathroom. For some odd reason.

Suddenly, an oddly feminine voice came from the bathroom. "Heyyyyyyy, are you guys ready yet?" Before the door opened. And a girl they had never seen before walked out.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"uhm...who are you?"

"What's up?"

"Hai Smaaaaaaash"

Everyone looked at Yuki. Yes, even the girl.

"Aw...you saw through it Senpai..." The girl, er...Smash? Said with a frown on her face.

Ryker, being the only one who could form a coherent sentence at the moment who wasn't Yuki asked the question on everyone's mind. Yes, even Yuki's. He just didn't really care enough to ask. Smash made a nice girl!

"Uh...Smash? Why and how do you look and sound like a girl?"

Smash leant over Ryker, who backed up, not being used to such a situation.

"It all started back it my maverick hunter days...the early days of the irregular hunters and the fact that 2 reploids had a sentient child that possessed more knowledge than it should have had spread and I couldn't go outside. It was actually enjoyable because new city and the like. Without having a bunch of people asking me questions. So I ask if I could get some sort of disguise. Something that makes me look a lot different. Dr Cain, who in a rare moment of old man hearing, somehow heard that I wanted a form like a girl. So he programmed in androgynous clothing to my settings and let me change my facial and hair. No idea how that works but the default setting was ridiculously androgynous. to the point that I was asked out by a male hunter. And that's how I became a trap!"

Yuki put up his two hands in a sort of finger gun motion. "Nice."

Smash turned around incredibly quickly and ran up to Yuki. "You really like it Senpai?" He...She...He asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"God man turn down the sparkles."

"I refuse to do so! I have a unique opportunity to fuck with everyone around me by confusing the fuck out of them and I refuse to let that go to waste! I shall be the cutest trap to ever grace the world of anime and fiction as a whole! With my long silver hair and cute face, who could resist!"

Everyone in the room but Smash raised their hand.

"Ah fuck you guys you're just jealous I look cuter than all of you!"

DJ looked around and saw nobody looked like they had something to ask. "Ok, fuck it, I'll ask. What's with the complete personality shift? It's really odd."

"This isn't a personality shift. This is how I actually am. What you thought that the trolling asshole I was in my other form was the real me? I just do that for the laughs."

"So...why don't you act like that now?"

"Not comfortable? I tried that back in my universe but it just didn't feel right. Once I tried actually acting like myself it felt a lot more comfortable! It's either that or I have split personality disorder that's messed up because I'm part robot but who really cares?"

And that's why Smash is 50% Trap.

"Wait does this make you gay or...what?"

"Does 50% Gay answer your question?"

"Sure why not."

(((Beep Boop)))

And so with our assholes having discussed why Smash is a fucking Trap, and Ryker having somehow gotten Yang to come along without everyone else knowing, they set off to vale. To explore! (DJ) To have a date! (Ryker and Yang) To try out the alcohol! (Yuki and Smash)

Smash spent the majority of the time trying to be adorable and attempting to get Yuki to blush. It didn't work but a few people who had seen Smash's antics had nosebleeds or perverse thoughts. Pretty much solidifying the fact that this is Anime and will never make sense.

Talking in a booth and having a genuinely good time, Smash and Yuki talked. Laughing and telling jokes to one another.

"Yuki, I swear to Manbar I'm going to either piss myself laughing to your answers or fall in love with you. I genuinely don't know what's going to happen first." Smash said before giggling. They had both been drinking quite a bit and Yuki was finally starting to feel the effects. Silently cursing Smash for having total immunity to alcohol due to being a robot.

"Honestly I'd prefer the first one. That'd be HAlarious." Yuki said while Smash put his face on the table laughing.

"Ah Yuki...I'm going to be honest this is the best time I've had in probably decades."

Yuki's eyes opened wide at that.

"But I thought we were all only gone for 17 years?" Yuki asked.

"You were? Huh...I've been dealing with war for about 40-50 years now. It's nice to rel –hic- ax."

Huh. Smash could get drunk after all. He just didn't show it well. Or at all.

Smash got up and sat next to Yuki, putting an arm around him. "Honestly Yuki, you're the best friend I've ever had. Or at least the best one I can remember. I just want to thank you for being a great friend." Smash said, escalating the hug to a two armed one before Yuki pulled his arms off him.

"That's enough Alcohol for you Smash. 40 years of war and you still act like you look. Young." Yuki said. Getting up and sitting on the opposite side of the booth.

"Ah fuck you Yuki...I'm gonna go get a diet coke. Want anything?"

Yuki thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "I'll have one too. Why not." Yuki said as Smash got up and went to the bar.

"2 diet cokes please!" He said enthusiastically. Happy that he gets to feed his addiction more.

"Ordering diet coke in a bar? Sounds like something a kid would do." A voice said from Smash's left. Said voice happened to be wearing a white trench coat and wore a black hat with an orange stripe around it.

"Ah I've had enough alcohol to drink tonight. Almost started hitting on my best friend. My name's June. June Light. You?" Smash asked, using his alias for this...mode. June. A name that wasn't masculine or feminine. And Light. Because X...thinking back this wasn't the best alias. Were people still stupid in the other universe?

"Roman Tor- Chuck Norris. Yes. That's my name..." Roman said with a worried look on his face. Apparently having had one too many beers.

"Ah ha ha...that's funny...Don't fuck around with that name. That's the name of a man I greatly respect Roman. I'll let it slide just this once."

"Wait you called me Roman. You know I'm Roman Torchwick and you haven't done anything. Why?" Jesus christ he's giving away his name. He must either be fucking stupid or hammered.

"Bar Rule #3. Whatever happens outside a Bar has no impact on relationships inside a bar." Smash cited from some list he found on the internet.

"Wait what are the first 2 rules?"

"Bar Rule #1. The bartender is always right. Bar Rule #2. If the bartender is wrong, see rule 1." Smash explained.

"I live by these rules Roman. As long as you don't fuck with me in here, I'll keep your secret, secret." Smash finished.

"Huh...You know, you're kind of black mailing me into being nice to you so I don't get ratted out...I don't like that but I can respect that June." Roman said as Faceless Henchman #217 tapped his watch in the corner.

"Well I have to leave now. Will I see you around?" Roman asked. Feeling some sort of connection to the girl in front of him.

"With a guy like you here? How could I stay away? See you later Roman!" Smash waved as he walked out. The bartender placed the 2 diet cokes in front of Smash and apologized for taking so long. It was a busy night.

With the conversation over, Smash walked back to the booth Yuki was at, who had taken to playing Flappy Grimm on his Scroll while ignoring some random girl who was trying to hit on him but wouldn't take the hint.

Smash tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me but you're annoying my friend. Could you go away?" He asked with a fake smile.

The girl suddenly had a look of recognition on her face and walked away.

Smash sat down and slid a can over to Yuki. "What was that about?"

"Ah just another lady who couldn't resist my natural charm. Chicks love a guy in a skirt."

"I can see why. If we weren't friends I'd probably be all over you. Seriously you look great tonight man."

Meanwhile at the entrance to the bar...

"So Yang, I wasn't listening when you told me what we're doing here. So mind telling me again?"

"I know a guy who might have some information on my missing mother."

"…..Cool. So are we going to fuck shit up or something?"

"Yeah probably."

Ryker's jaw dropped.

"I have found a woman who love destruction. Marry me!"

"eh...not right now."

And with that fake proposal they strutted into the club like they owned the place. Because...Because I said so.

Walking up to the bar, Yang ordered her trademark drink. A strawberry sunrise. While Ryker simply ordered the strongest stuff they hand. And in the biggest mug they had.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here blondie?"

Ryker laughed, having remembered at least part of the little conversation. "Funny coming from a man named junior. I wonder where you got that name from?" Ryker wondered aloud.

Meanwhile at the booth...

"Somebody just insulted somebodies dick. It was very close. Possibly in this club."

"You know, it was probably Ryker. I mean he's right over there."

"Goddamn it Ryker..." Smash got up and started walking over. Probably to say hi, but it might end in a ball punch.

Meanwhile back at the bar...

"So you two know who I am. Do you two have names?" Junior asked. Slightly weary of the big guy behind Yang. Ryker.

"Oh we have many names Junior. But you can start by calling us sir!" Yang declared before grabbing Junior by his poor abused nuts.

"People say you know everything. I want you to tell me where I ca-" Was all that could be said before she was pulled away by a silver haired girl. "What are you doing! Don't grab him the-" People sure do get interrupted a lot. The silver haired girl was shoved and hit her head on the counter and stopped moving.

Yuki, who had seen the whole thing immediately rushed over to check Smash out while Yang continued interrogating Junior the way she wanted.

Smash got up before Yuki could check for damage. The fall had dizzied him and nothing more.

"Excuse me Yuki, I gotta take care of this." Smash said as he flashed into his armor and stood up.

He walked up to Yang again and when she turned to face him, he slapped her. Hard. Like hard enough that she was sent flying several feet. With Ryker following her soon after as revenge for insulting somebodies dick.

"Listen up you too. We're all friends here but I've been having a great time with Yuki and I don't want you ruining it by blowing up the fucking building. So either walk the fuck out or I literally throw you out the fucking door." Smash said with a threatening glare. Before looking at Junior behind him.

"I understand you're the owner of this establishment. I want a permanent discount after this is done. I just had my night ruined and I'm doing you a favor by getting these 2 out. Oh and get my friend a Refill on his drink."

Yang and Ryker had gotten up and taken out their weapons. Yang's Ember Cilica. And the Dawn Breaker for Ryker.

"Smash he has information I want. Move or get hurt." Yang warned.

"Ok we're doing this the hard way. Don't say I didn't warn you Yang. And Ryker? C'mon man I thought you were smarter than this. Ah well. Guess I don't get to go back to drinking with a friend." Smash said before taking out his D Glaive. "I'll try to end this quickly so I don't cause too much damage to the building or the drinks." Smash said as he entered the Maverick Hunter's Combat Stance.

(((Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)))


	12. Chapter 12

As the three stood, the fight about to start, Yuki wondered if he should actually do something to help Smash against Yang and Ryker. But then his drink arrived and decided against it. Smash will be fine.

(((Beep Boop)))

Yang, just wanting this to be over with so she could get her information, shot forward with her gauntlets and aimed to just knock Smash out and be done with it.

The punch connected and Smash's head turned. Before turning back and looking at Yang.

"I figured you had some anger to let out so I let you hit me. I'm not letting you hit me again though." He said as Yang threw another punch. Said punch was dodged with relative ease allowing Smash to block a swing of the Dawn Breaker from Ryker with the D-Glaive.

Smash shoved the axe aside and kicked Ryker square in the stomach. Making him skid a few feet backwards as he groaned before shaking it off.

Before Smash could move forward he was punched in the back of the head by Yang, actually lifting him off his feet and sending him face first into the ground. This did not last long as it turns out Smash knows how to dance. He used the momentum of the fall to become a whirling cyclone of kicks before jumping up and balancing the D Glaive on his finger.

Ryker charged behind him before stopping and switching the Dawn Breaker from Axe to Light Machine Gun with Chainsaw. And started firing.

And Smash just walked right through them. "You're gonna have to get some better ammo Ryker! Tiny bits of metal won't affect me!" He said before side-stepping a hit from the Chainsaw (Not running) and grabbing Ryker by the neck and repeatedly punching his stomach. Before being stopped by Yang who shot him in the back. And then did it again. And again. And...You see where this is going?

While the shots hurt quite a bit. It wasn't anything damaging at the moment. With a roundhouse kick to Ryker's face, he turned around and started swiping with the D-Glaive. Sending the shots towards the ground and ceiling with each alternating swing.

"Just go down already!" Yang yelled before propelling herself forward into close quarters combat once again with Ryker coming in for the assist.

Smash blocked Yang's punch with his forearm but was hit by Ryker in the leg, tripping him and allowing Yang to send Smash flying into a pillar that he started jumping up before using his Dash Boots to gain a bunch of momentum quickly, sending him flying into Ryker with the world's most glorious headbutt. Instantly downing Ryker as he felt his ribs crack.

As Smash got up and tripped Yang who charged at him once again, he pulled something out from behind him and threw it at Ryker. "Give that back later will ya?" The item, a subtank, started mending Rykers poor ribs with nanomachines that self-destructed upon completion.

Yang had started to get up before the D-Glaive was planted in front of her face into the floor.

"Yang. I'll give you one more chance. Get out, or I'll throw you out. I've already taken out Ryker, poor guy doesn't know how to fight with a team mate in close quarters..." Smash said as he looked back at Ryker, not noticing that he had cut Yangs hair and her left eye was twitching.

"You...Cut...My...Hair!" Yang yelled before getting up and pummeling Smash. Each hit sending him back a little more. And each hit hurting him a little more.

And then she was picked up.

Smash just held her above his head like nothing was wrong and walked to the exit.

"Oh. You were actually serious about throwing us out. Huh." Yang said blankly as she was literally thrown out of the club. With Ryker following soon after. His ribs fixed and conscious.

Smash stood at the door. "Sorry! We would have fought longer but we've caused enough damage to the club and the Author realized that he doesn't know how to write a two against one fight!" He yelled before closing the door and going back to the bar to pick up Junior, who was lying on the ground in pain due to having his nuts painfully tugged. Then tugged harder when said hands grabbing his nuts were pulled off forcefully while still holding on.

"I don't think they'll bother you anymore, and if they do, I'm probably gonna be frequenting this place. Great service for such a shady bar that deals with criminals. Anyways, you should probably get your nuts checked. See ya!" Smash said before walking away and flashing into his "Trap Mode" again and sitting at the booth with Yuki. Watching as the previous bar goers returned to the dance floor. Smash hadn't even realized they had evacuated the stage.

"Well that was bad. This...didn't ruin the night right? I was having fun and don't want it to end." Smash said looking at the dance floor with a minor frown.

"Nah it's fine. It's like 6 PM. We have plenty of time...Dance Battle?" Yuki suggested.

"Fuck yeah let's go."

And go they did. The video recording of Yuki and Sma... _June's_ dance battle became popular in every city that wasn't vale. Becoming the most liked video on the internet within 4 and a half hours of posting.

Unfortunately the recording corrupted at the last 30 seconds so it's a mystery who won.

Rip Dance Battle.

(((Beep Boop)))

With Roman...

Roman was heading towards a warehouse he owned to plan out his next big plan before he looked up.

"I feel like something horribly acted out just happened. As if a fight that was so bad everyone had to look away occurred right this moment."

He shook his head.

"Ah it's probably nothing."

(((Beep Boop)))

Meanwhile at Beacon.

Jaune was setting everyone's alarm to 7:30 so they had enough time to get up and making sure he had his gear on him. He was gonna learn magic!

"Heh. Magic. Like something out of a fairy tale. Except it's real."

Pyrrha walked up to Jaune from where she was doing assigned homework. "Jaune...do you really think that...Eagle knows magic? It seems a bit farfetched doesn't it? I mean it could just be her semblance." She said with a small frown on her face.

"It could be, but I have faith that she's telling the truth. What she showed me couldn't be faked or a semblance. It was too diverse. Healing and some sort of giant explosion from the ground? Why would I pass up even the chance for it to be real!" Jaune said, getting more excited the more that he spoke.

"Well...Alright Jaune if you're sure. Just be careful. If its as strong as you say you'd best listen to Eagle." Pyrrha said, worried.

"Don't worry. It will be fine alright? I'll see you guys later!" Jaune said as he left the room to go to the arena, where Eagle would be teaching Jaune.

Nothing of note happened on the way over, just Cardin and the other members of his racist team getting out of the nurse's room after getting their dicks kicked in. Walking seemed to cause them pain.

Jaune entered the arena and was astounded at what he saw. Instead of Eagle sitting or standing somewhere waiting, he saw two people moving at insane speeds building some massive machine out of seemingly nothing.

As he just stared at what was going on before him, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Eagle, who had actually been sitting in the room the whole time watching the people building the big machine and hoping they don't get hurt.

"Impressed? That's Mandi and Dylan doing that. I have no idea how they do it and I don't want to know, that seems pretty dangerous. Anyways are you ready to start?" Eagle asked, watching an explosion cover Mandi's face in soot but staying unharmed.

"Uh...yeah. Let's start. And get out of here before a bigger explosion happens." Jaune said with an odd look on his face before running to the part of the room furthest away from the machine. With Eagle walking behind him.

When Eagle reached Jaune she started a brief explanation of how white magic works. "Okay...how do I put this...White Magic cannot be learned and everyone can learn every bit of White Magic. White Magic is kind of like a living thing that picks and chooses who deserves what power it has...um...it always has a sort of order though. A person will always start with the weaker spells and as they grow stronger or smarter or something similar, they will learn new spells. It will just come to you suddenly. Do you get it?" Eagle asked after the explanation.

"Ah...Yeah. Yeah I think I got it." Jaune said uncertainly. He didn't know how that was supposed to work in the slightest.

"Okay good...I didn't want to say more. Now, I'm going to put a bit of magic through you, and I want you to tell me what words pop into your head." Eagle said before putting both her hands on Jaune chest.

"H-hey! You could have waited a se-" Was all Jaune got out before he felt a strange sensation flow throughout his body, and information force its way into his head. _Cure, Shell, Protect, Cura, Silence, Libra._

Jaune Couldn't describe the feeling of having knowledge shoved into his brain like it just was. But the magic Eagle was putting into him felt warm. Safe even.

"I got it...Cure, Shell, Protect, Cura, Silence and Libra. I know what they do and how to use them...But how? I don't understand...how did it work?" Jaune asked. More confused than me after that Christmas party.

"I dunno...I'm gonna go get foods. You wanna come?"

Jaune was utterly baffled at the casualness of Eagle at this moment. But he could go for some food as well...

"Yeah sure. Where to?"

(((Beep Boop)))

Ruby was in her dorm with Blake. Sitting at her desk. Yang was out with Ryker, hopefully staying out of trouble, And Weiss was walking around the school and memorizing the layout, as she hadn't had the time to do it before.

She was looking at Crescent Rose and thinking of ways she could improve it. But there was one thing on her mind and she couldn't for the life of her get it out of her mind.

 _Smash._

Just something about him...his mannerisms, how he held his weapons, just the very sound he makes by existing...It felt off. It gave Ruby the feel she had when she worked on Crescent Rose. He felt just like a _Weapon_. Every single time she thought of a weapon her mind would turn to Smash. And she **Didn't. Know. Why.**

She took a look at Blake, who was sitting on her bed reading a book. The cover said "Plane Axe" But what Ruby didn't know what that Blake was actually reading the newest "Ninja's of love" book that she had placed inside "Plane Axe".

Blake noticed the look. Normally it wouldn't have raised an eyebrow but in the very short time she had known Ruby, she had learned that when she was working on something she wouldn't look away until she was finished.

"Something on your mind?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the book. Ruby just sighed, knowing that Blake knew something was up.

"I can't get someone out of my head. He's constantly there every time I think about weapons."

Blake raised her other eyebrow at the 'he' part.

"Do you have any idea why he's on your mind?" She asked, semi-curious about Ruby's issue now.

"Yeah...My problem is that I don't know why he is the way he is...it's confusing and I don't like it! People shouldn't be like he is!"

Blake went from semi-curious to fully invested in a few sentences.

"So who are we talking about right now?"

"I'm talking about Smash. The S in Team EYSM? Our neighbors. He's just...different than other people. He feels like Crescent Rose and I don't know why. It's just a weird feeling I have..." Ruby trailed off, not sure how to continue speaking.

Blake let out a sigh. She had been thinking about their neighbors as well. Specifically, the guy who looked oddly hot in a skirt...

"If you don't understand the odd feeling that I can only assume isn't a crush of some kind considering you're not stumbling over your words, you should go talk to him about it. He may have some idea why you're feeling the way you do." Blake offered. Ruby briefly considered it before coming to the slightly obvious realization that she'd never figure the feeling out if she didn't either ask or kidnap him.

"You're right! Thanks Blake!" Ruby said before running out of the room. Then coming back in half a minute later when she was told that Smash was out with Yuki, Ryker and DJ.

(((Beep Boop)))

DJ was sitting in a library reading from a huge stack of books that he had gathered over his visit. He was reading about the history of Vale and Remnant as a whole. You see, DJ was always a history nut. He simply loved to learn about history and had encyclopedic knowledge of feudal Japan...which was now entirely useless.

So that's why DJ is here, to get more knowledge on the world they ended up on.

It was pretty boring.

That is until somebody took a seat across from DJ. He looked up to see none other than Pyrrha Nikos. Popular girl in the school and he doesn't have a clue why.

"Hey Pyrrha! What are you doing here?" DJ asked before going back to reading, keeping his ears open.

"Well I came here to read up about the history of Vale. I know plenty about Mistral but my knowledge about Vale is lacking. Everyone on my team is out as well so I have some free time. I assume you're reading up on Vale as well?" Pyrrha asked, noticing the large pile of books to the side.

"Yep. I'm from Tellius and only came here for Beacon and because my friends are here. So I don't really know much about the area."

"Tellius? Where is that?"

 _'Fuck. She shouldn't have known that.'_ DJ thought in his head after he fucked up.

Deciding to wing it, he took out his scroll and began typing a message to a group chat while he answered Pyrrha. "Tellius is a small island of many off to the east. The location is just off the map of remnant. Whoever drew it made a few mistakes. My friends and I are from those islands." Those were the exact words that DJ typed to the group chat as well. The 7 who saw the message knew that DJ fucked up.

 _'Wait why am I even worried about this? It's not like our lives are in danger if we reveal this...so why am I worried? Why don't I want to tell the truth?'_

"Well that's where I lived. So, where did YOU live Pyrrha?" DJ asked, putting the thought to the back of his head.

"Well...I used to live in Mistral..."

This continued for some time. DJ and Pyrrha talked for many hours until they went back to beacon together. Learning about Vale forgotten.

(((Beep Boop)))

Ryker and Yang were walking through the hallways of Beacon to their dorm rooms. The night having been partially ruined when Smash literally threw them out of the bar they were going to get information from. It wasn't all bad though. They went to another bar and got a few drinks, danced. Did those things until it was fairly late at night. Ryker Semi-Hammered, though he didn't show it, and Yang still being sober enough to drive her motorcycle proficiently.

When she entered her dorm room, Ryker going to his while holding onto the wall to avoid falling over from drunkenness.

Everyone in the dorm was asleep, even Weiss who had returned from her 4 hour tour of the school and its campus. And Ruby, who had probably stayed up late waiting for Yang to come back.

Truthfully Yang didn't know what time it was and really didn't care. She plopped onto her bed face first and immediately fell asleep. Dreaming of getting thrown out of a bar by a giant Smash.

Ryker meanwhile had trouble getting his door open before remembering to push. Not pull. The sudden opening of the door, and creation of a hole in the wall, startled Mandi and Eagle, who were awoken to the sounds of Ryker drunkenly breaking the wall and falling onto a bed.

The silence would not last however as Smash and Yuki both laughed their way into the room before Smash shut up and told Yuki to shut up as well. Stating that the 2 people who were supposed to be in the room were asleep and that they had to move Ryker into his own dorm.

Then Yuki picked Ryker up and went outside. When he returned Ryker wasn't with him and Smash was in his normal form. Laying on his bed on his side with the lights out.

Yuki took off his clothes, yes all of them, and went to sleep.

DJ arrived back with Pyrrha the latest of all of them. Saying a quick goodbye to the newfound friend and returning to his own dorm only to find that Dylan and Trash were moving a giant capsule of sorts into the corner of the room and Ryker was laying on bombchus instead of an actual bed. Eh. Not his problem. Was his last thought as he crawled under the covers in his clothes and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A week had passed since the last time we saw our semi-beloved idiots, in that time every member of the TIG gang had become model students according to everyone who isn't Glynda Goodwitch.

It was lunchtime at the moment and teams RWBY, EYSM, DDRT, and JNPR were seated at the largest cafeteria table, with everyone having a different conversation.

"So wait, you're telling me that you have a sniper rifle so powerful it can send you flying built into Crescent Rose? How did you even manage that? I don't...I can't even." DJ said to Ruby, who was drinking a rather impressive amount of milk.

"Well first I had to design the rifle itself, then I had to find a way to build a Scythe around it while letting it work properly so I-" Yeah this might go on for a while...

(((Beep Boop)))

"Hey...listen I'm sorry about punching you through that wall last week. I just couldn't muster up the courage to apologize for some reason. I don't know what came over me. I ju-"

"Smash it's alright. I've already forgiven you. If anything I'm impressed you were able to beat me! I do have to ask though...How did you manage to paralyze me? All you said was 'no'. Was it your semblance?" Pyrrha asked Smash, who let out a low chuckle.

"Ah Pyrrha...let me introduce you to the wonderful world of weaponized words. And by that, I mean I have no idea how I did it or how you were paralyzed. That was all you. I was just expressing my disagreement with getting kneed in the crotch."

(((Beep Boop)))

"YUKI! Can you tell me something? Where do you keep those mouse bombs of yours? How did you make them? Can I have some? Tell me!" Nora yelled all in one breath as Ren talked to Dylan about the habits of the people they take care of.

"I could tell you. But I think I'll choose not to." Yuki stated, a hint to a smile on his face as he ate his lunch.

"C'mon! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Nope."

Yuki later found his bed drenched in syrup.

"rip bed."

(((Beep Boop)))

"So what really is your semblance? Magic isn't real. You must just have something similar to it. Or something entirely different that you just call magic." Weiss said to Eagle.

Eagle facepalmed and moaned. This had been the fifth time she had been told this in the week since school had been in session.

"But. It. Is. I really don't understand why you people can't accept this. You have a mystical substance that channels the power of the elements, something mostly used by black mages, and you all have a special power that draws on your personality. Why is magic so far out of the realm of possibility for you?" Eagle said tiredly.

"Because it's _Magic._ Pure fantasy! Everything else can be explained! Your _Magic_ can't!"

Eagle head-desked.

(((Beep Boop)))

"So you've basically acted like a mom for Ruby? That's pretty fucking impressive considering the 2 year age gap between the two of you. Must have had to mature fast." Trash said as he started chugging orange juice.

"Look I've told you like 4 times already, I don't want to talk about this. At least not when Ruby is around. And you've ONLY asked when Ruby is around. If you ask again I'll get physical." Yang said threateningly, her eyes slowly changing color.

"OW THAT HURTS!" A voice yelled from behind half the table and in front of the other half.

"I agree! Wait what are we talking about?" Smash asked, before catching up with what was said. "Oh. That." He said as he saw a Rabbit Faunus getting her ears pulled by the resident bully, Cardin Winchester.

Like all bullies, he and his posse mocked the rabbit faunus until eventually letting go and laughing as she speed walked away, one hand holding the ear that was being tugged.

"Atrocious...I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said.

"That may be but you can apparently sit people like him...I'm not sorry." Ryker said before having Team RWBY and JNPR glare at him.

"Why are you all glaring at him? None of you did anything to help." Yuki stated. "It's not like it would have been that hard to stop him. He has the strength of an ant! If an ant was...This big!" Yuki said before spreading his arms out wide.

"Psh. Cardin isn't that weak...I speak from experience." Jaune said, looking at Yuki skeptically.

Yuki spread his arms out a fraction wider. Jaunes eyes widened.

"He's THAT strong? I never had a chance in the first place! No wonder he gets away with what he does!" Jaune yelled.

' _This seems awfully familiar...'_ The guys of the TIG gang thought.

"You know...that reminds me. Jaune, Cardin's been bullying you too right? Something about you being the worst fighter in the year?" Smash asked, watching as Weiss facepalmed.

"Do you have any tact whatsoever?" Weiss asked exasperated. Smash let out a small laugh.

"Not the first time I've been asked that. Yes I do and I know how to use it. I just don't because being blunt is the right way to do things. The way I see it if someone can't handle the truth then they...fuck how do I put this...ah fuck it. I just like being blunt"

He never did figure out the answer while they were at the table.

"You also seem to enjoy swearing..." Weiss muttered.

"Okay, back to the problem at hand, Jaune we all know that you suck at fighting. Very, very much. So, me and DJ have an idea. Your shield can obviously mecha-shift. So I had the brilliant idea to turn it into a 'Dust-Boomerang' Which I have the power to do...with your permission. I don't want to go dicking around with something that might be a family heirloom or something of the sort." Smash offered, catching on to a look Pyrrha had on her face. Slight sadness that was trying to be held inside.

Jaune stared at Smash for a minute before speaking. "Guys, thanks for the offer but I think I'll be fine...without the training. The Dust-Boomerang sounds freaking sweet! How soon can you make it?" Jaune asked, Excited. He could be like that comic book hero! Captain Remnant!

"Tomorrow okay?" Smash asked. Slightly bewildered at the change in Jaune.

"Sounds great! See you guys later!"

Everyone just stared at Jaune leaving.

"Okay...just putting it out here, I have no fucking idea what just happened. But I'm _pretty_ sure that he just doesn't want to talk about the bullying thing. Somebody should talk to him." Ryker said.

Everyone heard an "I got it!" And suddenly Ruby was gone. And with the burst of speed that accompanied her leaving, knocked over Smash's Diet Coke.

The 7 members of the TIG gang who weren't Smash were suddenly gone. With screams for everyone to "RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!" Accompanying them.

Rebuilding the cafeteria after a sudden explosion was expensive.

Somehow the Diet Coke in the fridge was left unharmed. Much to Smashs delight.

(((Beep Boop)))

It only took a second for Ruby to catch up to Jaune.

"Jaune wait!" Ruby yelled, stopping before she crashed into him.

"Ruby? What do you want?" Jaune asked with a small frown on his face.

"Jaune, we know you're having trouble in class. We can help!"

"Thanks for the concern Ruby but I already said I don't need it." Jaune stated before attempting to walk away.

Ruby put her hand on Jaunes shoulder and pulled him back slightly.

"Jaune, there's no shame in asking for help and training with the two of them...I'm doing it. After I lost to Dylan on Day 1 I asked if Smash could help me after he found me sulking after class." Ruby said, feeling bad about lying. She would have to ask about actually receiving training. Sounded like a good idea. And she would get to see more of the _D Glaive._ And ask about him feeling like a weapon...She had forgotten about that.

"You? Need training from them? Ruby you're amazing! Why would you need training from them?" Jaune asked, surprised that one of the best fighters in the year was receiving training from another student.

"Jaune I'm here to talk about your problem. Not mine. Please we don't want to see you get bullied because you're too stubborn to get help! Please...Just come train with Smash and DJ." Ruby pleaded, sadness present in her eyes as she thought about the things Cardin had done to Jaune.

Jaune looked at Ruby for a second before sighing.

"Alright Ruby. I'll do it. I give you my word. And an Arc never goes back on his word!" Jaune finished proudly as he watched Ruby's frown turn into a smile mid-sentence.

 _ **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

"What the heck was that!" Jaune and Ruby yelled as they looked towards the source of the explosion and saw everyone who was in the cafeteria lying covered in soot in the hallway, with the wall and cafeteria demolished.

"…"

"…"

Glynda Goodwitch came around the corner closer to the cafeteria and loudly demanded to know "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?"

(((Beep Boop)))

"So let me clarify this...you blew up the school cafeteria...because your diet coke was spilt." Ozpin asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Yep. Before we go any further with this I just want to say that the cafeteria has already been repaired and the broken outlets have been fixed by Mandi and Dylan. But yeah, I blew up the cafeteria because my diet coke was spilt. I don't remember doing it, I just know I did it." Smash clarified to Ozpin and Glynda. Who was going through every stress relief exercise that she had ever learned just to avoid throttling the Reploid.

"Okay, this is going better than I had planned for...may I ask HOW you managed to blow up the cafeteria?" Ozpin asked. Downing his cup of coffee before pulling out another one and downing that one as well. The stress causing him to stress drink his seemingly infinite amount of coffee.

"Well, I'm a robot of sorts. All robots have power supplies. So I blew mine up." Smash explained.

"You blew up your power supply."

"Yep."

"How are you alive? Wouldn't that have killed you and everyone else in the room?" Ozpin asked. Now continuously drinking his coffee.

"Ozpin please stop chugging your coffee, you're spilling it on those papers on your desk, and minorly annoying me." Smash said, not really paying attention to the conversation and more focusing on everything around him. This was ignored however.

"Alright you won't stop...anyways, I have no clue how everyone else survived, I blame aura, but the explosion isn't powerful enough to hurt any part of me. And I have 4 special devices that can restore any part of my body. So there. Can I leave now? I've missed my class with Oobleck and I have a shipment of computers and game consoles I need to be at the front of the school to receive." Smash said, standing up.

Glynda finally chose to speak up. "No you may not leave! We still have to discuss your punishment!"

Smash narrowed his eyes at Glynda. "Look I'm sorry that I blew up the cafeteria but I am more than twice your age Glynda. Do not attempt to punish me as if I were a child. I will gladly work to pay off the non-existent damages as payment for the stress and pain I caused you and the students respectively, but I will not be punished like one of your students. I believe we're done here." Smash said, walking out and finally putting his decades of experience to use.

He quickly walked back in.

"Oh, before I forget, Can you not hit on Yuki? I know you were really drunk but I'd appreciate if you tried not to hit on my friend." He said before walking out once again.

Ozpin chuckled and looked towards Glynda. "Hitting on students Glynda? I didn't think you were that type of person." He said, the chuckling growing louder.

Glynda simply glared.

"I was incredibly drunk when it happened. I didn't recognize him and we were at some shady club in vale so I wouldn't be recognized by anyone. Smash was there as well and I recognized him immediately."

Ozpins chuckling grew into full laughter as he spilt his coffee.

He looked at it for a minute.

And then the office exploded.

(((Beep Boop)))

Smash was out in vale with Ruby, who had climbed onto Smash's back and refused to leave until he let her come. The main purpose of coming out was to get materials for the Dust-Boomerang Shield Upgrade that was planned for Jaune.

"You know, despite you forcing your way out here with me to pick up materials, I'm kinda glad you did. Despite my immense knowledge of everything ever, I don't know much about dust. So I'd probably be spending money on every dust type and seeing what they do." Smash explained, joking around and trying to get a laugh.

Ruby smiled as she pulled him into a dust store in the middle of Vale.

"Well there's another reason why I wanted to come out." Ruby said before she started speaking at a speed that even Smash couldn't pick up.

"Mind repeating that a bit slower? It was cute and animeish but I kinda want to know what you said." Smash said as he took a look around, focusing on the small hats section of the store sitting in the corner. It reminded him of the old convenience shops back in his home world.

Ruby blushed heavily at being called cute. And started speaking fast again until Smash put a hand on her shoulder. "Ruby, I need you to stop talking fast. Okay? I like it, it's you, and if we were talking about something else I'd let you keep going for the sheer entertainment. So calm down." Smash said as Ruby took a deep breath.

"I made a mistake with Jaune earlier today. I said that I was training with you after I lost to Dylan. And I can't think of a way to get out of being thought of as a liar...I was wondering if you could help me get out of this." Ruby asked shyly, looking down. Smash smiled.

"Is that all? Don't worry about it I'll take care of it. Just don't get into the habit of lying. It does more harm than good. Trust me, I've lived it." Smash said, thinking back to a time when he used to lie very frequently.

"Listen, I know what you lovebirds are talking about is probably important, but can you hurry up? I do have a business to run after all." The shop owner said, tapping his foot behind the counter.

"Sorry!" Ruby Squeaked.

"How the hell...Sure thing sir, sorry for making you wait so long. C'mon Ruby, let's get the dust." Smash said, nodding his head towards the dust in the counter. Ruby nodded and began explaining how each bit of dust could be used in the way Smash had planned the Dust-Boomerang to be built.

"Huh. Only the fire dust can do what I had planned. Thanks for the help Ruby!" Smash said, collecting a sufficient amount of fire dust and placing it on the counter.

"Yeah...no problem." Ruby said looking anywhere but at Smash.

"Alright, will that be all you're purchasing?" The shop owner asked.

"Yeah we should be fiiiiiiiiiiii-"

"Smash? Are you okay?"

"TOPHAT!" Smash yelled before running over to the hat corner of the store and raising a perfectly normal tophat above his head as if it were the greatest thing ever created.

"WE'RE BUYING THIS. THAT WILL BE ALL. HAVE THIS MONEY." Smash continued yelling before giving the exact amount of money to buy the Tophat and Dust and running out of the store, dragging Ruby with him.

The shop owner just stared at the door.

"Alrighty then." He said, before taking out a book and reading from the middle.

(((Beep Boop)))

The Team DDRT dorm was empty, well unless you count DJ as a person. In that case the dorm had one person in it.

He was diligently doing the homework Oobleck had assigned as he had absolutely nothing better to do. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

He got up to open the door and was surprised to see Pyrrha standing there.

"Hello DJ. May I come in? There's something I'd like to discuss with you." Pyrrha asked. A look of worry on her face.

DJ noticed the look and motioned her inside. He motioned to a bed and sat down opposite to it. "What did you need Pyrrha?" He asked. Concerned.

"I wanted to talk to you about training Jaune. Our team has been having some...problems. And I think the first step on the road to fixing that problem would be forming bonds. So that's why I would like to request that you allow me to train Jaune instead of you." Pyrrha asked DJ. Not sure what he would say.

"Done."

Pyrrha blinked, surprised at how easy that was. She expected a struggle of some kind to get him to let her train Jaune.

"Don't get me wrong, Jaune's a good guy. But I've never trained a person in my life and the only reason I agreed to do so was because I owed Smash a favor. If you want to train Jaune, good job. You're doing something I approve of." DJ explained. Smiling as Pyrrha's face lit up at the genuine praise she was receiving for something that was not fighting.

"Thank you DJ. You have no idea how much this means to me." Pyrrha said as he stood up smiling.

"Well...I kinda do. Something similar has happened to me before." DJ said, thinking back to when he still lived with Ike.

"Really? Do tell! I would love to hear some stories!" Pyrrha said as she sat down once again. The slightest feeling of giddyness welling up inside of her.

"As long as you tell me some stories in return. I like to know as much as I can about my friends."

"Of course."

(((Beep Boop)))

Yuki and Blake were sitting in the library, Blake reading some mystery novel that Yuki didn't really care to learn about, and Yuki...playing a visual novel that involved Cat Faunus. On a newly shipped laptop. You know, the ones that Smash had to be at the front of the school to receive? They were engaged in a quiet conversation so they wouldn't disturb the rest of the library.

"-So basically if you scare them about 50 of them will come out of nowhere and start pecking at you. It's actually fatal in severe cases. But those almost never happen. It's actually pretty entertaining to watch."

"How do peaceful creatures have such an advanced defense?" Blake asked, turning a page

"Pfft. Fuck if I know. I'm too lazy to learn about them." Yuki said, not looking away from the screen, turning it away slightly as a more...provocative scene came up.

This went on for some time. Each time a provocative scene came up, Yuki would turn it more.

Small talk was achieved today.

(((Beep Boop)))

The Beacon gym. Filled with comically oversized weights, a multi-mile long track, and several million lien worth of equipment, decoration, musical selection, and vending machine snacks.

Yang was lifting weights, with Ryker spotting for her. It was apparent that there was no need to do this but the rules state that every weight lifter must have a spotter.

"-And that's how I turned down 82% of my city in a single night." Ryker finished the story he was telling as he watched Yang lift a ridiculously large weight.

"Did you really...have to...interrupt the major football game...to do it though?" Yang said through grunts as she was reaching her limit. 3452 reps currently.

"No. Not really. But I did it anyways because Jack Atlas pissed me off."

"Who's...Jack Atlas?"

"An asshole with an ego complex and a passion for long ass coats. And a fetish for childrens card games..." Ryker said, thinking back to his time before arriving here. He always did wonder why Jack carried a deck for a childrens card game around at all times.

"And...3500. Your turn Ryker." Yang said, getting up and taking a seat. With Ryker replacing her on the stand.

As he started to do reps, he told Yang to put on more. But it wasn't enough to take effort.

"More." And Yang put more on. It wasn't enough.

"More!" It still wasn't enough.

"Ok, just put every single weight on. Every single damn one."

It took some time but eventually every single spare weight in the gym was on Rykers bar. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and just watched Ryker.

"Ok you know what? I give up. This thing isn't heavy enough." Ryker said, attempting to put the weight back on the rack. Big mistake.

The moment he let go of the weight, he was flung through the walls of the gym and Beacon. Flying for miles before landing in the middle of vale and skipping through alleys. He didn't hit a single building oddly enough.

The weight that he let go off fell through the floor due to the extreme weight. There was a huge weight shaped hole in the gym. Beacon had to hire people to fill in the floor with concrete. Which took several hours. The hole was ridiculously deep.

Ryker was retrieved sometime in the future.

(((Beep Boop)))

"Hey Smash, can I ask you something?" Ruby asked. They were sitting in a park eating Ice Cream after Smash calmed down from his Top-Hat induced craze and was now calmly wearing it.

"Yeah sure go ahead." He said. Making an audible 'nom' sound as he bit his chocolate cone.

"You...feel like a weapon to me. Er...What I mean Is that I get the same feeling from you that I do from Crescent Rose. Powerful. Like a weapon. Do you know what it is?" She asked, blushing because she thought she sounded incredibly awkward.

Smash 'nommed' the last of his ice cream and sighed. "You know what? I trust you. I'll show you." He said, rolling up the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing.

"Nothing out of the ordinary right? Watch this." He said, Ruby watched in fascination has his arm morphed into a tube with a hole at the end of it.

"I'm mostly metal Ruby. I'm more robot than I am human. my other arm can do the same thing and my legs aren't human either. My dash 'boots' are just my legs. I don't use my buster cannons because in my experience, people don't trust something different. That and I'm pretty sure I'd have the military after me." Smash explained. A sad look adorning his face as he thought back to his first life.

"ha...Jesus christ I want my body back." He said, turning his arm back to normal.

Ruby just watched the arm turn back, her mind trying to come up with something to say.

"Well...I think it's cool." Ruby said. Smash let out a single 'ha'.

"Of course you would. I'm a walking weapon. Why wouldn't a weapon lover like you like what I am?" Smash said, looking at the shattered moon that was rising slowly.

"Smash I mean it. You don't have to feel the way you do. I mean...you're still human right? Human heart, brain...I think that's what matters most. Not all these other parts of ours." Ruby said in an effort to cheer Smash up.

These words only made Smash feel worse. He didn't have those either, but he didn't want to come out as some soul-less robot.

"…...Thanks. Ruby. That means a lot to me." He said putting an arm around her and pulling her close without realizing that he did so, or that Ruby's face was the same color as her hood.

Smash is a very touchy person.


	14. Chapter 14

'The fuck happened. Everything is different. I can't hear. I can't see. I can't feel. What the actual fuck is happening.'

'Alright, calm down...think $&% think. What happened before you got here...I was...on a computer. Yes, and I was talking. Talking with...my friends...Yuki, Eagle, Mandi, Trash, Dylan, DJ, Ryker. Those were their names...I think they were? I can't fucking think straight...Oh so this is what blind people see. It really is just nothing. That's a mind fuck...Back on track & #. Focus.'

"Nearly...Tune...bug report...good to go."

'Who the fuck was saying that? Bug Report? Was I in some sort of coma? Oh god I hope I'm not in one of those anesthesia nightmares where people can feel everything that happens to them but can't say anything.'

"Activate him."

'Activate? Him? You can't activate a person...some sort of experimental medical robot? Oh god did I have a heart attack or something? Am I just a test subject now? Alright...calm down #!%. Just wait and try to get mo-'

And he could feel. And he could see. His senses were back. His eyes snapped open as he jolted from whatever he was laying on and fell face first on the floor. An audible 'Clink' sound being made.

He was immediately pulled to his feet, he was disoriented. Sudden return of his senses had scrambled his brain. He saw someone in front of him. He felt them pick him up and seat him down. He heard them talking to him but he couldn't make out the words. He focused. His composure coming back and the ability to actually hear returning.

"-you alright? Tune!" The mass of blue that he saw gradually took shape. It looked really familiar. The helmet on the person was similar to something...Megaman X. That was the person that helmet belonged to.

X turned away to face an old guy with a beard. "Doctor Cain, why did he fall over? He looks disoriented, I thought there were no bugs?" Wait, hold the fuck on.

They weren't speaking English. But he could understand them perfectly. And bugs? He wasn't a robot or a reploid...Wait a second.

He started patting himself over the body, the red mass that had been in the corner, which cleared up to be Zero himself, looked at him strangely.

*#% had never been one to not voice his opinion when it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Alright, everyone stop, can someone PLEASE tell me what the hell happened? Where am I? Who are you? And why the FUCK am I here?" He said in English.

X and Doctor Cain looked over in surprise. The Doctor started muttering something, yet he picked it up clear as day. "I don't remember programming him with such a foul mouth..." % # was fed up.

"There it is again! What do you mean 'Programming me'? The fuck were you doing to me! Actually, I have a better question. How the actual fuck are you all here?" He said. Over in the corner, Zero glared. The kid had a mouth on him.

Dr. Cain told X to sit 'Tune' down. Was that in reference to him? Either way, he sat down before he was told to and put one leg over the other.

X started speaking. "Ok this didn't go as planned...My name is X. Over in the corner is Zero, Dr. Cain is who I was just speaking to." X said with caution. Tune was obviously very disoriented, too much could set him off or cause problems.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked. Some Reploids had problems when first activating. The standard procedure was to walk them through basic operation by asking basic questions. Step one: Get them to activate their 'Brain'

(#% could tell that X was being cautious and careful. He didn't really appreciate the questions but he didn't really know what to ask so he answered.

"My name is $& -% !^& . I'll ask again, what did you mean by 'programming me'?" He said.

'Something's wrong. He should have said the name we gave him, not a random one.'

"Ok #%^, there have been a few...issues. So, I'm going to walk you through what's happening right now. You are something called a Reploid. It stands for Replicated-Android." X said slowly and calmly.

"Your name is Tune." The Reploid in question raised an eyebrow. "So I'm a Reploid...You know what? Fuck it. I'm just going to go with this." He said. X didn't react to this, his day was strange enough already, if this went by easy, he didn't care how it happened anymore.

"Me and Zero are your parents. We're the ones who designed you. If you have any questions, you can ask us."

Tune stared at X for a minute. Mind trying to wrap around a relationship between X and Zero.

"I am okay with this. What I'm not okay with is how robotic you're acting right now. Aren't Reploids supposed to be as human as possible?" He asked. Concerned over just how neutral X sounded right now.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, I'll show you around the hunter base."

(((Beep Boop)))

'You know me, despite getting ripped from my own world into another world that's going to become a wartorn hellhole, I'm okay with this.' Tune thought to himself as he set the world record for most Diet Coke drank in 60 seconds.

Then he had an epiphany.

'Wait a fucking moment. I know exactly what's going to happen and who is going to do what. I can change things...Now how am I supposed to do that? Think about the events...Sigma hasn't gone berserk yet. But Zero is calm. So Sigma is already infected with the virus. I can't stop that. I'm not built for combat unfortunately so I can't help on the field...Zero. Zero overloads his core during the fight with Vile. How can I prevent that? It would break X into pieces...I can't let Zero die. Not once.'

As he thought about this he looked around the room he was in. This was the bedroom X and Zero had given him. The dorms at the hunter base were much larger than he thought they'd be. He was currently sitting on a throne made out of Diet Coke cases. Don't ask where he got them, X and Zero don't know and Tune won't tell you.

'I don't really have to make huge plans. The series is supposed to take place over a number of years before 22XX arrives. I should probably just focus on the now and enjoy life.' Tune thought as he looked at the book on his desk. It was about the history of Earth. The Megaman X earth. Not...our earth.

He was in the middle of excessively swearing because he dropped the book and lost his spot when a excessively loud alarm blared excessively with the person who did the announcements excessively yelling about how there are an excessive amount of Mavericks on the Central Excessive Highway.

Excessive.

Tune stopped swearing and ran out of the room to find X and Zero.

What he didn't expect was a blow to the back of the head so strong that he felt part of his exoskeleton cave in.

He was able to get a brief 'What the fuck' out before his body shut down.

(((Beep Boop)))

When Tune next came to, after his auto-repair fixed the caved in exoskeleton, he was laying against a wall with a Ride Armor in front of him ready to crush him with a stomp.

He looked around the room, to make sure this was when he thought it was.

Sure enough, Zero was in a cage and X was aiming at Vile.

Taking a closer look at Zero, he noticed that he was fiddling around with the control panel of the cage, damaging his hand in the process.

X and Vile were yelling at each other about letting Tune go. They probably wouldn't notice anything he did. As long as it was subtle.

He moved his left hand, the hand that was closer to Zero, and did a small wave. Zero noticed the wave and looked at Tune, his lips going up in a small smirk.

'Fuck he's about to get out. If he charges his buster, he'll fucking die.' Tune thought to himself as he tried to think of a way to get out of this without Zero dying. His Reploid hardware enhanced mind thinking back to when he played video games. He remembered the Megaman Slide.

'There was no bullshit going on there...he's just so strong he forces his body to slide across the ground...Maybe this body can do the same? Meh. I'll probably die if I don't.' Tune thought to himself as he shook his head side to side and did the 'One moment' Gesture.

'Do or Die time...heh that makes sense now.' Tune thought as he put as much strength as he could into his left arm, propelling himself in front of Vile's Ride Armor. As X and Vile were both yelling 'What?' He jumped onto the top of the ride armor.

"You're coming with me buddy!" He yelled to Vile before channeling his inner Manbar and Suplexing him out of the Ride Armor, making Vile rip out the 2 joysticks that controlled it.

Unfortunately, Tune was not good at suplexing. Instead of Vile hitting the ground on his neck, he just fell on top of Tune. Who promptly threw him off and yelled "All yours!" Before running off to turn off Zero's Energy Cage.

As the fight between X and Vile raged on behind them, Zero was giving Tune some choice words as he worked on disabling the Energy Cage. Mostly by pressing random buttons.

"Do you know how stupid that was? You could have been killed!" Zero yelled.

"First, of course I know how stupid that was. Nobody ever expects the stupid thing. Second, could you have picked a more generic line? I know you're one of my fathers but come on. Be fucking grateful. I not only defused a hostage situation while being the fucking hostage, but I saved you from blowing yourself up." Tune said as he punched the cages controls in frustration, somehow shutting off the energy field.

Zero glared at Tune and began to say something before X was checking over Tune for injuries of any kind. Viles helmet rolling by, his body nowhere to be found.

X began to scold Tune on what he did but was stopped.

"Look we'll talk about this after you go kick Sigma's ass. Zero, make sure you don't just scout ahead alright? I'm heading back to base to have a talk with Doctor Cain."

"And how are you going to get back? You still haven't learned how to teleport...Wait, how is he going to get back Zero? We can't bring him with us...Wait how did you know Sigma was in charge of all this?" X asked.

"There wasn't an announcement on this until after you were Botnapped. So tell me _Tune_." Zero said, aiming his buster at Tune and charging it.

"How did you know about Si-" Before he started exploding. X grabbed Tune and dashed away. Before realizing what had happened and dashing back. The remains of Zero, his head and oddly enough his buster were lying on the ground

"Zero! Zero what happened!" X yelled. Becoming frantic. Zero was saying things but Tune couldn't pick it up. He walked over and crouched down. To listen to Zero's last not last words.

"X, I always told you to be careful. Now look at me, heh. Tune, I'm sorry I accused you. If you really were some kind of imposter you would have finished me off by now...I hope you can forgive me for accusing you."

"Already forgiven bro...no...Father. I'm sorry it had to play out like this...Wait the fuck am I saying. X, Get him back to base. You can just warp back to me right?"

X looked up at Tune. "You're right! We can fix hi-"

"Nevermind. He died. Fuck. Ah well he'll be back soon." Tune said, looking at the Reploid that was supposed to be his father.

"What do you mean he'll be back soon! He just died! My best friend just died! Your father just died! How are you so calm about this?" X yelled.

"Because he'll be back soon. I don't know how soon I just know it will be soon. Now are you gonna go kill Sigma or do I have to do it for you?" Tune deadpanned.

X growled. "We'll talk about this when we get back to base. Until then, stay here." Was all that was said before X dashed off into the next room.

(((Beep Boop)))

Tune was searching around his files, looking for instructions on how to activate and De-Activate his Heads Up Display that gave him data on how his body is doing among other functions. When he heard a loud _Clang._ He looked up and saw a ceiling panel shake before falling. Playing it safe, Tune played dead, keeping his eyes fixed forward.

What appeared to be an old man in a metal body fell from the hole in the ceiling.

"Ah if only I had been able to finish you...don't worry my son. I will make you better." Oh Manbar. He's a villain. He's monologing.

"Hmm?" The Reploid...hummed. Turning towards Tune. "Ahh...Yes the supposed son of my son. I guess that makes you my grandson. I trust you won't say anything about our meeting, right?" He asked.

'Ah well the jig is up.' Tune thought as he stopped faking.

"Yeah you got me. Don't worry, I won't say a thing. I know you'll probably kill me if I do, and I know that you'll probably repair Zero there. Make sure you build him right this time. Okay Wily?" Tune said, a smirk on his face as Wily hummed.

"So you know who I am? Nobody else on this planet does. Except that blasted Light...Might I ask how?" Wily asked. Picking up Zero and examining the damage.

"Because I'm _Magical_. No but do you really think I'll say how I know who you are? Even if I did you wouldn't believe me. And I'm trying not to provoke you into killing me."

Wily barked out a laugh.

"My boy, I don't care about killing people. I certainly wouldn't kill my own grandson for angering me slightly. All I care about is proving that I am the superior creator. That I was better than Dr. Light all along." Wily explained.

Tune raised a brow. "You know that you're going to have to completely corrupt Zero to do that right? Not only are him and X best friends, I am 100% sure that they're in love."

"WHAT? Impossible! No creation of mine would ever fall for something made by Light!" Wily yelled in disbelief.

"Wily. I heard them fucking the night I was activated. _Fucking Wily._ And let me tell you, they're _loud_."

Wily Grimaced. "Okay okay I believe you. Don't tell me anymore. My heart can't take it." Wily said, putting his hand over where his heart would be if he wasn't a Reploid.

Tune smirked "Quite a sense of humor for someone who was reported to try and take over the world...10 times? 11? Anyways, can you tell me how to activate the teleport function on this body? I can't figure it out for the life of me and I'm pretty sure this is one of those self-destructing fortresses."

Wily raised an eyebrow when Tune said 'This body' "There should be a list of places you can teleport to in a tab at the top left of your HUD. Search for where you want to teleport and you'll be sent there. Should be easy when you can search faster than Google." Wily explained. Preparing to teleport out himself.

Tune nodded. "Thanks, Wily, better get out of here. I can hear Sigma's evil villain monalogue from here. Place is gonna blow soon." Tune said before warping to hunter base.

Sure enough, the moment he warped out, warning sirens blared. Wily took this as a sign to leave.

(((Beep Boop)))

Landing on a cliff nearby, 'No idea why this was an option...Actually why are most places an option.' Tune wondered as he waited for X to warp over to the cliff with him.

It didn't take long, X landed behind him less than a minute after Tune landed.

Tune turned to look at X and was immediately hugged to the ground. With X saying 'You're Okay' repeatedly. The stress of losing his lover, killing Sigma, and almost losing Tune being too much for the Android to bear.

Tune decided to just let it run its course.

It took a while but X found the strength to stand up. "I'm so glad you're safe..." He said. Struggling not to cry more.

Tune let out a sigh. "I've only been he- Been active for 3 days X...And something obviously went wrong when I was programmed, considering how I act. How are you so attached to me?" Tune asked. Sitting on the ground and watching the sun rise.

X took a seat next to him. "Isn't it obvious? You're my son. I helped design and build you. And despite the bugs you were made with and how cold you may seem at times, you've been nice to us. Only being recently activated with no training or learning must have been jarring. I can't say I know how you feel. But I know that you're trying your best to make me and Zero happy..." X trailed off when he mentioned Zero. A hand patted him on the back and he looked at Tune.

"Zero will come back. I promise you that X. In the meantime, I won't be getting hurt anytime soon. Who would mess with the son of the guy who beat Sigma. Eh Dad?" Tune said as he watched X's eyes widen slightly. He looked over at Tune and smiled.

"More than you know. But I feel that I really won't have to worry about that. Considering my son suplexed Vile out of a Ride Armor." X said. Before bursting out laughing alongside Tune.

Things would be alright.

(((Beep Boop)))

Smash jolted up from where he was laying, only to bang his head on the glass covering the Capsule he was resting in, cracking it.

"Holy fuck...That's the name X gave me. I remember now..." Tu- Smash said. He checked the time on his HUD.

"Only 4 AM...I'm not going back to sleep." He said, opening the capsule, which made a much louder sound than it had to.

"Bad dream?" A voice said from in front of him. Smash focused his vision to make out who spoke. It was Mandi.

"Nah...more like a memory. Nothing to worry about...Wait why are you up?" Smash asked. Mandi raised an eyebrow, an action that went un-noticed by Smash as his eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark yet.

"You cracked the glass on the capsule me and Dylan made, and you opened the thing. It's a miracle you didn't wake the whole school." She deadpanned. Smash shrugged and opened the door to the hallway.

"Well I'm not going back to sleep. Wanna come get breakfast early? Or go prank some people on your hit list?"

"Why not both? Pranking while eating. Sounds like fun." Mandi said, grinning.

Smash shook his head. "You've changed Mandi. I would have thought you'd prioritize food. Ah well. Prank eating it is. Come on, there are some early risers on that list of yours and I wanna knock them out first."

"Yeah!"

"Keep it down I'm trying to sleep!" Eagle and Yuki both said at the same time. Smash and Mandi looked at each other.

"No regrets."


	15. Chapter 15

"I thought you were making a boomerang!"

"I did make a boomerang! Just because I converted your shield into a deadly spinning shield of death doesn't mean I didn't make a fucking boomerang!"

"I thought you meant an actual boomerang! Like Captain Remnant! And when did you even have the time to make this! My shield was in my locker all night!"

"Are you really asking me that question Jaune? I can make a functioning Laser Sword out of diet coke! Do you really think it's that hard for me to make a Shield Boomerang out of dust in a single night? Besides how would you even use a dust boomerang! You'd have to ditch the sword or ditch the shield!"

"You couldn't have discussed this with me yesterday?"

"I could have but I had more important things to do! If you don't like it, fine! Just don't use the boomerang function! The thing still works as a shield! Just don't press the big red button!"

Breakfast was more hectic than it normally was. Jaune and Smash were in the middle of a shouting match over Smash's decision to modify Jaunes shield.

Jaune let out a sigh and stepped down from the top of the table everyone else was eating at. "Fine, I'll see how this goes. You're going to have to teach me how to use this thing though." He said before focusing on his food.

"I thought that was part of the original deal?" Smash said before doing the same.

Meanwhile the leaders of the TIG teams were having a rather important discussion.

"Yuki we can't keep going like this. None of us have aura, and the only person who could even fake having aura is Eagle. And we can't just not get hit forever. Eventually someone is going to hit one of us and people are going to get curious. It's a miracle we've gone a month without getting hit in combat class." DJ said.

"Is it really though? All of us are more experienced than any student in this school, with the exception of Trash. No idea how he fights with a pickaxe. I mean, I'm like 300 years old or something. Smash is 60 and has lived through 40 years of war, you're a master tactician and sword fighter...wait where is your sword?" Yuki asked as the bell rang and everyone got up.

"Don't you remember? We tried to make it mecha-shift but broke it. So we made it a spear using the leftover metal." DJ explained.

"…..No I don't remember that. Because that never happened."

"I have the flashback to prove that it happened." DJ said.

"Please don't. We'll be late for class if you flashback."

(((Beep Boop)))

Weiss was stressed. Very very stressed.

She tried to keep Trash's words in mind at all times to keep her cool. But it became increasingly difficult the longer she was part of her team. Ruby was just so infuriating! She didn't understand why Ozpin picked Ruby as the leader of the team. She accepted his decision, he must have his reasons after all. But by Oum she wished she knew those reasons! She needed someone to talk to about this. And she knew just the person...

"I'm leaving for a while. I will be back soon, please don't touch anything on my desk while I'm gone." Weiss said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Where ya going Weiss Cream?" Yang punned from her bed where she was totally doing her homework and definitely not procrastinating until the last minute.

"To talk to somebody about something important." Weiss answered before exiting the room and closing the door behind her before Yang could bother her further.

Walking to DDRT's room she knocked on the door and was surprised to see the door open with only Ryker in the room, doing the essay that Professor Port assigned during class today. Which surprised Weiss, considering how Ryker acted.

"Excuse me...Ryker was it? I was wondering where Trash is? I need to talk to him about something." She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"What do you need to talk to him about? I'm pretty sure he's with DJ and Dylan in the forge trying to fix his sword spear or whatever the hell he has." He said without turning around. The essay he was working on required deep concentration. Remembering what Port had taught was no easy feat.

"Nothing of your concern. Thank you for telling me his whereabouts." Weiss said as she opened the door.

"Look I'm going to guess this is about your team. More specifically, Ruby. And before you ask how I know, you've become noticeably more stressed recently. Even I can see you're stressed out about your team and I'm not the sharpest spool in the kitchen." Ryker said as he turned around. Spinny chairs are amazing.

"...Go on." Weiss said as she closed the door and focused on Ryker.

"Now this may sound really fucking generic, but you're going to have to work with this. I've been on a team I didn't like before. Not one like hunter teams but something a bit similar. And just like you, the person I had the most trouble with was my leader. Hated his guts. But I was able to recognize that he was trying his best to lead all of us." Ryker said as Weiss sat down at a random desk.

"But, I was able to make the team more tolerable by helping out my leader with various duties. His desk was swamped with assignments and paperwork that he had to work through, I offered to organize it. Now, Ruby Is different than my leader. By a lot. But what I'm trying to say here is that Ruby needs help to be a leader. You need to help her become one. She's only 15. Never done anything remotely similar to leading, at least from what I've heard from Yang. If you show her what she has to do and how it'll help, I can guarantee you that she'll do it and work towards being a better leader. Someone you can respect." Ryker finished as he turned back to his work.

Weiss, was trying to comprehend how something this intelligent came from Ryker.

"That's...remarkably good advice. Why aren't you this smart on a daily basis?" She asked, curious.

"Weiss I'm going to let you in on something. I don't care. I'm not driven to be the best of the best. I'm just enjoying myself. If I wanted to, I could be the perfect student. But I don't. Because that's not me. I'm a goof at heart. But I want to help my friends. Because I'm not an asshole. I treat friends right. If a little rough at times. Now I have work to do and we're heading out to Vale tonight so I gotta get this done. So I'd appreciate it if you left. We can talk later." Ryker stated with finality as Weiss stood up and opened the door.

"…..Thanks. Ryker. I'll be sure to repay the favor one day." She said as she closed the door behind her.

(((Beep Boop)))

Eagle was staring at a computer screen. And she couldn't find the strength to look away.

Video games were the favorite pass time of everyone who fell out of the sky. Biological fact. If you enter a world by falling from the sky and survive, there is a 102.3% chance that your favorite thing to do is play video games.

Don't ask where I got those numbers.

Instead of looking away from the screen, Eagle took to speaking to her partner.

"Yuki, why...just why would you do that?" She asked, dumbfounded by Yuki's choices.

And in a goofy voice, he replied. "Because it was _funny_." Said funny thing was the Remnant version of the game civilization. Also called Civilization.

Yuki had built a number of cities. In the shape of a smile. He then proceeded to blow up all the ones that made the mouth and replace them so that the smile was a frown.

He was also on Eagles team. And half the cities were hers.

"But _why_."

"Because you didn't give me salt."

Eagles desk had a very noticeable dent in it for years to come. And Yuki was grinning like a madman while she created said dent.

(((Beep Boop)))

"The next match will be...Jaune versus Cardin. Due to a personal request from Jaune." Glynda announced as both students took their places across the arena from each other.

"Personal request eh? What was my last beating not enough for you Jauney-boy?" Cardin taunted as he rested his mace on his shoulder.

Jaune frowned as he readied himself. He had tested the Shield Boomerang earlier and found it remarkably easy to use. Letting the shield fly off his arm if he swung his arm the right way while the big red button was pushed.

Neato.

Now the hard part was figuring out a way to use it while being physically assaulted by a mace that probably weighs as much as him. Fun.

"Begin!" And the fight began.

Cardin, not thinking of Jaune as even a minor threat, simply stood in place with his mace on his shoulder.

Jaune could only really do one thing to maintain the element of surprise. Charge head first at Cardin.

The mace wielder in question smirked and swung his mace is a manner that a baseball player would swing his bat. Jaune however, in a rare show of combat talent, stopped right in front of Cardins reach, feeling the spiked mace barely graze his nose.

With Cardin mildly stumbled from the shock of _Jaune_ dodging an attack, wasn't ready for a spinning Shield with fire spinning around it to hit him in the chest and push him back, before leaving and returning to Jaunes arm.

Jaune couldn't believe what just happened either and began to giggle. Quietly of course. Had to appear manly after all.

The attack didn't last long however, as Cardin recovered and charged Jaune, who was barely able to put up his shield before the mace impacted it, pushing him back several feet as his shoes made an audible _Squeeeeeeeeak_ as he slid across the floor on his feet.

Now, Cardin wasn't bad at fighting. He certainly wasn't the best, even he would admit that. But he knew how to take advantage of a situation. And hitting Jaune with his mace left him _very_ open _._ And with a mighty swing, his mace struck home. Impacting Jaunes head in a devastating blow that should have painted the walls red, pink, and grey.

Keyword being _Should_.

Jaune in a fit of panic, seeing the mace heading towards his unprotected and relatively fragile (Compared to everyone else) head, had yelled "PROTECT!" At the top of his lungs. And his magic obeyed him.

For a brief moment, Jaune glowed, as a barely visible aura shone around him, reflecting the mace and NOT letting it smash his head open. Instead bouncing off, stumbling the wielder.

Still hurt like a bitch though. And sent him to the ground.

Everyone in the audience had expected the match to end right when Cardin began to swing his mace. Heck, Pyrrha and Eagle were already taking a step forward to pick up what should have been a heavily injured Jaune. Only to be heavily surprised when his aura only dipped by 2%. Having been at 99% before the blow.

As Jaune registered what had happened, after moaning in pain, he only had a brief moment to wonder how the hell he blocked the blow before he had to scramble to get up or get his face kicked in. Cardin didn't know how Jaune managed to block his attack. But he wasn't happy with him.

Putting up his shield to block another swing of Cardins mace, he charged forward, with the shield up, he pushed the mace away, and with his sword, he slashed at Cardin. Finally landing his first solid hit of the semester and doing a rather large amount of damage for someone who nearly everyone assumed was ridiculously weak.

'Now's my chance!' Jaune thought as he acted on the ground he had gained in the fight. Slashing multiple times in a rather haphazard fashion, Cardins aura gauge dropped heavily. However, flailing your arms isn't the best tactic and left Jaune in a vulnerable state, letting Cardin take the hits and smash Jaune away. This time without the protect spell...protecting him. Directly in the forehead.

The blow disoriented Jaune heavily. Enough that as he struggled to regain balance, he somehow released the Shield Boomerang and nailed Cardin in the face. Not only making his aura dip into the Red zone, the point where the fight ends. But knocking him out cold.

Not believing what had just happened, Jaune didn't hear Glynda announce that he had won the fight. Or tell Cardins team to take him to the infirmary. He did however, hear when Glynda started giving him advice.

"Jaune, you displayed remarkable proficiency with your shield...whatever it is. But you need to work on your swordplay and take more care to notice what your opponent is doing while you're fighting them. You also seem to have unlocked your semblance. Some form of protective barrier around yourself. I recommend using it right before being struck by an opponent in order to throw them off. I'm proud of your progress Mr. Arc." Glynda said as she called out the next match. Signaling to Jaune that he should probably get off the arena.

As he stepped off however, something popped into his mind. _Blink_. Was all that his mind was able to tell him before he was assaulted by complements by his friends.

"Jaune you did remarkably up there!"

"Where did you get that shield! You looked so cool using it!"

"That was INCREDIBLE! But why didn't you break his legs!

"I see you have got gud."

And a plethora of other comments from the people he calls friends.

And for the first time since arriving at Beacon. He felt like he belonged.

(((Beep Boop)))

Yang was bored. Very very bored. And she had nothing to do. Her scroll was charging and the charger wasn't long enough to reach her bed (which was on top of another bed. Only held up by books) Ruby was out with Weiss, who had dragged her off to do 'Mandatory Mental Conditioning' Whatever that meant. And Blake didn't want to do anything that Yang wanted to do. And Team JNPR were somewhere in Vale.

With nothing to do in her shared dorm room, Yang decided to do the only thing left that could entertain her without causing property damage. Go see what Teams EYSM and DDRT were doing. Choosing the closer door, where muffled yet loud noises were coming from, she knocked on Team EYSM's door.

No answer. She knocked again. Nothing.

'Well, they're being loud. And unless it's an orgy I don't think anyone is fucking.' Was Yangs train of thought as she opened the door.

She was not prepared for what she saw.

The four members of team EYSM were all yelling at each other. Nothing inherently strange about that. What really shocked her was the number of flipped desks, scorched walls, _Active Bombs_ and the fact that she was certain she was seeing text boxes in the air every time someone opened their mouth.

Yeah...no. Yang didn't want to know what was happening in there. Quickly closing the door before she was nailed in the head with a flying desk. Said desk instead broke through the door and flew through several walls before stopping. Stuck between Dr. Ooblecks class and the storage closet for various mechanical parts.

Hoping to have better luck with team DDRT, she didn't even bother knocking. Simply opening the door and closing it behind her. The only person in the room was Ryker. Talking on speaker phone with DJ.

"-Spending the night in Vale with Jaune and his team? And you didn't think to wake me up and bring me."

"Ryker the last time we brought you into Vale you tried to trash a bar to get information. And then got your ass kicked by Smash. Again. Seriously why do you keep going back there."

"What do you mean. I've only been there once...Wait how do you know about that?"

"Manbar he's been hit in the head one too many times...Anyways, Ryker that's not the reason we didn't wake you up. You haven't slept in like a week. That nap you were having was the closest thing you've had to a decent sleep and I'm not happy that you're already awake. I know that you're paranoid now that the wonder of Beacon wore off but you gotta get some sleep. If you're not asleep tonight I'm going to bribe Smash into knocking you out...actually he'd probably do that anyways." DJ finished before he hung up.

"Son of a bitch...I needed to grab more dust. What to fucking do..." Ryker said before turning around only to be hugged to the ground by Yang.

"You haven't slept in a week? You know that's not healthy right Beefcake?" She said, sitting on top of him.

"Yes I know it's not healthy everyone here knows that. What I want to know is why you're in here. Not that I'm not happy to see you of course." Ryker said smiling.

"Abupbup. No talking about me. I'm not leaving this room until you're asleep. And neither are you." She said before lifting Ryker and throwing him into his bed before his sleep deprived reflexes could get him down.

The bed creaked under the sudden pressure but held strong. Being held together by Dylan's enhancements to the frame to support Ryker's shenanigans.

Attempting to sit up but being held down by Yangs body suddenly on top of him, Ryker just let out a tired groan.

"So how do you plan on keeping me down? I'm stronger than you and you've already gotten rid of your two surprises. You can't jump on me again." Ryker pointed out.

"Are you really sure I'm out of surprises?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"…...Yes."

(Later...)

DJ, Trash and Dylan weren't sober. They weren't drunk, but they were definitely affected by the alcohol in their system. Not having aura only amplifying the slight issue.

Team JNPR were surprisingly cool to hang out with. Not that they weren't fun, but there was less destruction then they anticipated. Even without Ryker getting drunk. Apparently Nora calms down when drunk. Who knew?

Not even noticing the missing wall where Team EYSM was supposed to be, they entered their room and promptly passed out on their respective bed.

Completely oblivious to the almost naked Yang scrambling to get dressed. Ryker fast asleep on his bed completely clothed.

Strip poker is Ryker's specialty.

(((Beep Boop)))

"Would Team's EYSM and DDRT please report to the headmaster's office. Repeat, would Team's EYSM and DDRT please report to the headmaster's office. Thank you." The school's announcement system loudly asked.

"Eh. Sure. Why not." Trash said to himself as he swung his pickaxe one last time, knocking out his opponent he couldn't be bothered to remember the name of.

(((Beep Boop)))

With both teams sat down in front of his desk. And a repaired office complemented, Ozpin began speaking.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you all haven't been given any assignments since you've arrived. Truthfully, it's because I had no assignments to give you. An associate of mine had everything taken care of. But, recently I've noticed a few...problems. Problems that have no association with the original task I had planned for you all to help me with. In the future, I will send you to fix said problems. But right now, there's a more pressing matter. I recently lost contact with my aforementioned associate in a Dust Mine a number of miles north of here. Now since this happens frequently, I'm not overly worried. But should I still have no contact with him after your trip to the forever all forest, I need you a-"

"Alright let me get this straight. You lost contact with a supposedly very important associate, in a mine with explosive material. And you don't want to send us, or anyone else, to check if he's alright. You do realize that the trip to forever fall is 3 days from, now right? If he's trapped down there, he's fucking dead in 3 days. He'll either run out of air or run out of supplies. And, just to be clear, you _Don't_ want us to do anything for 3 days." Trash asked.

"That's correct. I have faith in his skills and unless I feel he's truly in danger I won't take action. That would be a waste of precious resources." Ozpin said.

"You're a fucking idiot and I don't know why we plan on listening to you."

"Because we have nothing better to do." DJ said.

"Fair point."

(((Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)))

Long waits are long.


	16. Chapter 16

On one of Beacons many rooftops, two members of Team JNPR were sparring.

Wait did I say sparring? Sorry. I meant that one of them was being demolished and the other was pointing out the many mistakes her opponent was making and how to correct them.

"Jaune you have to remember that you have that shield boomerang. Smash said it could be used as a deterrent correct? Try throwing it at me to force me to back off and push the advantage it makes."

Yeah it was basically just that for hours on end. Needless to say, with very little improvement after 3 weeks of rigorous training, Jaune was becoming slightly depressed. As well as angry.

"Pyrrha...I don't...Think I'm...cut out for this..." Jaune said between gasps for air. Pyrrha looked confused.

"What do you mean Jaune? You've improved tremendously in the short time we've been training." She said as she put her weapons on her back.

"An improvement from nothing is a big improvement Pyrrha...Even with the new shield and your help I'm barely improving. The most I can do now is land a hit on Cardin. That first victory against him was nothing but a fluke and you know it."

Pyrrha was used to Jaunes self-deprecation by now. But it still hurt to hear her leader think so lowly of himself.

"Jaune it's okay. Maybe my style just isn't right for you. Or maybe I'm just teaching you wrong. What if we bring DJ in? Or Yuki? They both use swords. Wait DJ is using a spear now..." Pyrrha trailed off. Her point was made however.

"Pyrrha let's face it. I don't belong here. You've seen my grades. You've seen how I fight. Even if you and the others are able to help me become as strong as you, by the time you do I'll be left behind in the dust. The dirty dust, not the other dust..." Jaune said as he sat down.

"Jaune..."

Jaune let out a sigh as he prepared to tell Pyrrha something difficult.

"I faked my way into Beacon Pyrrha. I faked my transcripts. That's why I was so atrocious at...everything when I arrived here. I'm nothing but a fake you're wasting your time on." Jaune said as he stood back up.

"Jaune...I already knew about that. And I don't care that you faked your way into Beacon. I just want to help you."

"Wait you already knew about this? How?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha looked like she said something wrong.

"Um..."

 _Libra_. Jaune thought as he saw Pyrrha's condition and read her thought.

Apparently, she overheard a conversation Smash and Ren were having one day. How Smash knew about his faked transcripts was another question entirely.

He also vowed to never use libra on someone unless they were fighting. He now knew _way_ too much about Pyrrha's body.

"So you truly don't care about me faking my way into Beacon?" Jaune asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Not at all Jaune. Grab your gear. We still have work to do."

(((Beep Boop)))

"I'm sorry Cardin but you seem to have fractured your skull. You won't be able to participate in the field trip to the Forever Fall forest tomorrow." Professor Peach said as she finished bandaging Cardin's head.

"Damn that Arc..."

(((Beep Boop)))

"So what do you think about duel rocket launchers on the side? Max speed approximately 72 kilometers per hours, max ammo about 50? 25 on each side?"

"That's a good idea but you have to account for the weight of the giga buster on the roof. I think we could fit a launcher inside the license plate if you can figure out a way to keep the frame from scraping against the ground."

Smash and Ruby were in the RWBY dorm. Both designing a hyper mobile tank. Smash was doing it because designing bullshit is fun. Ruby is doing it because...Weapons.

"…..should we be worried about them?" Trash asked Weiss. Both working on their own assignment.

"Normally I would say yes, but no matter how insane Ruby's designs are, she's never had the funds to actually make anything. And I'm not willing to give her Lien for something that would cause massive property damage." Weiss said.

"That...might be a problem..."

"Aw...We'll never be able to afford 2.5 million lien!" Ruby whined as her head hit the diagram in front of her.

"Childsplay for me. I'll have it finished in a week."

Deep inside Ruby, Something twitched and she let out a really soft moan. And it felt _Glorious._

"Sorry did you say something? I was thinking about how much Diet Coke I have left." Smash said.

" _Nothing!"_ Ruby squeaked out.

"Okeydokey. So what do you think about a giant mech with armor made out of my collection of Diet Coke cans?" Smash asked.

"The armor might be a bit flimsy, but you're good at making impossible weaponry out of that stuff right? We could make an offence so powerful it would act like a defense. Where would the pilots seat be?"

"We're all going to die." Trash said. For the first time ever, scared for his life.

(((Beep Boop)))

"Alright Team RWBY! We're heading to the forever fall forest for our first school trip! Weiss! Did you pack the umbrellas!"

"Yes...but it's sunny today. I don't understand why you wanted us to bring _16 umbrellas'_. When we're a four-person team." Weiss said as Ruby opened her bag to check for the umbrellas. After finding them and having a look of satisfaction on her face, she turned to Yang.

"Yang! Did you pack ammo!"

"Sure thing Sis. The stuff was a bit _dusty_ though."

The other three girls in the room just looked at her and shook their heads. Even by Yang standards, that was bad. Ignoring the urge to groan to the best of her ability, Ruby turned to Blake.

"Blake! Did you pack lunches for everyone!"

"I packed enough for two teams."

"Perfect! Team RWBY! To the Bullhead!" Ruby said as she dashed out the door.

"…...How long until she realizes that we're not leaving for another hour?" Weiss asked.

"She probably already knows. But she's just waiting until it's time to leave. We'll just catch up later."

(((Beep Boop)))

Ruby was thirsty. The bags her team had packed were in the 'trunk' of the bullhead her team was on. As well as Team EYSM.

Eagle, Mandi, and Weiss were looking out windows, Yuki was talking with Blake, and Yang was chanting 'chug' as Smash drank from his seemingly infinite supply of Diet Coke.

' _Where does he get them from?'_ Ruby thought. It couldn't hurt to ask for one right?

"Um...Smash? Do you think I could have one of those?" Ruby asked innocently.

The other 3 members of Team EYSM froze and looked at Smash in a panic, seemingly ready to jump out the windows at any second.

Smash took notice of this. "Oh C'mon really guys? I'm bad but I'm not _that_ bad." He defended.

"Yes you are!" The other 3 members of the team yelled as they huddled in the corner.

"Ah fuck all of you. Here ya go Ruby. If you want another one just ask. I packed plenty." He said as he tossed a bottle to her.

Yuki, Mandi, and Eagle just watched bewildered as Ruby smiled and took a big gulp of it. This had never happened before. Even when they were separated by universes, they could sense Smash's rage when asked to share his Coke.

One of his stories from his time with X and Zero was Zero having to get his legs replaced when he asked Smash if he could have a sip. Somehow, he found this funny.

So why, did he not only let Ruby have an _Entire Bottle_. But seem _Happy_ doing so?

This required investigation. _Offscreen Investigation_. The most serious kind of Investigation.

"Hey think I could have one of those too?"

Smash looked at Yang as if she had struck him, before reluctantly handing over a can. Further showing how unusual his behavior a moment ago was.

He didn't stop chugging after he finished talking to Ruby though. So props for that.

(((Beep Boop)))

"Students, I know what you're all thinking. 'What a beautiful forest.' Or if you're more violent, 'when do we get to kill some Grimm' You are not here to slay grimm however. Professor Peach has asked that you all obtain a jar of sap each. I have provided your team leader with four jars. Use them to collect the sap contained within the trees in this forest. Have fun students, meet back at the bullheads when you're finished or two hours from now. Anyone not finished in two hours will not be receiving marks and will serve a detention with Professor Port. Have fun students." Glynda said before walking towards the bullhead.

Team's EYSM, RWBY, DDRT, and JNPR stayed close together. To converse while they collected sap. Make the tedious task less boring.

"Hey DJ. You getting the same feeling I am?" Smash asked DJ, who was setting up a tap in the tree next to him.

"Yeah...Feels like Maple Energy. I haven't harvested a Maple Tree in 15 years. The feeling is...intoxicating would be the best term." He said as the sap started flowing. Slowly but surely.

As time went on, DJ and Smash began to sweat. Taking deep breaths as their bodies heated up. A buildup of energy.

Pyrrha and Ruby noticed their...issue and went to see what the issue was.

"Smash/DJ?" They asked. Both turned to them with their pupils wildly shaking.

"I can't...Control it much longer. I thought I could but I can't. Get the teams out of here! Now!" They both said at the same time.

"What are you talking about? We can he-" Ruby was cut off by a burst of energy being released from Smash. Another one releasing from DJ a short bit after.

Both of them were gone now. Only the Canadian in them was left. It yearned for _Maple_. But it didn't detect Maple.

That's alright. The Canadians told themselves. 'We can just make some.'

Slowly levitating off the ground, the bodies of Smash and DJ raised their hands. A red and white energy surrounding thousands of trees in front of them. Before ripping them out of the ground and into the air.

Not knowing what was happening, Ruby and Pyrrha went to grab the teammates of the floating bodies.

They didn't get to see the wondrous power bestowed upon Pure Blooded Canadians.

In nothing but the blink of an eye, the trees floating in the sky vanished. Disintegrated. All that remained was the red sap.

Below the sap, a massive vat of some sort materialized. And the sap fell into it.

Various other machines popped into existence around the vat.

An automatic Maple Syrup Generator. As soon as it popped into existence, it started feeding off the built up Canadian Magic inside Smash and DJ. Working itself into a frenzy. Bottles of Maple Syrup started popping up in stores all around Remnant. As if they had always been there.

The floating bodies falling towards the floor, consciousness returned to the Canadian fighters. As they looked in front of them and realized they had lost control. Using the fleeting bits of Magic still in them, they erected trees to cover the Generator. Before turning to face the arriving members of their teams. And the other teams.

"Hey guys. What's up?" DJ said, acting like nothing happened.

To this day, Ruby and Pyrrha have no idea if they just hallucinated or not. They were puzzled when Nora started talking about how great 'Canadian Maple Syrup' was. Whatever that was.

(((Beep Boop)))

"What do you mean you're leaving for the weekend? We were gonna have a huge Mega Bash Siblings tournament!" Jaune half yelled as Eagle broke the news to him.

"Ozpin gave us an important assignment. We can't really decline can we?" Eagle defended. Really they could decline whenever the hell they wanted. But chose not to because they had nothing better to do.

"Ugh...Alright. Maybe I can get them to reschedule for next week..."

(((Beep Boop)))

"So yeah, we're going to a dangerous mountain to save some asshole who hasn't come out in like 3 days. Trash is probably going to die. No big loss."

"WHAT? But you won't be able to give me diet coke anymore!" Ruby yelled. She had gotten addicted to the stuff after Smash gave her that single can back on the bullhead...and she would only drink it if Smash gave it to her. Apparently, it's 'not the same' unless he does.

Smash let out a sigh.

"Why do I put up with this...I _Should_ just stop you from drinking it. But if you're really this affected by it I'll tell you where I keep my stach." Smash said as he leant in close to Ruby's ear. And then went closer when he saw Blake was in the room.

"…..." Smash said as Ruby let out a gasp.

"So that's..."

"Yep."

"Thank you! I promise not to drink it all!" Ruby promised as she raced off.

Smash turned to Blake. "Honestly if she can even put a dent in it I'll be impressed." He said before walking out of RWBY's dorm.

(((Beep Boop)))

"So we're going to rescue some guy called 'Qrow'. Big mountain. Dust Mine. Nothing serious." Yuki said to Blake as they sat in the Beacon courtyard under a tree.

"Any reason why Ozpin is sending your teams and not anyone else?" Blake asked as she turned a page on the book she was reading.

"Eh. Something about huge secrets the public shouldn't know about and we're the only ones he trusts available right now. Again, nothing serious."

"…..Are you sure you're allowed to tell me this?"

"Probably not. he's not gonna do anything about it anyways. The only reason we're doing this is because we're bored." Yuki explained.

"We're huntsmen and huntresses in training. I don't think you're allowed to refuse a mission from the headmaster."

"Meh."

(((Beep Boop)))

"So you're going to a Dust Mine in a giant mountain filled with dangerous grimm to rescue someone...without me?" Yang asked Ryker as he was bench pressing a comically oversized weight.

"Yeah that's the long and short of it, trust me, I want to bring you along as well. Watching you kill things is both fun to watch, and fun to participate in. But we're the only teams allowed to go apparently. Not complaining. Been getting a bit stir crazy. Not even allowed to go rough up some street thugs now that Smash and Yuki are apparently friends with that Bartender. Don't know why they won't let me..."

"So when are you leaving Beefcake?"

"Let me just check...2 minutes ago." Ryker said.

It took Yang a second to comprehend this. It only took that second for Ryker to pop out of existence like he was never there.

"…..What?"

(((Beep Boop)))

"So you just left to go on a dangerous mission with your friends without telling me. Making me wait in this café for an hour?" Weiss asked Trash over the Scroll.

"That is exactly what happened, yes...Shit they're wondering who I'm talking to. Gotta go Weiss." Trash said before putting his scroll in his pocket.

Everyone in the bullhead was staring at him.

"What?" He asked. Before everyone handed a large amount of Lein to Yuki. "Were you all betting on me? For what?"

"Yeah we actually all have a huge betting pool on who ends up with who. Pretty sure most of the school is in on it. Yuki is the only one who bet on you and Weiss...while also betting that you'll miss the first date...I actually have to make some calls. Everyone needs to know what happened." Dylan explained as he took out his scroll and started talking to someone.

"How does that even work?" Trash asked. This was the first he was hearing of this. "And why did none of you tell me about this?"

"Because we knew that if you knew about the bet you wouldn't go out with Weiss just to fuck with us." Ryker said.

"And the way it works goes like this. Everyone starts by selecting one person in the school. And then selecting another person, doesn't matter who. Once someone makes that decision they can either put their lien on just them getting together or getting together under special circumstances. The way the money is paid out is as follows. If you bet on someone getting together with someone, and they end up with someone else, your bet money goes towards a large pool of money based on that person. The money is divided evenly between the participants. If someone bet on special circumstances and those circumstances happen, they get half of the pool, and the other half is given to the other people who bet on that couple." Smash explained from memory.

"…...What?"

"Fuck you I'm not repeating that. Go ask Coco or something she's the one who handles the bets."

(((Beep Boop)))

The view of the mountain was breath taking. The damn thing was huge! The mine entrance was visible from where the teams were in the sky, and as they began landing, they took notice of the lack of personnel in front of the entrance. Weren't there supposed to be guards or something.

Stepping out of the bullhead after a few stretches to relieve the feeling of sitting down for multiple hours, everyone was wondering one thing.

'Wait, where the fuck do we start.' Luckily, as if someone heard their thoughts, they all received a call. A group call to be exact.

"Hello teams EYSM and DDRT. It has come to my attention that I forgot to tell you what Qrow looks like, and how you should find him in the mine. He tends to dress in all grey and carry's a sword that transforms into a scythe. If you're having trouble finding him, I suggest using your nose. He tends to have a very strong alcoholic smell on him at all times. Good luck." And the call was ended before anyone could say anything.

"…..anyone else think that he doesn't think we're very important?" Mandi asked. A collective 'yep' was heard and she shrugged.

"Mission Start!"

Everyone looked at Smash oddly.

"…..Force of habit. Don't judge me. It was actually hunter regulation...Look the longer you guys look at me the longer it will take to find him, head home, and see if anyone lost any of their bets.:

With that said, Smash moved into the mine.

"But none of us said anything..."

(((Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)))

 _Honestly I can't believe I've written this much. I'm definitely not the most popular story writer ever but the fact that I've written this much astounds me. The fact that people read my stuff and enjoy it simply baffles me. I know that this is said quite frequently by others, but when I was writing my other story, Megatale, I thought it was bad. Reading it now makes me realize it was just self-insert cringe. I even put my real name in there sometimes instead of the characters name simply by accident. Back when I was writing it though, I was really proud of writing a simple 1000 words. Now I have a 3000 word average and people are reading my ALSO self insert cringe, but this time it has actual character._

 _Really, just trying to say thanks for reading this far. Helps me write more when I know that people read my stuff. Even with my long breaks for no reason other than 'yeah I'll do it later' and then never actually doing it. So thanks. Have a Smashing good day._


	17. Chapter 17

Blake was in deep thought. The contents of her brain were focused on one thing. The TIG gang. She had no idea what it meant, she only knew that Yuki referred to his friends that way.

They were a strange bunch. Some days they would be sane human beings, others they would blow up their dorm and have it fixed by morning. It baffled her how 8 people could be so random. Only a few members of the teams seemed fully sane. _Seemed_ being the key word, as despite how they act, they not only tolerate the other members, but actively participate in the sheer randomness they created.

Nora, at least was consistent in her actions. No matter how stupid or inconsistent she may seem, she wasn't completely random. Breaking legs, Pancakes, Ren and Explosives were on her mind constantly. And while she did have moments of complete ridiculousness, she seemed to stick to those thoughts more than others.

Members of TIG on the other hand didn't have that. Yuki for example. Wore strange clothes that had way too many pockets. Cool, confident, and willing to help most people. Yet at the same time, capable of thinking up insane concepts and preforming them nearly flawlessly. He also had a strange penchant for gambling. Having never lost a bet since he arrived. And he made plenty. The same man who figured out she was a cat faunus mere minutes after meeting her and had what Yang would call 'insane troll logic' work every time he tried something that fell under that category.

Smash, the boy who seemed to have Ruby's attention and the cause of her Diet Coke addiction. A kid Ruby's age who seemed perfectly normal from a distance, if a little hyperactive at times. However, becoming friends with him (Or in Blakes case, being acquaintances with people who were friends with him) Revealed that he was _Very_ touchy and a heavy addiction to Video Games, just like every other member of TIG, and a strange fascination with Top Hats. Blake knew there was more to him but didn't really want to know what else there was to him.

Ryker, the biggest member of TIG. Seemed to have a few screws loose in his head. Other than a slight lack of common sense, he seemed like a normal guy. He laughed almost constantly, at his own jokes or others, and was almost unstoppable in a fight. Blake was fairly sure that he had his eyes on Yang, if not already doing things that belonged in a smut novel with her already. (She had a decent sized bet on them.) According to Weiss though, he had a serious side and was hyper focused on the work he received from Professor Port.

Mandi and Dylan. Despite how they acted around other members of TIG, they seemed the sanest out of all of them. They also seemed to be a couple, but nobody could get any evidence of that. Capable of building insane creations with materials that really didn't make any logical sense.

Eagle, the only member of TIG that didn't seem to be able to fight. Yet she always came away from combat class without taking a hit. Either through sheer dumb luck or skill, Blake couldn't tell. She seemed to possess hoarding tendencies and seemed to be the only member to have a semblance. Or Aura.

And Dejin. Or DJ as he prefers to be called. Nothing could really be said about him that stands out. He seems perfectly normal. But Blake would catch him looking sad when he thought he was alone or nobody was looking.

But the weirdest thing about all of them was that none of them had Aura. Eagle had something that resembled it but wasn't the exact same. How did they make it into beacon without an aura?

Now that Blake thought about it, none of them seemed to have anything inherently wrong with them. Just seemed to be quirky. But Blake knew when someone was hiding a secret, what a better way to know the signs than to be hiding one yourself?

(((Beep Boop)))

Ruby and Jaune became friends fast. Both being leaders of teams and living across from each other.

"Uhhh...Ruby? Where are you getting all this Diet Coke from?" Jaune asked as Ruby pulled out her fourth bottle from under the cloak she always wore.

"I'd love to tell you Jaune but Smash told me to never tell anyone." Ruby said as she opened the bottle. "But I _Can_ tell you that he has this _Huge_ stash! I think it's bigger than Beacon!" Ruby said excitedly.

"That's uh...pretty big." Jaune stated as he read his comic. The most popular series on Remnant, X-ray and Vav.

"I wonder how he made it? He never told me." Ruby said as she turned the page of her weapon magazine.

The library was surprisingly full. Halloween was closing in and people were trying to figure out what their costume should be. Thus, the students either took to reading books for ideas or binge watching television.

"…..Wait it's Monday. Don't we have classes?" Ruby asked Jaune as he thought about it.

As if a really scary lightbulb went off, Jaunes face morphed from a smile into a panicked expression.

"Crap we do! And we have Goodwitch's class right now!" Jaune yelled as he placed down his comic and stood up.

A loud beep rang throughout the library.

"Attention students. Combat Class has been canceled today. Professor Goodwitch is currently unable to teach the class as she has passed out from Joy. That is all. Enjoy your free period." The announcement lady said before another loud beep was heard, signaling that she was finished.

Jaune sat down with a sigh and his face morphed into a smile again.

"What a stroke of luck! I wonder what caused it though?" He asked out loud.

A voice answered from behind him. "If I had to make a guess, it would be because Team's EYSM and DDRT are on a mission. Professor Goodwitch was always stressed when she was forced to call them up." Weiss, the voice Jaune heard said.

"Hi Weiss! What are you doing here?" Ruby asked with a smile, happy to see her teammate despite living with her.

"Studying for the Mid-Terms. Just like you should be." Weiss answered with a stare as Ruby laughed nervously.

"But he's not doing it!" Ruby whisper yelled as she pointed at Jaune.

"Actually, I've been studying since the start of the month. I'm just taking a break today." Jaune answered without looking. Nora broke the Television in JNPR's dorm a few weeks back. They _could_ fix it, but Pyrrha insisted that they take this opportunity to study without distraction. And since Jaune didn't want to bother the other teams too much, he spent most of his time studying or training with Pyrrha.

Beneficial, but boring at times.

"Anyways. Ruby I trust you will study later today. I'll let you enjoy this free period though." Weiss said as she walked away.

"…...Wait she was in here at the same time as us. Wouldn't she have been late to class as well?" Jaune asked when Weiss left his field of vision.

"I don't know Jaune, she's never been late. If I didn't already know her semblance, I'd think her semblance was always being on time." Ruby said with a giggle.

(((Beep Boop)))

"I miss them already." Ren stated blankly as he entered the cafeteria and saw the tables replaced with pancakes. Mandi and Dylan were around him and Nora quite frequently, as their personalities seemed to mesh well. With Mandi keeping Nora out of her more dangerous stunts and Dylan making sure Mandi didn't build anything too destructive with Nora.

And the _Moment_ Nora heard that Dylan and Mandi weren't in the school, she bolted.

And pancake tables were the result of nobody watching Nora for 5 minutes.

Ren heard a _Clink_ behind him. "Hiiiii Ren!" Nora yelled. "I made the cafeteria delicious!"

Ren let out a sigh. He was probably going to have to clean this up...Or Nora would end up with a stomach ache from eating the cafeteria.

"Mr. Ren! Miss Valkerie! What has happened to the cafeteria!" A voice yelled from behind both Ren and Nora. Professor Oobleck.

DOCTOR Oobleck thank you very much.

Whoa hold on buddy. How'd you get in here. This is a restricted area.

…..Did he just disappear?

(((Beep Boop)))

Roman Torchwick. Master Thief. Owner of Bowler Hats. Wielder of Canes. The self-proclaimed best criminal in the world.

Was doing paperwork. _Evil Paperwork._ But still paperwork.

But he just couldn't focus.

It wasn't fair. He was a thief. The Greatest in Vale. Yet he was being kept under the thumb of a fiery bitch with a penchant for red dresses. And it pissed him off.

He leant back in his chair and tried to remember the last time he had been happy and didn't feel like he was going to die if he made a single mistake.

It was back at that bar when he met that girl. June, her name was if he remembered correctly.

…..Fuck it he needed a break. Maybe he would get lucky and feel happy again.

"Neo! I'm heading out and leaving the freezer unlocked! It's all yours!" He said as he exited his safehouse.

He could have sworn he heard a 'squee' but Neo's mute. So he chalked it up to his imagination.

(((Beep Boop)))

Paperwork was annoying. Everyone can agree on that. Including Ozpin.

With Glynda 'sick' in bed, his secret project taken care of for the moment, Qrow being recovered, and none of the students performing shenanigans at the moment (Other than Nora but Oobleck is taking care of it.) He had no choice but to do...WORK.

Ozpin raised his head from the papers he was working on.

"I could have sworn I just heard a thunderclap..." He shook his head and would have kept working, had his scroll not started vibrating. A call...from Qrow?

The moment he hit the 'answer' button, his ears were assaulted by sounds of explosions, yelling, and the ground shaking. As it calmed down he was able to make out Qrow's voice.

"Ozpin, buddy. I don't know where you found these kids, but I owe you one. Right now they're facing something I didn't even know could exist." Qrow said as another crash occurred in the background, followed by a 'MY LEG!' (My leg Counter: 5. Kept you waiting huh?)

"Qrow. What is happening over there." Ozpin demanded more than asked.

"I'll tell you when I get over there. I can't talk for much longer. Place is collapsing around me. See ya Ozzy." Qrow said before he cut the call short and Ozpin slammed his fist on his desk.

"They better make it back in one piece...I still need them alive." Suddenly, Ozpin remembered he had to do something.

(((Beep Boop)))

"We've been standing here for an hour...when's Ozpin coming on?" Ruby complained. Every team in Beacon was standing in the auditorium, waiting for Ozpin to come on and make a speech. They weren't allowed to leave either. Professor Port and Profe- er...DOCTOR Oobleck were blocking the only exits.

The door on the side of the stage was suddenly kicked open, flying out one of the windows in the room, startling everyone as Ozpin ran up to the mic while breathing heavily. He would have to get someone to repair his elevator later.

The sound of Ozpin breathing echoed throughout the auditorium awkwardly. Before it stopped and Ozpin stood up with a straight face as if nothing had happened.

"I know that plenty of you don't want to be here. Most of you because I am late. But you're all staying. So, without further delay. Let's begin. It has been only a month and a half since the new year started. I know that I make this speech every year, but even if this is the fourth time you're hearing it. What I speak of is important nonetheless." Ozpin said as he picked up momentum in his speech.

"You are all training to be huntsmen and huntresses. Some of you may be doing it because you think it will be fun. Others because it's what your family does. And some of you may be here because it gives you an excuse to hunt Grimm and hurt students. Regardless, you are here and you have stayed here despite the work we give, the bone breaking training, and more than likely barely controlled hormones. For that, I praise everyone in this auditorium. As long as you stay strong and work through the problems you are sure to encounter, I believe that all of you will become worthy of the title hunter. Good day." Ozpin finished as he strolled out the door.

The whole auditorium didn't clap. Didn't mutter, didn't do anything. They had waited an hour for _that_? Something that any commercial, book, Television show, or video game could teach them?

If you looked closely, you could see steam rising from the ears of various students. Jaune, in a moment of extreme perception, took notice of this and nudged his team.

"I don't think it's safe to be in here anymore." He said as he nervously looked at the students who were beginning to shake. "Let's get out of here before we get trampled." He said before running out the door behind him before even Oobleck could react. With the rest of team JNPR following him.

Luck was on Jaunes side as the event that occurred in the auditorium a few moments later hospitalized 24 different students. 22 of which involved broken legs. And Ozpins speech was nicknamed 'The Speech of Leg Breaking' much to Nora's limitless glee. Someone even made posters of the speech. Which were all stolen and found hanging up in team JNPR's dorm covering the walls.

Needless to say, Ozpin kept better track of his assembly's from then on.

(((Beep Boop)))

Weiss was worried. Something was wrong and she knew it.

Her dorm was quiet. _Very Quiet_. The only sounds to be heard were Ruby's humming as she made cookies. Yang's fingers tapping the screen of her scroll, and Blake turning the page of whatever book she was reading now.

There was no chaos, no shouting match, no explosions coming from the training room (which was very close by thankfully.) she couldn't even hear Team EYSM's shenanigans next door as they had left yesterday and hadn't come back yet.

'Oh no. I've become used to the chaos.' Weiss thought as she froze at her desk. This was bad. If she became used to the chaos, it would mean she would feel out of place if she was somewhere normal. Which was bad because she was the heiress of the company that had her last name in the title.

'…...I guess it really isn't that bad though.' She thought as she returned to the studies she had briefly stopped working on.

"COOKIES ARE DONE!" Ruby yelled from the mini kitchen. Followed by the sound of very loud and...oddly deep noms.

*nom*

*nom*

*nom*

…

*nom*

'And now I hate it again...'

(((Beep Boop)))

With Ruby's cookie craving satisfied and the sun beginning to set, all was calming down. Even Nora was starting to quiet over in the JNPR dorm.

"I just realized something, none of us have been in the EYSM dorm." Yang said out of nowhere. Ruby, Weiss and Blake stopped what they were doing and looked over.

"Um...Yeah...nobody." Ruby said uncertainly. Unsure of what Yang was going to say.

"How about we go see what it looks like?" Yang suggested, bouncing off her bad and landing on the ground with a light thud.

Weiss looked like she wanted to say something, but just let out a sigh. "I'll come. But only because I know you two will break something if I don't. Blake, you're coming too." Weiss said with a tone that left no debuting.

Blake closed the book she was reading and got up. "Let's just go satisfy Yang's curiosity." She said before opening the door and walking out of the room, Yang following shortly after with a grin on her face. Followed by Ruby and Weiss.

"Ugh. The door's locked." Yang stated as she stared at the door with a small frown on her face.

"Here, let me." Ruby said as she walked up to the door and took out a key from the pocket of her pajama's. Unlocking the door.

"Wait you have a key to their dorm? How'd ya get that Rubes?" Yang asked, genuinely curious how her sister obtained the key.

"Smash gave it to me before his team left. He said something about 'putting it somewhere and forgetting about it' so he asked me to hang onto it for him." Ruby explained as she pushed the door open.

Yang, never one to miss an opportunity to tease Ruby, took full advantage of the situation.

"So a _boy_ gave you the key to his room? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around Ruby? You have him wrapped around your finger!" Yang exclaimed as she watched Ruby's face turn crimson.

" _Yaaaaang..._ It's not like that and you know it!" Ruby complained before walking into the open dorm while dodging Yangs attempt to grab her.

Well the lights were off, and the windows were closed and had...blankets? Covering them, so light couldn't be filtered in.

Ruby fumbled around the wall, looking for a light switch. When she finally found it and flicked it on...she was face to face with some sort of monster.

Yelling out in shock and falling on her rear, she saw that it was just a poster. With a sticky note underneath. She also heard Yang laughing and Weiss let out yet another sigh.

Getting up and looking at the sticky note, she was confused by what it said. 'Remove poster when not lazy, gives Smash and Eagle slight anxiety. -Yuki'

"What's it say Ruby?" Yang asked as she looked around the room and taking note of the various figurines and passive aggressive sticky notes on everything that wasn't a computer or the beds. But then she noticed something much more important.

"Hey wait a second they have a bigger dorm then us!" She said before Ruby could even start speaking.

"Yang do you want me to read this or not?" Ruby said, slightly annoyed.

"Uh...sorry Rubes."

"Alright...it says to remove the poster when not lazy. It gives Smash and Eagle slight anxiety. Yuki wrote this." Ruby said before putting it back on the wall.

While Yang was thinking of all the ways she could use that information, Blake was looking at a bookshelf. She expected someone on the team to have some hidden depths or enjoy reading. But no, the bookshelf was just filled with game handbooks. The most prevalent being a game called 'Dungeons and Nevermores' Almost half the bookshelf was filled with guidebooks for that game.

Weiss however was focused on the stealthy elephant in the room. The giant tilted cylinder next to the bed that was covered in unopened diet coke cans. The whole thing was covered in wires and had electric dust crystals placed into holes with more wires connected to them. It didn't even look like it was made for dust use. Just...what was the term Yang liked to use...macgyvered. Yes, that was it. Just Macgyvered it together to make it work.

Ruby was the least curious out of everyone in the room. Having been here many times on her way to the Diet Coke Vault. Which was located in the. So she spent her time before Yang got bored and left reading the many not so passive aggressive sticky notes on everything. Ranging from blatant insults and cursing a resident of the dorm to a request for Mandi to stop leaving the shower running when she's finished.

"Alright I'm bored. Let's go back everybody." Yang said as she kicked the dorms door open and walked out.

Ruby followed her out almost immediately, a wave of tiredness washing over her making her just want to sleep. Weiss followed shortly after, having determined the strange cylinder was technically safe, if highly unusual.

Blake was the last one to leave. Having chosen a book on the small bookshelf in the corner and walking out with it. This 'Dungeons and Nevermores' game looked interesting...

(((Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep)))

 _ **Not my best work but I think the ending turned out okay. Just some casual events so the story isn't completely about the self-insert OC's do not steal. And I had some fun writing this so that's nice.**_


	18. The Great Random Battle 1

"Alright so how are we going to do this. Cause I'm not wandering around the inside of a mountain until we find a drunk guy." Yuki said as he held a bombchu in his hands.

Smash walked out of the mine once he realized that nobody was following him.

"I think I have Thermal Vision, if you give me a minute I could locate where the guy is." Smash said as he walked to the entrance of the mine and crouched down onto one knee.

After searching through his ridiculously messy files, he found it. Thermal_

Activating it, Smash fell onto his back as his sight glitched into oblivion.

"The fuck happened?" Ryker asked as he walked over and helped Smash up.

"The damn thing won't let me look at the mine without glitching like hell! I don't think my systems like dust..." Smash said before trailing off.

"I can detect 5 separate bodies in the mine, problem is that I can only get a general location, the glitching won't let me accurately locate them."

"Perfect, we get to wander around a mine. Just great...C'mon guys let's get going." Trash said as he entered the mine first. Everyone else following soon after.

The mine was covered in Dark Grey stone, with only occasional patches of unmined dust lighting the way. Probably intentional. Saves money on lighting.

"I still don't see why Qrow was here. Ozpin never told us...or did he? I honestly can't remember." Smash said.

"No he didn't tell us anything. Just told us to come here, get him, and come back." DJ answered.

"So he's 'making' us do things without telling us what's so important about it? I'd feel like we're being used, but...bored. Also he gives me Diet Coke money. So that's nice."

Did you know that walking randomly through a mine until you find people is extraordinarily boring?

"Yeah I got like 30 something lien on Yuki with Blake." Ryker said as they entered a slightly darker part of the mine.

"I got 50 on Yuki and Blake, but I put a good 200 on Yuki somehow ending up with every faunus in years 1 and 2 by the time final exams roll around." Smash said back.

"I have 20 Rupee's on Smash and Ruby. I also put some lien on Eagle and Jaune. Don't remember the exact amount." Yuki chimed in.

"Ah yeah I can see both those happening." Smash said as he started flipping his pistol buster in his hand.

"Really no complaints about Ruby? I actually have 25 lien on you ending up with Nora." DJ said.

Yeah they're talking about the betting pool within earshot of one another.

"Nora? C'mon even Smash wouldn't go for her." Dylan said.

"Eh...I'd probably give her a shot if given the chance. She's certainly got more adult beauty than Ruby does, but if we're talking pure personality right now, Ruby is the only person in the school I'd pick. Everyone else just acts like a typical teenager. Can't stand them." Smash said as everyone had various noises of agreement. the majority of Beacon was pretty annoying.

"Let's get off me for a moment here. Who here has money on DJ and Pyrrha?" Everyone but DJ and Eagle lifted their hands.

"Alright Eagle, what's your reason?" Mandi pressed.

"….I don't really wanna be part of the betting. I'm not into gambling and it just feels _wrong_ to be betting on peoples personal lives." Eagle explained.

"…...why do we like you again?" Mandi asked, before getting hit in the head by Smash, Ryker and Dylan. Not in that order.

"Because she's a good person. Don't say that shit again." Smash and Ryker said. Dylan just gave her a disapproving look.

Mandi rubbed her injured head but didn't say anything.

They walked in silence for awhile until...

"a...h...t...h...bot"

"Hm?" Smash looked around. Trying to find where the voice was coming from.

It took a second for the rest of the group to realize that Smash had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"There's a voice coming from being this wall..." Smash said as he walked towards a huge piece of dust lodged into the wall before pushing it and watching as a false door opened. He only had a split second to react to the Scythe that almost took off his head, and another to dodge the second swing by dashing backwards.

"Whoa there! What the hell man!...huh?" Smash said before realizing that there were other bodies in the room. All 4 of them lying down.

"Wait...you're not that metal monster...you the guys sent to 'rescue' me?" The man asked.

"Qrow right? Yeah we're here to get you out of here...so what's with the bodies in there?" Yuki said as he walked past Smash and Qrow.

"Let's see...It appears that we have the smallest of problems. A really small problem." Yuki said without looking back.

"A small problem? Somehow I don't believe you...Lemme see." Smash said as he walked beside yuki.

"Ah. I see. Yes this is definitely a big problem. GUY'S WE'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE'S." Smash shouted, before Qrow hit him in the head.

"You idiot! That robot will hear us! Stay quiet!" Qrow yelled before he realized just what he had done.

"Too late." A robotic voice said from behind everyone.

Before anyone could react, a hole appeared next to everyone, something that sounded like a jet engine passed by, and Smash was nowhere to be seen.

"….What just happened?" Eagle asked. A worried look on her face as everyone heard an explosion.

"There will be time to explain in a bit, help me get these guys out of here." Qrow said as he picked up one of the four bodies in the hidden room. It was a man wearing a green hat and blue overalls.

"Wait is that...Luigi?" Ryker asked as Qrow walked past him.

"Who cares who they are! Hurry up and choose one to carry!" Qrow yelled as he ran off through the mines.

Yuki and Ryker shrugged. Ryker picked up a man that looked like Mario, and Yuki picked up a wad of blue fur. Trash Went in after and picked up a wad of black fur almost as big as he was. And carried it out, following Yuki and Ryker. The rest of TIG following closely behind.

But what became of Smash?

(((Beep Boop)))

'Huh, so that's what being smashed through a wall feels like?' Smash thought as he was thrown to the ground by whatever the hell grabbed onto him.

Hopping onto his feet and entering the Maverick Hunters Combat Stance, Smash was able to get a good look at just _What_ grabbed him.

"Wait...if that Blue fur was really Sonic...You're Mecha Sonic aren't you?" Smash asked the blue robot in front of him.

" _Indeed. Now then. Onto business. I know that you have the final chaos emerald on you. You are emitting too much power to not be using it. Give it to me and I will make your death quick and painless."_ Mecha Sonic said as he raised his arm and slowly transformed it into a missile launcher.

Smash simply shook his head.

"We've barely been here for a month and we already have giant space fleas coming out of nowhere...Look buddy I don't have a chaos emerald. But since I know you're just gonna be attempting to kill me anyways..." Smash turned his right arm into a buster and shot some box at the wall. The moment it touched the ground, it started playing music.

 _ **(Play Theme: Doomsday Zone Megaman X remix**_ Created by: My New Soundtrack. On youtube.)

"Let's dance Maverick!" Smash said as he dashed towards Mecha, and shooting the missile he shot out, causing an explosion.

The fight was on.

(((Beep Boop)))

The mountain was shaking slightly, the cause of the shaking couldn't be determined at the moment, but everyone was safely out of the mine.

"Alright buddy, we're out. Now do you mind telling us what the hell is happening?" Trash asked with a forceful tone as he set down the black mount of fur.

"Pushy ain't ya kid...Look I don't really know what's happening around here. All I know is that there's some giant blue metal porcupine that's somehow stronger than me and those four people over there combined. That thing was after his Red Gem I have here. I thought it was just some purified dust so I kept it with me. He called it a 'Chaos Emerald'." Qrow said as he took out a flask from the coat he was wearing and took a swig from it.

"Next thing I know some weird hole just opens out of thin air and those four over there started attacking the thing right before it could start attacking me. 2 of them seem to be some kind of advanced Faunus. Only human thing about them is the fact that they can speak and walk on 2 legs."

"It dismantled us like we were nothing. Something distracted it and I was able to get us inside that hidden room without it noticing. I was able to heal from my injuries thanks to my aura. But these guys don't have any and I only recently recovered to full. Your friend seems to be fighting it right now thanks to the shaking." By the time Qrow finished speaking, everyone was gone.

"Oh alright just leave me to guard them. Sure."

(((Beep Boop)))

Smash hit the ground. Hard. Only having enough time to roll to the side before a foot embedded itself in the stone to his left. Sweeping his leg out and knocking Mecha sonic to the ground, He let loose a charge shot he had previously charged up right into the Mecha Montrosity's face. Sending his entire body into the ground.

Smash took a deep breath and quickly dashed backwards. Narrowly avoiding the hand that attempted to grab him by the ankle, before Mecha erupted from the ground, an angry look on his...face? Well he always looked angry.

'Fucking fast...' Smash thought as he blocked a flying kick before another hit him in the side of the head, sending him spinning through the air. He was suddenly stopped as Mecha grabbed him and blasted him in the face with his Machine gun arm.

Mecha was shocked when Smash simply grabbed the arm and started to slowly crush it in his hand.

"These aren't even 9mm rounds. What did you expect they would do?" Smash said before ripping the arm right off.

"I don't understand how Qrow had so much trouble with you...Who made you. Dr. Robotnic correct? Shitty designer if you ask me."

Mecha let loose a sound that sounded like a growl.

 _ **"I'll turn you into scrap metal!"**_ Mecha yelled as a slight glow enveloped him, prompting Smash to dash away and re-enter his combat stance. Only barely noticing that the rest of Team EYSM had gotten to him.

"Having trouble Smash?" Yuki taunted as he took out his sword as shield, prompting Eagle and Mandi to take out their weapons of choice. A staff and a Sword that looked completely black respectively.

"Not in the slightest...but I think we might end up in trouble if what I'm thinking is about to happen happens." Smash said as 4 different colored gems rose from Mecha Sonic, slowly drawing towards him.

The four gems, the Chaos emeralds touched Mecha's body, the ground started shaking, and the Cube that Smash shot suddenly started playing a different theme.

(The Doomsday Zone: SMBZ Remix)

A shockwave erupted from Mecha Sonic, his body turned golden, and a yellow Aura erupting from him. Knocking Eagle on her bottom.

"Ah shit...Get Ready!" Smash yelled.

A voice that would be imprinted in their minds rang through the air.

 _ **"I'LL CRUSH YOU!"**_ And Mecha sprang into action, Kicking Yuki in the face sending him flying away from the group, and blasting Eagle with a laser from his palm, barely blocked by a _Shell_ spell. Before turning around and blocking a blast from Smash, who grabbed him and dashed towards Yuki before the powered-up Robot could react.

"Yuki! Need some help here!" Smash yelled out as Mecha broke out of his grasp, punching Smash in the face, making him take a step back, before attempting a second blow that was stopped as an explosion sent him skyward.

Yuki prepped a second bomb arrow. As he looked to Smash.

"Go up there once I fire this arrow. Once he's on the ground again, prepare to use Triangle Blast. Got it?" Yuki commanded as Smash saluted before Dashing into the air. A circle on the ground going unnoticed by both Yuki and Smash.

With Mecha

 _ **"How are they able to hurt me! Even with just 4 emeralds I should be invincible!"**_ He yelled to nobody in particular before another explosion occurring at his back shocked him out of his angry yelling, He barely had any time to block the kick Smash attempted to hit him with.

 _ **"Not this time Scrap!"**_ Mecha yelled as he grabbed Smash's leg and swung him at a bomb arrow that almost hit him, causing it to blow up, and letting out a laugh at Smash's scream of pain, as he flew downwards towards the man in the green tunic.

What he didn't calculate was Smash having the strength to force Mecha's fingers open and slash him in the face hard enough to cut off one of him metal quills.

 _ **"Gah! You'll pay for that with your life!"**_ Mecha said before spinning into a ball and flying at Smash, who dashed downwards towards Yuki.

With Yuki

Yuki was using the time that Smash had made distracting Mecha to prep one of his most devastating attacks.

"You sure this is gonna work Yuki?" Eagle asked from beside him, Mandi and Eagle had caught up with Yuki a short while after Smash flew up into the air.

"Oh this definitely won't work. But with luck, this will force him into his final phase." Yuki said as he saw Smash coming down, Mecha following shortly after.

You see, Eagle has a _Holy_ Spell prepped and Mandi was miraculously able to make some sort of cannon that fires...Magic. Or something. She doesn't really know. But there's a hole in the side of the mountain they're fighting near to show that It works.

"What do you mean by fi- OH SHIT." Mandi yelled as a stray stone almost hit her as Smash crashed into the ground, cracking it before dashing towards them. Mecha flying right behind him. Aiming a kick at Smash's head, he didn't expect him to suddenly stop, causing him to fly past him.

Attempting to turn around, he found he couldn't. Trapped inside floating triangles.

"Fire!" Yuki yelled as he dashed forward and started slashing at the golden bot.

Before the word could even register in Mecha's robotic head, he felt his front getting slashed. Multiple blasts erupting from below him. Explosions, stabs, and burning objects hitting him from behind, causing his metal to crack, and some sort of giant beam of...something hitting his right.

The combined force of these attacks shattered the gold around the bot, causing him to return to his normal blue state.

 _"What? How...No. I won't question it. I won't lose! NOT WHEN I'M SO CLOSE TO GETTING THEM ALL!_ " The emeralds erupted from Mecha again. This time, there were 6 of them. Not 4.

Before any of Team EYSM could react, the emeralds flew back into Mecha. Another shock wave erupting, this time sending the entire team flying.

 _ **"I WON'T LOSE TO SOME RANDOM SACKS OF MEAT AND A PIECE OF SCRAP METAL WHO JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE! I'LL BLOW YOU ALL TO SMITHREENS AND USE THE ASHES TO SUFFOCATE YOUR PATHETIC USELESS FRIENDS!"**_ Mecha yelled in a rage.

Getting up off his ass, Yuki saw that team DDRT had arrived and entered combat stances as well.

He could only stand up for a second before falling to a knee. Energy drained from his attack.

"DJ! I need you and the others to hold him off while we regroup! He should be weakened. Just...Be careful!" Yuki yelled to the Team in front of him. Before coughing.

"Oh god I swallowed a stone..." He said before coughing again and watching a small stone fly out of his mouth.

Smash slowly got up into a kneeling position.

"Ugh...I'm not done yet." He said as he stood up and aimed his buster.

"Smash, don't hop in. They're coordinated. Besides the rules state only 4 people to an enemy at a time. The only time you're allowed in is for an assist." Yuki said as Smash lowered his buster.

"Stupid author...unable to write 8 people fight at once...how dare he not be good enough!"

"Please stop breaking the fourth wall." Eagle said from his position lodged in the mountain.

With DDRT

"Ryker, You tank. Land as many hits on him as possible but _Keep him off us_. Trash, You got your pickaxe to Mecha-Shift into a Sniper right? Provide assistance from down here. Dylan...blast him with your magic. Ryker, let's go!" DJ yelled as he ran forward, Ryker slightly ahead of him, Dawnbreaker spinning above his head.

 _ **"Heh. The others too weak to carry on? Pathetic. With 6 emeralds I'm practically unbeatable."**_ Mecha boasted as he let Dawnbreaker hit him in the head. What he didn't expect was the Axe to slam him into the ground face first and start slowly slicing through his head as the chainsaw function activated.

Curling into a ball to get the Axe off him, Mecha spun into Ryker, slicing through his heavily reinforced armor and causing blood to spurt onto the ground before he was suddenly stopped and thrown to DJ, who swung his finished spear upwards, sending the Golden beast skyward. Before quickly being dropped to the ground again as a barrage of fireballs and icicles rained down on him slamming him into the ground again.

Steam was visibly rising off Mecha Sonic as his rage reached a breaking point. A loud ear splitting error noise rang through the air as Mecha's voice processor couldn't process how loudly Mecha wanted to yell.

He rushed towards DJ, being cut of by Ryker, who he kicked in the arm, a sickening crack filling the air as he yelled in pain, a punch to the head silencing him and knocking him to the ground, barely moving. DJ tried to get a hit in, but his spear was simply blocked and thrown aside. A hit to the chest blocked by a wall of unknown origin appearing in front of his fist and being thrown a few feet to the side by something hitting him in the face.

Attempting to move to see who assaulted him, a shot rang through the air and pierced his reinforced knee, bringing him down onto said knee as he was slowly engulfed by ice.

"MY LEG!" (My leg counter still: 5)

Which was shattered as he flared his aura, sending shards of ice flying and cutting into DJ and Trash, who was the unfortunate subject of a kick to the face so strong that he blacked out as he flew to the mountain. Being caught by a giant net Mandi was somehow able to create on the fly.

"Shit! Trash!" DJ yelled, which was highly uncharacteristic, as DJ didn't swear that much.

DJ turned back to Mecha sonic, only to see the barrel of a gun.

 _ **"Goodbye Maggot."**_ Mecha said as he fired. DJ was only able to partially dodge, as chunks of his arm flew off as he yelled in agonizing pain.

Before Mecha could turn his arm to kill the annoying armored boy in front of him, A wired wrapped around the arm his gun was on, shocking him and pulling him at the same time, before getting slammed in the face by 2 feet and being sent flying, only to be pulled back again by the same shocking whip as he...yelled? In pain.

"Eagle! Get the fuck up and go Help DJ! Yuki! Get off your ass and use the damn mask!" Smash yelling in anger as he flung Mecha Sonic into the ground and charged up his buster.

 _ **"I'M DONE! I'M THROUGH PLAYING THESE GAMES!"**_ Mecha Sonic yelled as he stood up.

 _ **"CHAOS CONTROL!"**_ And the world inverted. Everyone slowed to a crawl. Except for two.

"Neat trick buddy. Time control? Yeah. Not gonna work on me." Smash said as he walked towards Mecha Sonic.

 _ **"So you can move inside the Chaos Control...How is that Scrap?"**_ Mecha questioned as he started Circling the Reploid in front of him.

"Titanium S Alloy. Immune to Time manipulation. Enough talk though. You hurt my friend. I'm taking you out." Smash declared as he started to glow.

 _ **"Hmph. Eager to die are we? I'LL CRUSH YOU!"**_ Mecha dashed forward, flash stepped behind Smash and threw a punch at his head.

Only for it to be blocked, a tight grip holding his fist in place.

"You'll crush me? I doubt it. I'll just _Smash you to pieces!_ " Smash said as he shoved his buster in Mecha's face and let loose a stream of pure fire, turning the Golden Metal red with heat, with a slice of the D glaive leaving a cut on Mecha's metal.

A blast to his chest sending Smash flying, he couldn't react to the Golden spinning saw of death ramming into him, sending sparks flying everywhere as it tried to cleave him in half, Charging his buster and firing, Smash's armor suddenly started glowing all colors of the rainbow, with Mecha Sonic spinning right through him, stopping when he realized that he wasn't about to cleave through the white scrap in front of him and getting hit in the back with a small green laser before he could turn around.

When he did manage to turn around, he saw that the previously white Reploid was now a light blue.

 _ **"So you can change colors. You're no different than those plumbers I killed."**_ Mecha said as he flew forward, colliding with Smash...

Or he would have if a block of ice hadn't enveloped Smash first, blocking Mecha from reaching him, and not letting him see the fist covered in flames that sent him skyward, a slew of missiles following after him, which he had to take the time to dodge.

On the ground however, Smash was repeatedly summoning ice around him in an effort to cool down his ever-increasing temperature. He wasn't supposed to use these weapons. His body wasn't built to handle them.

A missile finally collided with Mecha, allowing more to come out and blow up on him. The force of the missiles forced him to drop the _Chaos Control_ and time returned to normal.

Everyone watching flinched as everything happened so fast in front of them. However, with their eyes finally able to track what was happening, Yuki let out a loud swear. Equipping the Pegasus boots, He dashed over towards Dylan as Smash was repeatedly punched in the face by Mecha.

"Dylan! I need you to use that Ice Rod of yours to cool Smash down!" Yuki said as he ran in place. Unable to put his feet on the ground lest he dash away.

"What? Cool him down?" Dylan questioned, mind still trying to catch up to what was happening.

"Smash is using the variable weapons system, explanation later. His body can't handle the processing power needed to use them! He's overheating and might explode soon! Hit him with your ice so he can keep fighting!" Yuki said before dashing away, shield in front of his as he ran to Mecha sonic.

Dylan just let out a confused sound as he aimed his Ice Rod at Smash.

With Smash and Mecha

"Fuck-*Punch*-Fuck-*Clang*-Shit-*Gong*-Fu-" Smash groaned as he was hit repeated in the face cutting himself off mid groan as Mecha Sonic was hit in the face with a shield, forcing him to be pushed along by a Yuki who was now surfing on an incredibly overclocked Bombchu, who was spinning like a top with his sword out.

He didn't even realize that he was being continuously pelted with icicles, courtesy of Dylan.

Meanwhile with Yuki and Mecha

Yuki wasn't having a good time. Mecha hit like a truck and he was running out of adrenaline. He was starting to feel his arms crack more and more with each blow that he blocked with his unbreakable shield.

 _ **"If you just gave up now I'm still willing to make your death quick! Stop prolonging the inevitable!"**_ Mecha yelled as he was finally able to land a hit on Yuki, sending him flying off the bombchu, which flew off into the distance, unleashing an enormous explosion.

"Ha...not a chance buddy. I just got to this world, I can finally make connections again. And I'm not letting some small fry like you get in my way of enjoying the life I've been given." Yuki taunted as he smirked.

 _ **"So be it. A slow death it I- GAH!"**_ Mecha yelled as the bombchu Yuki planted on Mecha's back went off, sending him flying towards Yuki who bashed him with his shield, knocking him to the ground, where Yuki stabbed into the Robots chest. Sending sparks flying everywhere.

 _ **"WHAT!"**_

Mecha was not happy. Even with the sword in his chest, Mecha stood up with little effort. Punching Yuki off him, breaking several ribs and causing Yuki to black out.

 _ **"I'm saving you for later..."**_ Mecha said as he flew off to take out the other combatants.

With the conscious members of TIG

Smash was taking in deep breaths. Hardly helping him, but the habit that came from being human once never truly left him.

"Guys...I have an idea. And I want the rest of you to get out. Get Yuki and get out of here." Smash said as he raised his buster.

"What are you gonna do self destruct?...Actually please don't answer yes to that." DJ said as he used his spear as a crutch.

"No...I might explode after this but I'm not gonna self-destruct. I'm going to see if I can bait him into fighting me one on one. And deplete my battery and my subtanks to power an explosion. It shouldn't kill me. But the power drain and heat might. I need you all out of here so you don't get caught in it. Go! He's getting close!" Smash yelled as he dashed off to meet Mecha halfway, and hopefully end this tiring ordeal.

Halfway

A loud clang rang out as Smash and Mecha clashed feet together in midair, and proceeded to exchange blows. A punch to the face from Smash, a kick to the chest from Mecha, a kick to the head from Smash, a punch to the groin from Mecha. It broke off when Smash shoved a drill from his buster into Mecha's visor, cracking it. Which caused Mecha to kick Smash away.

 _ **"Chaos..."**_ Mecha had finally reached his breaking point. He didn't care whether he won. He didn't care about getting the last Chaos Emerald anymore. All he cared about was making sure this _**Miserable pile of scrap metal**_ was shown that _HE_ was the strongest there was.

A fatal mistake. As Mecha turned a bright red, ready to release all his built up rage, Smash turned around. And Time. Simply. _**Stopped**_.

No slowdown. No 'Ha I'm immune to time manipulation'. Nothing. The only person allowed to move now was Smash.

"Time to see if I can handle this..." Smash said as he made his peace if this was his last moment.

 _ **"GIGA...CRUSH!"**_ And time resumed. Eagle was able to use _Teleport_ to get everyone out of the blast radius, Qrow, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, And Shadow included. As the blast enveloped the mountain. And more importantly, Mecha, who was slowly breaking apart.

 _ **"THIS CAN'T BE! I AM MECHA SON**_ _IC! I. AM. THE. MIGHtiest!..."_ The Chaos emeralds broke out from his body, seemingly not being touched by the blast. As he finally, after a long arduous battle, and many lost lives despite them being in another dimention, was destroyed. For Good.

The blast died down. Everything it touched being completely destroyed.

(End the music. The cube was also destroyed.)

With TIG and the others.

Popping into existence in a forest a few miles away, The TIG gang and Qrow took a minute to look at the enormous explosion that they narrowly avoided.

"...We have to go get Smash back." Mandi said as she started to walk towards the explosion, however she stopped when she heard the bodies behind her begin to groan.

"Ugh...Anyone know what happened?" The blue bundle of fur said as it slowly uncurled into a humanoid shape.

"Yeah kid. That thing that looked like you is as good as dead." Qrow said as he took a sip out of his flask.

It took a moment for that bit of information to pass through Sonic's head.

"What! He's dead! Wait...who killed him?" Sonic asked as he looked around, seeing his friends slowly regaining conciousness and various injured people to his left.

"Was it one of you guys?" He asked as he stared at the boy in yellow armor holding his arm.

"Not one of us...a friend we were just about to search for." Yuki said as he pulled Sonic to his feet.

"Search for someone? I can do that! With my speed it'll be ea- Whoa!" Sonic yelled as he fell down.

"Easy kid. You're still not fully healed. And you're probably heavily dehydrated and close to starvation. Just sit down. I've already called for someone to come pick us up with rations." Qrow said as he kept Sonic from getting up.

"Ah...Well...If you find him, let me thank him will ya? You have no idea how much you've helped me and my friends. Hey Shadow, we're still friends right?" Sonic asked the black bundle of fur next to him.

"First thing I hear is that...fuck off Sonic." Shadow said as he groaned.

"Eh, close enough." Sonic said as he saw the TIG gang teleport over to the fight zone.

Over there

"You know, I was expected it to be much harder to find him. I didn't expect to find him in the exact center of an enormous crater surrounded by shiny rocks." Ryker said as he rubbed his chest.

"Heals Eagle?" He asked as a white glow enveloped him, his chest wound sealing.

Yuki walked over to Smash and crouched over his body. He wasn't moving, but there was beeping coming from his left arm.

Picking up his left arm (Don't worry it was still attached) a small screen popped out of it, and a gauge was shown on it.

"Diet Coke levels low. Please pour all over my body for immediate cooldown and to wake me the fuck up because I probably shouldn't be sleeping right now" A robotic voice that sounded like Smash said.

The TIG gang let out a collective sigh of relief. Their friend was fine. They just needed to feed his addiction.

"Hold on a minute..." Yuki said as he started searching his pockets.

"Found it." He said as he pulled out a 2 litre bottle full of the sweet diet beverage and began to pour it over Smash. Instead of simply splashing on him, it fell into him, being completely absorbed. And slowly, he began to open his eyes.

"…...Sweet Manbar I'm not dead..." He said as he looked around.

"Did I getim?" He groaned, head swimming as he got a sense of vertigo.

"Heck yeah you did Smash...and thanks for surviving." Yuki said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah no problem. You expected less from me? I'm shocked!" Smash said as he let out a laugh, with everyone else joining in.

"Jokes aside, can someone pick me up? I blew out my legs. And I'm out of subtanks." Smash said as his smile fell.

Ryker picked him up, and Yuki moved his body around so Ryker could give him a comfortable piggy back ride.

"…...Normally I'd complain about this but honestly I'm just so tired that I'll take this. Let's all go home because I refuse to fall asleep on Rykers back." Smash said as Eagle prepped a _Teleport_ spell.

"Glad to have you back Smash." And they (With the emeralds) were warped back to Qrow and the others. With a bullhead landed right behind them.

"So all you have to do is press that button with this little gem and you can get back home right?" Qrow questioned as he held out the Red Chaos Emerald.

"That about sums it up...Hey the others are back!" Sonic exclaimed as his friends looked back. Mario and Luigi Cheering and Shadow having the smallest of smiles on his face.

Sonic took notice of the boy on Ryker's back and walked over to him.

"So you're the one that took out Mecha Sonic?" Sonic questioned. Smash stared at Sonic for a second before nodding.

"Yeah...he got my legs in the end though. But the bastard is dead. You'll be fine now." Smash said as he put his hand out. Sonic, usually being the first to do this, was shocked before accepting the hand and shaking it with a huge grin on his face.

"I know we just met. But we have to go tell the others the good news!...I'll try and come back and visit with the others someday." Sonic said as he pushed the only button on the remote in this other hand. A portal opening up in the direction he pointed the remote in.

"I look forward to it. See you then!" Smash said as Sonic, Mario, Shadow, and Luigi entered the portal, each saying goodbye on their way out.

Qrow stood up from the Stump he was sitting on.

"C'mon. Let's all go home. I need more beer..." Qrow said as got onto the bullhead and sat down. Everyone following. With Ryker carefully placing Smash on the seat beside him.

"You really are a drunk..." Trash commented as the Bullhead doors closed and it took off towards Beacon academy.

(((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)))

 _Holy fucking shit on a fucking shingle wearing a pride shirt covered in twitch memes. This is the best damn thing I've ever written. Thanks for reading this far into the story. There's more fluff to come!_

 _And sorry for the Giant Space Flea Out of Nowhere, I just had this idea kicking around in my head, and since TIG needs competition...there's gonna be more of this. See you later! And have a_ _ **Smashing**_ _good day!...or night...whatever._


	19. Chapter 19

The loud sound of a bullhead landing woke everybody in the school up.

Ok that was a lie. What really woke everyone up was the loud "WOOOOOOOOOO!" That came out of the bullhead. The entire school minus eight students just ignored it and went back to sleep. But those eight students who didn't ignore it recognized the voice. EYSM and DDRT were back from their mission!

Three of the eight excitedly jumped out of bed, pajama's and all and rushed out their dorms. Two of them got up at a respectable pace and made sure to get dressed. The last three slowly made their way through the arduous task of getting ready so late into the night.

With finesse taken from Ozpin himself, Yang kicked the front doors open and watched as the two large wooden objects flew into the night sky. Followed by car alarms. Ruby and Nora rushing ahead the moment the previously locked doors flew out of sight to greet the returning idiots.

Only to get patted on the head by Yuki and Ryker respectively as everyone shuffled past. The battle they had just went through and being up for a long period of time finally catching up to everyone as they felt the phantom pain the injuries left on them despite already being healed.

What caught Ruby's eye however was that Smash wasn't among the walking. Instead on Rykers back as they walked into the building. The only thing keeping him awake being his nearly shattered pride as he realized on the bullhead back that he had almost let his closest friend die due to not risking himself the moment Mecha Sonic presented himself as a threat.

Ren and Pyrrha turned around the moment they saw Nora coming back with Yang and Ruby, both of them going against their want to ask what happened and motioning for the two to follow them back to their dorms.

The same being done for Jaune, Weiss and Blake as they groaned, realizing that they got out of bed and got dressed for nothing.

Nobody noticed the crow fly out of the bullhead and into Ozpin's office.

Wait where did the WOO! Even come from?

(((Beep Boop)))

Ryker traded Smash off to Yuki as he walked back to his own dorm without a sound. A loud thud being heard as he lazily pushed the door open, the doorknob being imbedded in the wall, with the rest of team DDRT not even bothering to close it as they all collapsed on their respective beds at once, causing a loud thud. Falling asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow, or in Rykers case. The moment his head hit the floor, having passed out the moment he walked into the room.

EYSM's bed preparations took a bit more time. And their doorknob wasn't stuck in the wall as Yuki set Smash into the lone capsule in the room and turned it all. The reploid mouthing a 'Thanks mate' as he fell asleep. The capsule running a diagnostic on his condition.

Yuki took off his heavy tunic, flinching at the loud sound it made as it created a 'thud' when it hit the floor. Those items are heavy.

Mandi took the sheets off her bed and _somehow_ crafted earmuffs out of them and collapsed. Refusing to wake up to anything until her body told her to.

Eagle took a look at the sleeping Smash before pulling the hood of her white robes over her head and lying down.

Yuki didn't lie down however, and simply sat down on his bed, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

'We all almost died because of that thing...I can't remember a thing about this place. But I know those guys weren't supposed to be here...then again neither are we. Heh. I wonder who else is here?' Yuki thought as he fell onto his bed. Head narrowly avoiding his bedpost as his exhaustion caught up with him. With everyone in TIG asleep, and RWBY and JNPR pulling the blankets over themselves. The world grew quiet again. Nothing but the wind and snores of various students creating any noise.

(((Beep Boop)))

Smash woke up first. Pushing open his capsule lid and attempting to step out, only to collapse as he pushed himself out and his legs didn't respond. Letting out a grunt as he hit the ground.

"...Oh. Oh yeah...shit." Smash uttered as he lay on the floor. Contemplating waking his friends up as a knock came from the actually closed door.

"Um...is everything all right in there? I heard a thud and nobody is yelling...did something happen?" A small voice asked from outside. Ruby, Smash deduced. The fact that it was her voice making it obvious that it was her.

"Yeah...Can you come in? I need some help." Smash said as he looked at Eagle, Mandi and Yuki. All still asleep and looking as if nothing could wake them.

Ruby opened the door and immediately saw Smash face down on the floor and speedily walked over to him. "Smash? What's wrong? Why are you just lying around on the floor?" Ruby questioned. Concerned.

"Ah nothing serious really. Just destroyed my spine. Or whatever holds my legs together. I'll be fine in a few months." Smash said. Seemingly unconcerned over the fact that he just said that his spine was destroyed.

"W-w-what! Your spine?! I gotta take you to the nurse! Or...something!" Ruby said, starting to freak out. What the heck was she supposed to do!

"Ruby. Quiet. Just...put me on my bed. I'll work this out when everyone else is awake. Alright? Just calm down." Smash said in an attempt to calm Ruby down.

"But your spine is _Broken!_ People don't just recover from that!" Ruby yelled. Somehow not waking anyone up.

"Well...you've never met my family. My dad is consistently shot at, blown up, lit on fire, electrocuted, and keeps going like nothing happens. My father has been ripped apart and _Died._ Yet somehow, he lived. It's just part of my family to recover from impossible injuries. Trust me. Plenty of sunlight and my Nanoma-er...Semblance will take care of it." Smash handwaved as Ruby sat him up on his bed.

"Semblance? But...You don't have an aura. How can you have a semblance?" Ruby asked. Smash slowly grew cross eyed.

"Smash...are you lying to me?" Ruby asked. A small frown on her face.

"Of course I'm lying to you! C'mon I almost said _Nanomachines._ There's no way you missed that! But I can't just _Tell you_ the reason I'll get better!...it's personal. Alright? Can we just leave it at nanomachines until later? Please?" Smash asked Ruby. A look on his face that looked defeated. Something Ruby had never seen on him before.

"...Alright." Ruby agreed.

In an effort to break the tension in the room, Ruby decided to ask a question.

"So...what happened on the mission?" Ruby asked innocently. Not seeing Smash facepalm and not hearing him mutter expletives under his breath.

"So we rescued this idiot named Qrow and-"

"You rescued my uncle Qrow? What was he doing?" Ruby interrupted.

"...SO. We rescued this idiot named Qrow, and four other guys who were beaten up. Turns out they were beaten up by a giant robotic hedgehog that could power up by absorbing shiny gems and turn gold. Fly around and enjoys breaking our bodies. Does that answer your first question?" Smash asked, impatient.

"...wha?" Ruby asked, a confused look on her face as Smash let out a sigh.

"Look I don't want to talk about this right now...for what it's worth I'm sorry. But we all just had to fight for our lives against something completely random..." Smash put his head in his hands before taking them off and putting them on the bed to balance himself.

"...I'm going to be completely honest with you Ruby. This isn't how I thought my life would pan out...Fighting for my life for no reason." Smash said as he looked at his friends with a smile on his face as Ruby waited for him to keep going instead of speaking.

"...I wasn't always a fighter. I used to just be some geek who wanted to write fanfiction and talk with his friends to destress. Out of nowhere I was thrown into a series of events that physically and mentally changed who I was." Smash continued as he heard the bell ring. Classes were starting. He tried to get up but Ruby kept him sitting down. And motioned for him to continue.

"...You know, you're not as socially inept as you think. Anyways...How I ended up here at beacon with these idiots isn't something I could answer...but after being separated from them? I honestly don't care anymore...Ruby, you're a great friend for being here." Smash said out of the blue. Surprising Ruby as she wasn't expecting a complement.

"Uh...thanks?" Ruby said uneasily. Unsure of where Smash was going with this.

"I want to show you something...just one thing that'll help you understand me more. Think you can carry me down to the Vault?" Smash asked as Ruby nodded.

A few shenanigans later and Smash was just being dragged by his legs to the vault. Ruby not being able to carry someone of his stature.

Unlocking the Diet Coke Vault itself with a ninty-nine digit password, Ruby dragged Smash into the vault and placed him onto one of the many couches that resided inside.

"So...What did you want to show me?" Ruby asked. Excitement building up inside her.

Smash didn't say a word and instead positioned himself so he was completely flat on the couch, before Ruby started to hear noises coming from him.

Ruby wanted to ask what was happening. Before she realized something. Smash's chest was _Moving_.

"Wait fuck! I didn't take off my shirt..." Smash said as he muttered more swears under his breath as his uniform shirt ripped apart. Allowing Ruby to see what was underneath.

Machinery. All Ruby could focus on was the machinery inside his chest. A metal heart on the top right. Four separate tanks of...something located throughout the chest. So many different electronics. And she didn't know what a single one of them did.

But she had questions. Oh she had so many questions.

"...what is this? No what are _you?_ " Ruby questioned. Her entire view of Smash being flipped...well that was a lie. Figuring out that he was some sort of metal man was shocking sure, but what was more shocking was that he was showing this to her. Something he had probably worked really hard to keep from everyone else.

"I'm something called a Reploid. A replicated android. This is the reason why I will eventually walk again. The more sunlight I absorb the more Nanomachines my body can make. Which will eventually fix my bodies most insignificant problems. It's why I never have to oil my joints either...What's with that look?...Ruby? Ruby stop." Smash said as he noticed Ruby's face drawing closer and closer to his open chest.

"Huh? Sorry I was distracted...what were you saying Smash?" Ruby asked? Drool rolling down her chin as Smash let out a loud groan, knowing that this explanation was going to take a while.

"You know...I have a question Ruby. You seem oddly calm about all this. Despite the drooling. Why the change? I expected stuttering or something. Not this calm." Smash asked.

"Oh. On the inside I'm freaking out. I just don't know how to let it all out. It's probably fine." Ruby said as she took a look at Smash's left leg to see his boots.

"Yeah that's probably totally normal. So anyways these tanks you see? They're called Sub Tanks." Smash said as he started his explanation on every part of his anatomy.

He didn't know why he was doing it but he felt happy he could share this part of himself.

(((Beep Boop)))

Mandi was the second to wake up out of everyone. The first thing she saw when she woke up was Smash being dragged into the Diet Coke Vault by Ruby.

"...Oh yeah! His legs aren't working!" Mandi realized as she eyed the empty diet coke cans surrounding Smash's bed.

She had the _BEST_ idea.

And that's how Smash rolled into class in a wheelchair made out of Diet Coke cans. Mandi found a thank you note on her bed later.

(((Beep Boop)))

"Today class, we will not be talking about what we have been talking about for the past two months. I've been instructed to give you a lesson on the history of _Aura_." Doctor Oobleck said as his class settled down slightly.

Ooblecks lesson was slightly generic. The Grimm posed a problem. Humans found a solution. Basically like every other innovation ever. But what really caused the class. Well... _Some_ of the class to pay attention, was what Oobleck said near the end of the class.

"Now Aura isn't always unlocked through extensive training. A famous scientist who studied how Aura worked within our bodies discovered a way for anyone to unlock Aura at any time, as long as there was a slight connection between two different people."

Out of everyone in the class, Eagle was the first to raise her hand. So fast that her hand hit Mandi on the way up.

"Miss Eyes! You have a question?" Oobleck questioned as he rushed up to the desk Eagle was sitting at.

"Um...What's the method used to unlock Aura?" Eagle asked as she saw Ooblecks eyes shine.

"Excellent question! The method to unlock anyone's aura is a phrase! What is the phrase you may ask? Now pay attention! You may have to use these very words to save a life one day! So never forget them! 'For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.' Now, nobody is sure why these exact words unlock Aura. But the working theory is that these words cause the speakers Aura to be manipulated subconsciously. Like a muscle you don't know how to use but use it anyways." Oobleck explained to the class. Seven students in particular were paying close attention.

All of Team RWBY and JNPR without the J were taking Ooblecks words into their minds. Nobody in EYSM or DDRT had aura. They could help!

Of course this wasn't what was going through their head. It was more of 'Person could unlock Persons 2 aura. That'd be nice of me.' Except Ren. Ren was just nice like that.

(((Beep Boop)))

Class was finished. Everyone was off doing their own little thing. But several people had plans to engage.

"Hey Beefcake, mind coming to the Gym? I need to talk to you about something." Yang asked Ryker.

"Excuse me, DJ? Could you meet me in the first Sparring Arena? I'd like to ask you something" Pyrrha texted to Dejin.

"Yuki, meet me in the library." Blake texted Yuki. Who was already in the library.

"Trash, would it be possible for you to come to Vale with me today? I need to talk to you about something." Weiss asked Trash as they talked.

"Dylan, Mandi. Can you come over to our dorm? There's something Nora and I want to talk to you about." Ren asked the two of them as Nora fiddled with her grenade launcher.

Smash was playing some FPS called Team Bunker 2. When he heard a knock on his dorm door.

"Come in!" He yelled.

Ruby opened the door and waved.

"Hi Smash. Can we talk?"

(((Beep Boop)))

"Alright Yang, so what'd ya wanna talk about? We don't have a workout scheduled until after Nora repaints the girls change room." Ryker asked as he sat down on one of the many benches placed around the gym.

"Alright. So, Ryker. You don't have Aura. Right?" Yang asked.

"No. I don't think so anyways. I might have forgotten." Ryker said honestly as he lazily looked around at what the people in the gym were doing.

"Well how about ol' Yang hooks you up with some!"

"You make it sound like a drug...you're not talking about drugs are you?" Ryker questioned. His eyes narrowing slightly.

Yang quickly started waving her arms in front of her. "What? No!"

Ryker chuckled. "Calm down calm down. It was a joke. Yeah I'd be up for that...The spastic professor was talking about that wasn't he?"

(((Beep Boop)))

Oobleck twitched. Someone had disrespected his title. But who...

(((Beep Boop)))

"Yep! Let's see...I have it written down here." Yang said as she pulled a slip of paper out of her shorts.

Yang walked up to Ryker and put a hand on his shoulder and read from the slip of paper.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Yang said as a light shone from her body.

The Gym was consumed by a flash of light.

(((Beep Boop)))

"So what did you need me for?" Yuki asked from behind Blake, causing her to jump. After nearly ripping the stuffing out of a very comfy chair and getting Yuki to sit down next to her, Blake had calmed down enough to start talking.

"So...You don't have Aura. Correct?" Blake asked bluntly.

"You'd be right about that." Yuki said as he laid back. Enjoying the chairs feeling.

"Do you want it?" Blake asked. Not wasting time.

"Yeah I guess." Yuki said looking over as Blake put her hand on his arm.

"Just hold still for a moment...For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Blake said as light shone from her body.

The Library was consumed by a flash of light.

"Neat."

(((Beep Boop)))

Dejin walked through the door to the sparring arena. Well...door was generous. Someone had kicked the door off and it was now embedded in the wall. Who would do such a thing?

"Uh...Pyrrha? I'm here. Where a- oh there." DJ said as he looked to his left and saw Pyrrha walking over to him.

"Hello Dejin. I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to come here?" Pyrrha asked.

"A little, yeah. Why _did_ you want me here?" DJ questioned as he looked around. It was just a room made for sparring.

"Well...I wanted to unlock your Aura. Considering that you don't have it unlocked at the moment." Pyrrha explained as DJ raised an eyebrow.

"How did you learn about that exactly?" DJ questioned.

"Mandi is very helpful when it comes to learning about you and your friends." Pyrrha explained further.

"Right...So you just want to unlock my Aura? Alright. I've been meaning to get someone to do that anyways." DJ said as he felt Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ahem...For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Pyrrha recited as her body shone with light.

The Sparring arena was covered in a bright flash.

(((Beep Boop)))

In the middle of Vale, Weiss was sitting in a coffee shop where her and Trash had started to meet on a weekly basis. Just a place to talk and vent about their teammates. Eventually after a couple of weeks, Trash proposed an actual date. And things went smoothly from there.

The bell to the shop rang and Weiss saw Trash slowly walk in. A relaxed look on his face as opposed to the tired smile that he normally wore. A smile that grew slightly when he saw Weiss sitting down an a table for two.

Walking over and sitting down, Weiss only had one thing to ask.

"Ryker break something again?" It happened frequently. Ryker was just seemingly incapable of adjusting to Remnant and non-reinforced... everything.

"Believe it or not, no. It was me this time...Broke every dish we had while washing them...I don't want to talk about it. How about the coffee. Anything new?" Trash asked. Trying to divert the conversation from his dish washing blunder.

Weiss shook her head with a small smile.

"Unfortunately, the new recipe has been delayed due to a shipping error. It should be here next week." Weiss explained as a waiter came over with 2 cups of steaming hot coffee. The usual between the two of them.

"So what did you need me out here for?" Trash asked. Curious.

"I'm going to be blunt. I want to unlock your aura for you. You're the only person who can truly understand me in Beacon. I can't have you dying on me." Weiss explained.

Trash raised an eyebrow. "So the only reason you want to keep me alive is so you have someone to vent to? At least I can a super power out of it. So how are we doing this?" Trash asked. Watching Weiss extend her hand towards him.

Grabbing Weiss' hand, the smile on his face grew a bit.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Weiss said, not wasting time as light shone from her body.

Everyone in the building yelled 'MY EYES!'

(((Beep Boop)))

"Uhhh...Yeah sure. What'dya need?" Smash asked, typing a quick message to his teammates that he was going AFK.

"Well...I wanted to unlock your aura. Next time you're in a fight you might not walk away with just being unable to wa-…...oh." Ruby cut herself off when she realized what she was saying. Blushing, but smiling when she heard Smash bust out laughing as he also realized what she said.

"Ah...Amazing...Either way, Yeah I'd be up for getting my Aura unlocked...Gonna be honest I wasn't paying attention in class today though. How are you gonna do this?" Smash asked. Ruby walked over to Smash's bed (Which wasn't covered in Diet Coke cans for the first time in awhile.) and sat down. Placing her hand on Smash's knee.

"All I need to do is say a few words...For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Ruby said as her body shone with light.

…...

(((Beep Boop)))

On that day, seven students of Beacon Academy attempted to unlock seven other students Aura's.

Only six of them succeeded.

(((Beep Boop)))

Smash's eyes slowly widened. He remembered what was said in class now. Remembered that this was supposed to work. But also remembered another detail.

 _Reploids. Didn't. Have. Souls._

Ruby didn't know what Smash was thinking at the moment.

"Huh? Did I get the words wrong? Let me see here..." Ruby took out her scroll and started looking at it.

"Ruby. I think you should leave." Smash said. Having turned back to his game. Not looking Ruby in the eyes.

"Huh? But why? Did I do something?" Ruby asked. Confused why Smash suddenly wanted her to leave. He had never asked that before.

"Ruby. I want you to leave. NOW!" Smash yelled as he slammed his fist on his desk. Shocking Ruby into yelling an apology as she left the room as fast as she could. The door slamming behind her.

Smash just stared at his screen and focused on calming down. He knew that he shouldn't have yelled at Ruby but he needed to be alone.

Where were his batteries...

(((Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)))

 _ **Yay Drama! So, I re-read my first few chapters, and I realized something. Dear god they were awful. It plays out like every other bad self-insert fanfiction I've ever read. Not to say that all of them are bad, some of my favorite fanfics are self inserts. But...Jeez I just cringe so hard when I think of what I wrote back then. So many sentences that I wish I could take back. So many details that I don't want to exist but they do anyways. For anyone reading this. I have two things to say. 1. For some reason typing when my text is Bold, Underlined, and in Italics makes the keys feel really weird for me. Anyone else feel like that? 2. Don't get mad at me for forgetting details I mentioned in earlier chapters. If it's something I really want to be part of the story, I'll make mention of it again. Like Smash's use of batteries as a drug. But If it's something stupid, like his "exhausting armor" I'm never going to mention it again and I'm going to pretend it doesn't exist. Consider it something that's Beta Only.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Hello yes hi I am back have this chapter enjoy it maybe.

(((Beep Boop)))

Hours had passed since the six members of TIG got their Auras unlocked. Yuki was the first to walk back to the EYSM dorm.

Walking in and closing the door behind him, Yuki noticed the bizarre quietness of the room. There wasn't even the sound of a clicking mouse or a button press. But Smash was sitting at his computer. Very odd...

"Hey Smash, what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

No answer.

Okay now this was getting a bit weird. Smash always said _something_ when he was asked something. Walking over to the reploid, he took a look at him. He'd fallen asleep with his eyes open. The eyes themselves glowing slightly.

"The batteries?" Yuki asked out loud. He knew about Smash's occasional 'drug' use. Having taken to using alcohol to help his troubles instead and because, well. They're roommates.

Yuki looked at the desk. Four empty 5-packs of electronically charged batteries. Custom made for Smash. And way more than he should reasonably take. The heck happened here?

Slapping Smash in the back of the head to wake him up, Yuki laughed when Smash somehow jerked forward and hit his head on his desk.

"Why'dya wake me up...I was having this really neat dream about the lives of ants in an anthill." Smash slurred with his eyes staring forward blankly.

"Why did you eat four packs of batteries? Are you trying to die?" Yuki questioned. Genuinely concerned.

"Alright well I'm still sort of high so my inhibitions are _completely gone_. Anyways, I just found out I don't have a Soul!" Smash said loudly.

"And without a soul, I don't get to go to the afterlife! Whatever afterlife is out there! The pain and fear I felt from that when sober me was awake was enormous!" Smash yelled. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Yuki cut him off.

"Yeah that's great and all but do you really wanna die from an overdose without living out the rest of our lives?" Yuki asked, blatantly abusing Smash's love of dicking around with his pals.

"That's what I said! But Sober me had a freaking breakdown and yelled at Ruby!" Smash said.

"Wait...Sober you? What are you some kinda split personality?" Yuki asked. A split personality would make life kinda weird.

"Nope! I'm just a very weird person. C'mon you live with me now! You know this! Alright but seriously. Sober me has a question he's been meaning to ask. Why didn't you use The Mask?" Smash asked. Referring to the fight with Mecha Sonic.

"Alright I'll humor you. The reason I didn't use the mask was because I needed speed. That mask is a double edged sword. It ta-"

"Yeah yeah he gets it now. Thanks. You lose your bombchu's so you can't surf around at the speed of sound or however fast it goes." Smash said as he figured it out.

"Alright good...So back to the breakdown. Why'd you yell at Ruby?" Yuki questioned, sitting down next to Smash after pulling out his chair from his own desk.

"Ah I dunno...I just felt really angry that I was the _sole_ person in the school without a soul and needed an outlet. Ruby was just unfortunate enough to have tried to be nice to me...Tried to unlock my aura. I was really looking forward to being even stronger..." Smash explained as his eyes unfocused as he tried to remember his reasoning.

Yuki was confused. "I thought you fixed your 'anger issues' before you even met us?"

"Yuki. I just learned that I have no soul. Hence no afterlife. I'm not burying that inside. Hell the only reason I'm not a blubbering baby crying and shitting myself on the floor is because I'm stuck in this wheelchair at the moment, I am incapable of shitting myself, and I don't really want to cry. Simply not feeling it."

"Smash you know that isn't healthy right?"

"Yuki what _have_ I done that's healthy? I'm addicted to diet coke, I eat batteries as drugs, we're training to kill things, I've killed thousands of my own race, the reploids by the way, not humans. Hell even before I was forced into this body. I wasn't healthy. I don't think burying my emotions can hurt me much more."

Yuki sighed.

"Alright I guess I can't help you at the moment..."

And there they sat. Silent and thinking in their heads.

(((Beep Boop)))

Trash, Eagle and Jaune were sitting outside Beacon. All of them lying with their backs to a rather large tree that was slowly turning red as autumn came to the city of Vale.

What were they doing you may ask?

"So you want to be a Dwarven Warlock? Glad you're being diverse there buddy. At least you're not a permanently drunk High Elf Monk." Trash said as Jaune finished his Dungeons and Nevermore character sheet.

If you recall, the EYSM dorm room had various Dungeons and Nevermores books on the bookshelf. Dungeons and Nevermores is Remnant's equivalent to Dungeons and Dragons. A game that everyone in TIG enjoys playing.

Jaune had finally gathered the courage to ask why EYSM's room was missing after Smash threw a table through the door.

Turns out that they were playing Dungeons and Nevermores and Ryker's character had died after a series of unlucky rolls, causing him to blow up the table, and the room, with bullets from his axe. Which he finally upgraded to shoot dust.

"Thanks for the help with this. Honestly, I doubt I could have done this without your help. So darn complicated. So...what's Eagle doing here?" Jaune asked. Eagle hadn't said a word the entire time that they had been sitting here working on Jaunes character. Instead, furiously writing in a notebook about Jaunes character.

"Ah don't mind her. She just likes writing every little detail out. She's done this with everyone. You get used to it." Trash explained. Eagle didn't seem to have heard a word. Instead drawing out what Jaunes character looked like based on his descriptions.

(((Beep Boop)))

"It's hot out. It's hot out and I don't like it." Smash muttered to himself as he was wheeled down Vale.

Apparently something called the Vytal Festival was going to start soon and Weiss had wanted to take her team out to enjoy the festivities...and spy on the teams that were supposed to be arriving today.

Ruby took this as an opportunity to let Smash enjoy Vale. Since his legs were still non-functional. Which somehow ended up with the rest of EYSM following along.

"It really is hot out today...It's the middle of Autumn as well. It should be cooler than this." Weiss stated as she too felt the heat.

"I don't know what you two are talking about. It's amazing out!" Yang said as she smiled. She welcomed this heat. She got to wear her clothing of choice for longer and didn't have to switch out for a sweater instead of her rather revealing top.

"...How to get my mind off the heat..." Smash thought outloud to himself. He could almost hear the idea form in his head as he took out his buster pistol and spun in around in his hands a bit.

"Hey Ruby. You can take a look at my buster." Smash wasn't surprised when a loud 'Squee' came from behind him and the person wheeling him through vale let go of his wheelchair and started loudly gushing over his one of a kind weaponry.

Forgetting that he was on a hill.

"This was a MISTAKE!" Smash yelled as he accelerated down the hill.

It took a moment for everyone to realize what had happened.

"Quick! After him!" Yang yelled as she started to run, only to be stopped by Mandi.

"Nah he'll be fine. Just enjoy the show." Mandi said with a smile on her face as Smash's yells for help turned into whoops of glee.

"But he could be hurt!" Blake reasoned as she also tried to run after the Runaway Smash only to be stopped by a large wall appearing out of nowhere in front of her.

"Wait for it..." Mandi said as Smash was nearing a store front at high speeds.

"He's gonna crash!" Weiss yelled.

Smash did in fact hit the store front at high speeds. But just loudly _tinked_ off it. His momentum halted by some unknown force and somehow not affecting the wheelchair or the store. A few bystanders were confused by what they just witnessed.

Ruby still had no idea what had happened as she tried to get a look on the inside of the buster pistol by poking at it with a screwdriver.

"Wha...how did..." Weiss let out a cry of rage as she failed to comprehend what just happened. Why can't these people just make some damn sense?

(((Beep Boop)))

"Look, I'm just saying that just because it's made of countless vegetables doesn't necessarilly mean that it's healthy. You know that you can overdose on vitamins? I saw you putting powder in there." Dylan said as he watched Nora and Mandi play Chess. Him and Ren doing the same.

"And I'm saying that whatever negative effects this may give to a normal person will not affect me due to my aura." Ren explained as he moved his knight, taking one of Dylans pawns.

"That's not how the human body works. I know that you rely on speed more than anything in your fights but relying on nothing but this drink and certain foods isn't going to be helpful in the long run. It will supply your body with the proper nutrients but you'll never be able to build muscle." Dylan explained. Having spun a similar speech when Mandi had developed a taste for berries and ate nothing else for an entire year...That was not a good year.

"I...suppose you're right." Ren relented. Not really wanting to admit that his vitamin shake wasn't as good as he thought it was.

Meanwhile, a familiar chess board figured out how to fly. Courtesy of Table Flip. Nora was apparently really good at chess.

(((Beep Boop)))

 _Clang._

Two people were fighting in one of Beacons many arenas.

 _Crash._

"Come on Ryker! Just swinging at me won't work like it did on whatever you normally fight!" Dejin yelled as he side-stepped a downward swing from Ryker's axe and stabbed forward with his spear. Impacting Ryker but not damaging his physical body.

"Heh, this aura stuff is pretty impressive. That stab would have gone right through my armor. How'd you get so strong DJ?" Ryker casually asked as he swung with his axe again. This time horizontally.

Dejin ducked under the axe. "Ryker you know for a fact that I'm not strong. Your armor is like tinfoil here. Didn't we already go over this several times?" He questioned as he flipped out of the way of a grab.

"DJ you know that I can't just ditch this armor." Ryker said as he blocked a spear stab with his bare hands.

"Then don't ditch it. Repurpose it into a weapon. Make it a decoration. You have more aura than anyone in TIG. You're our tank. That small boost to defense is worthless compared to the speed boost you'd get from not wearing it." DJ lectured as he twisted the spear out of Rykers hands. Attacking with a swift kick to the Soldiers head.

Ryker used his now free hands to grab the leg meant to kick his head, throwing the leg and the body it was attached to into an arena wall. Cracking it and shocking the third years that were in the class next to the arena.

"Wait wait wait, hold on, time out...I have the best idea." Ryker said with an evil grin on his face. Dejin saw this grin and let out a sigh.

"Alright. Who are you gonna mess with?" He said. Knowing Ryker far too well to think that the grin was innocent.

"How do you feel about haunting the school on Halloween?" Ryker asked. Ideas running through his head. All of them more ridiculous than the last.

"Indifferent really. But It'd be nice to do something festive for once...What'd ya have in mind?" Dejin questioned.

Ryker placed his axe on the arena floor, tired of carrying it as well as not wanting to hit anything as he walked around explaining his (Surprisingly intelligent) plan.

Dejin nodded in near perfect understanding. Surprised at how smart the plan was.

"I get it. But what do you need the rubber duck for?"

"I get lonely in the bath..."

By the time they had finished discussing how Rykers master plan would work, they had completely forgotten to check their Health Poi- I mean aura percentage. They never did figure out who won the fight.

And that's how Ryker ended up telling the school that a Rubber Duck won the sparring match.

(((Beeeeeeeeeeeeep)))

Really short chapter compared to my normal work, especially since I took most of the summer off, but I didn't want to add in more filler and the chapter would drag on too long if I started my next idea. I need a whole chapter for that.

Also, Yay! 20 Chapters and over 50,000 words!


	21. Chapter 21

The sun had reached its highest point. The citizens of Vale were all sweating as the sun beat down on them. Except one person that was walking around in a fur coat. Making those around them confused.

In an attempt to get away from the heat at least a little bit, EYSM and RWBY had walked to the docks. Hoping that the open area would provide cooling winds as they walked. Coincidentally, Weiss had wanted to come down here today anyways.

There was a festival being prepared. The Vytal Festival. The main event of this festival was a tournament between school chosen huntsmen teams. Weiss wanted to scout out the competition. But she couldn't focus enough to tell if any of the rivaling schools that would be visiting Vale and by extension Beacon were here yet. Mostly because of the background noise.

"An infinite energy generator that doesn't run on dust at all? This thing is amazing!" Ruby said from Smash's lap. Her obsessed condition had degraded into not moving due to needing a surface to open the weapon on. So instead of taking the time to stop her, Yuki threw her onto Smash's lap. Despite his protests. Speaking of Smash...

"I still don't understand why I have to deal with this." He said at the same time Ruby gushed about the 'infinite energy'. Yes he was not happy with this arrangement. He couldn't even reach for his diet coke. Ruby had somehow been sat in a way that pinned his arms in a way that he couldn't reach for his diet coke without pushing her off. And he simply didn't have the heart to do that. Strange isn't it? This man will self-destruct in a room filled with innocent people but won't shove this weapon loving girl off his lap.

However the main source of the background noise that was preventing Weiss from thinking was Mandi. Who was spouting complete nonsense that caused a headache.

"When the purple spotted flubber worm meets a greater ent, it'll burrow into the roots and create a sweater for it using various metals and plastics created from a hyperspace pocket located somewhere in Kansas." Total gibberish. Yet Eagle, who had been walking beside her, was taking it all in stride. Somehow contributing to the conversation with possible explanations for things that even Mandi didn't understand.

And of course, Yang wasn't silent either. Who had been asking Blake questions all day. Weiss didn't know how long she had been asking, but it had been over an hour. Yang still hadn't run out of questions to ask and Blake hadn't stopped giving short answers that probably didn't explain much. This didn't dissuade Yang, and Weiss had to give Blake credit for putting up with her for so long. Just how did she do it?

Yuki and Weiss were the only two people not talking at the present moment. Weiss because she was looking at a map briefly, Yuki because he was searching his near bottomless pockets. Looking for something. Said something was a weird top that had been designed to be ridden. He had no idea what to call it but he wants to take it out and give it a ride. Little did he know that over at Beacon, Ryker was thinking of the exact same object. He wanted to call it a beyblade.

After a minute of searching as well as following the group, he finally managed to find it stuff inside his right boot. Which was odd considering he only stored his rupee's in there. 'I should probably clean those out.' He thought absentmindedly. Just as he was about to pull the top from his boot, a voice called out to him.

"Excuse me...Yuki right? I was curious about something." It was Weiss, looking directly into his eyes while trying to ignore the fact that he had stuffed his arm completely into his boot.

"That's my name, what's up? Is it about the boot?" He asked as he took his arm out. Beyblade thingy temporarily forgotten. "No. As weird as it is that's not what I'm curious about. I'm wondering how you lead your team so efficiently." The snow themed girl questioned. Confusing Yuki immensely.

"Efficiently? What are you talking about?"

"They listen to your every order when you take the lead without question. Never curious why you told them to do it. They trust you completely. How did you do it?" Weiss pressed. This was something that she needed to know. Every person on Yuki's team was...weird. To say the least. From what she could tell they had known each other for years. That's what she guessed anyways. Three of the four members had a good argument to be a leader in her eyes. She had expected the group to be akin to a battle royale fought with yelling. Yet while the yelling was present, the leadership wasn't contested like Weiss expected

Inside Yuki's head, he was slowly sorting out why this was asked while he answered.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I consider myself a pretty shite leader. I just say what I would tell a party to do if this were a game and it just works out really." Yuki actually did have a pretty good idea why they followed his orders so efficiently. Eagle was meek and probably thought of herself as a bad leader and unfit for the role. Mandi was just mentally unstable and was probably told by Dylan to follow Yuki's leadership, and Smash just respected him as a person. The fact that he was a former Maverick Hunter and was used to following orders and not giving them probably helped a lot.

Weiss was briefly confused by Yuki's wording of the rather crude word 'shit'. It was an accent that she hadn't noticed before. Before she could dwell on it further, the rest of what the tunic wearing man said hit her. "Wait you just command them like you would a team in some Video Game? That works for you. Unbelievable..." She couldn't deny that it got results. Team EYSM tended to score highly on team exercises. Tending to reach 3rd or 4th if there was scoring in the exercises. Only ever being behind team JNPR and FXHD (Foxhound) if they were in third, and those two teams + RWBY if they were in fourth.

"I guess it is weird now that I think about it...Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious..."

It was a good thing that Weiss had nothing more to say, the two barely heard Smash point out a boat that was close to docking behind them. The declaration was glorious. Befitting a king. A more noble sentence could not have been spoken. What was this glorious sentence that was the pinnacle of the English language?

"Boat." Smash said blankly as he looked at the boat docking behind him. Not expecting it to be loud enough to hear.

Truly Glorious...

While most reactions to this declaration of the existence of the boat ranged from a brief glance to admiring the paint job, Weiss was the person to notice that it was a boat not made in Vale.

"That must be the visitors. I think we should go introduce ourselves and give them a good first impression of Vale and Beacon." She said with the slightest grin on her face. Not checking to see if anyone was following her.

It wouldn't have mattered in the first place though. As it was made apparent quickly that this wasn't a boat made for student transport. But supplies. How did Weiss figure this out you may ask?

Well there was the fact that boxes were being loaded off it for one. The other was a blonde monkey faunus jumping from street lamp to street lamp while being chased and called a stowaway by one of the sailors on the ship. She was too busy turning around and muttering various bad things under her breath to see the hilarious sight that was a banana peel being dropped on said sailors face.

All she could do was let out a sigh and briefly contemplate whether to chase him or to let it be.

The second thought was quickly discarded as she ran off to try and catch up with the monkey tailed blonde. Leaving the rest of her team minus Ruby to chase after her. With EYSM staring at them before shrugging and continuing to walk.

"Should...Should we get Ruby to follow them?" Eagle whispered to Yuki, who had given control of the wheelchair to Mandi.

"Naaaaaah. It'll be fine." He said giving a brief look to the Wheel-Chair bound Reploid. Who had accepted his fate as a chair and had secured his arms around Ruby to keep her from falling off. Tired of pulling her back every few bumps.

(((Beep Boop)))

"So why are we chasing the streetlight jumper?" Yang questioned as she ran alongside the determined Weiss.

"Because he was a stowaway on a ship! He could be a criminal!" Was all the explanation that was given to the blonde brawler who just shrugged. At the moment she didn't really care. This was better than asking Blake questions. It got her blood pumping as well so that was a plus.

"Sure there isn't another reason?" Blake deadpanned from slightly behind Weiss. "I have no idea what you are referring t- Gah!" Weiss' confusion was cut off by a cry of surprise as she turned a corner bumped into someone and fell on her rear. The person she bumped into however did not.

A ginger haired girl with bright green eyes blinked down at Weiss confused. "Salutations! Are you alright?" She asked simply. Yang helped Weiss up with a grin. Incredibly tempted to make a lame pun before deciding that it would be too mean even for her. Blake meanwhile was watching the Faunus jump away with an unreadable expression. Just who was he? He certainly wasn't in a uniform of any kind so the thought that he was a student was quickly banished from her mind.

With the pun gone from her mind, Yang was able to direct her attention towards the green eyed ginger staring curiously at Weiss. 'She's giving me the creeps...' she thought to herself. The girl didn't seem to blink and had an odd grin on her face.

"Oh good! You do not seem to be harmed in any way! That makes me glad! My name is Penny. Apologies for walking into you." Weiss unconsciously took a step back. There was just something _off_ about her.

"Well then Penny. My name is Weiss. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Blake." The Cat faunus offered with a hint of politeness.

"I'm Yang. Hey Weiss. Weren't we chasing someone?" The blonde said with a grin. Waiting for the pieces to fall into place in her friends mind.

The look on Weiss' face mere moments later was expected and it widened Yangs grin as a cry of "After him!" Came from the short Heiress as she went running down the street. Blake shaking her head slightly before running after her as well. Yang moved to sprint after them but stopped for a brief moment.

"It was a pleasure talkin to ya Penny. Maybe we'll see each other around?" She asked rhetorically before chasing after the other two.

"What a pleasant group of people. I can't help but feel they were missing something though..." Penny wondered to herself before continuing her walk down the street, exploring the city.

(((Beep Boop)))

Later

Yuki had somehow convinced the group to come fishing with him. Ruby had finally snapped out of her weapon induced trance and was now being coached gently on the basics of fishing using the rented equipment Yuki had bought with the Lein in Smash's Wallet. Lein in his 'Not for diet coke' wallet anyways. He didn't have a death wish.

"-so when you feel a tug at your line, you jerk the rod. The hook will catch on the fish's mouth. From then on it's just a matter of reeling in the fish and not getting dragged in like Smash is right now." Ruby barely had time to look at her Reploid friend before an echo of 'FU-' rang through the air. Cut off by a splash. Yuki and Mandi laughing. Normally Ruby would laugh at the misfortune as well. But with the recent developments and learnings, she was the only one to realize something.

"Guys he can't swim!" She yelled out before rushing to dive under the water to save her friend. Only to be grabbed by Yuki.

"What are you doing! He'll drown!" She exclaimed in confusion. Yuki's only response was to shake off his boots. Stopping in realization when he realized that Ruby didn't actually know what he was doing.

"Just give me a second. I have something for this occasion. Besides, I doubt Smash would be alright being saved by you." He said as he placed on his Iron boots. Bending over slightly as he took them out and put them on before jumping into the water. Eagle walking up behind Ruby before she could get the wrong idea.

"The guys in our little group tease each other a lot. Smash is fine with it but he hates giving them more ammunition. Getting 'saved' by anyone other than us would more than likely be considered ammunition." Eagle explained helpfully before realizing that she had simply dropped her rod. Rushing over to grab it only to faceplant on the ground and it flew into the water. A spout of said water coming from the ocean as the whale that bit Eagles rod swam away. Leaving her to moan at her misfortune.

Ruby didn't really understand why it would be considered 'Ammunition' but she, alongside pretty much everyone, had given up trying to understand Smash and his friends. It was just something that would give her a headache. Although she was starting to get nervous. She knew that Smash couldn't drown. But she was worried about a short circuit. Or Yuki drowning. They had been down there for quite awhile.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ground to her side cracking, prompting a small cry of shock to erupt from her throat as a claw gripped the docks edge. After several seconds, Yuki popped out of the water. Taking heaping gulps of air before throwing Smash onto the dock where he skipped on the ground a few times before crashing into a shipping container. Denting it. For the brief moment Yuki's arm was above water, Ruby spotted a golden gauntlet of sorts. Not unlike what Yang fought with. It quickly disappeared. Leaving her to wonder if it was just her imagination before realizing her _auraless friend_ had just been tossed and dented a _shipping container_. Prompting her to get up and run over to check for injuries while he yelled obscenities that she was glad her Uncle and Father weren't here to hear. They'd never let her hang out with someone who swore as much as Smash...

Somewhere

"I feel like Ruby is doing something that Taiyang wouldn't approve of..."

Patch: Ruby and Yangs place.

"I feel like Ruby is doing something that I wouldn't approve of...Nah it's probably nothing."

The Docks

Smash's eyes were rolling in a circle comically as he had devolved into simply muttering his obscenities in a daze. Including something about 'Gauntlets' and 'forgetting about that gosh darn-' …..Something. Ruby didn't make it out. It started with an M though.

Ruby unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know what she was worried about. She'd seen her take harder hits than that. Yet something about a person with no aura fighting just made her skin crawl.

Wait a second...He didn't have Aura.

Being the weapon nut that she is, Ruby knew that there wasn't a robot in existence that could take numerous hits without sustaining damage. So why could he?

Just another oddity to add to the growing collection she supposed. She considered asking him about it. But something in her mind said 'no'. Despite being eager to learn more about who was essentially a living weapon, a thought in the back of her head told her to stop. This wasn't a weapon. This was a person. You can't ask to know everything about a person because they're a robot. They're still a person. Treat them like one.

Ruby carefully picked up the boy and looked around for the wheelchair that he had came here on. Only for Yuki to helpfully point out that it was currently down under water.

"I'm not going back under. Just hand him over. I'll carry him back." He said to the red hooded huntress as he took Smash off her hands and placed him on his back.

Yuki had walked out of sight by the time that Ruby had sat back down at the waters edge. A bit disappointed that her line hadn't gotten any bites. It couldn't have been more than five minutes of impatiently waiting for a nibble before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Mandi offering her a hand up.

"It's getting pretty late. We're gonna give the rest of your team a call and head back to Beacon. You coming?" The question sat in Ruby's mind for a moment before she nodded and took the hand.

"Yep! Thanks for the hand! Wait...I never questioned it but where _is_ my team?" Ruby asked the loopy short girl.

It still amazed her that people in the same school as her could be shorter than her. She got in early! They had no excuse!

Except genetics.

"I think they went running after some kid jumping on streetlights for some reason. I don't really know. Hey did you know about the orange spotted mars worm?" Ruby suddenly felt like she had made a mistake not staying at the docks as the 3 girls walked down the street. Eagle giggling slightly at Ruby's misfortune.

Yet down at the docks near the dented container. Sat a familiar unpainted pistol. Left forgotten on the ground. Dropped by the R in RWBY as she helped her mechanical friend up. To be picked up by whoever found it.

(((Beep Boop)))

"Ugh! I can't believe we lost that rapscallion!" Weiss cried in anger as she flopped onto her bed. The manners she normally tended to show thrown to the floor to be picked up later as she satisfied her exhausted body by simply not caring.

"Ah Cheer up Weiss cream! At least it was a nice day. Great walk, and I got to see someone have a banana peel thrown at them. Great day." Yang said from her recline position above Blake. Not nearly as tired as Weiss or Blake due to her physical fitness.

Blake's eye twitched at the mention of the 'rapscallion'. Not pleased at the name given to him. At least she wasn't saying anything racist. She was a little annoyed at the speedy streetlight jumper as well. More for the fact that she had to run after Weiss to keep track of her than upset with his actions.

There was only a few seconds of silence before they could hear a hasty goodbye from Ruby outside the door before she slipped in and closed the door behind her faster than the girls thought she could move. A near traumatized look in her eye.

Of course Yang, the big sister that she was, spoke first about the issue. Not that the other 2 girls in the room would have said anything about it due to various reasons. Weiss tiredness, Blake because she knew that Yang would speak over her.

"Er...Ruby? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." A slightly nervous look on her face as she said that. No matter how low the chances of it were, she hoped that her sister didn't say 'I did'.

Instead, a bright smile was plastered over the face of Ruby. A smile that continued until she sat on the bed hung by rope. "Good news Yang! I've gotten over my social anxiety problem!" That's...not good. Ruby never said she had one of those.

The tone in Yang's little sisters voice suddenly turned serious. Goosebumps running down everyone in the rooms spines at the tone she took. " _I will never subject myself to that torture again."_ Was all that was said before the smile appeared again. "Well I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna sleep early. Goodnight team! We got class tomorrow so let's be up bright and early!" The girl was out like a light soon after. Yang and Blake staring at the suddenly sleeping body with wide eyes. Weiss scared of what had happened to her leader.

Just what the hell had happened?

(((Beep Boop)))

Eagle and Mandi had entered the EYSM dorm at just the right time to see Smash insert a usb cord into his mouth and look at the laptop in front of him. After a brief moment of time he took it out and shook his head.

This went unnoticed by the two girls who only took note of the absence of the Tunic wearing swordsman before continuing what they were talking about.

"I'm just saying that I could have told her much worse stories than the ones that I told her on the way back." Mandi said as she tried to defend her actions to the mage beside her, now across from her as they sat on their respective beds.

"You shouldn't have told her any of the stories! Didn't you see the look on her face? Why didn't you stop! She's probably traumatized!" Eagle said loudly. Which was a rare occurrence. Showing how serious the situation was.

"Naaaaaah she's fine. Probably." Eagle double facepalmed and took a few calming breaths. It could be worse, therapy can fix this. _It could be worse. Therapy can fix this._ The mantra was repeated several times inside her head before the white mage simply gave up and took out a pair of headphones from the desk next to her bed. Putting them on and pressing a button on them. Wirelessly playing the large playlist she used for sleeping. Not wanting to deal with her friend anymore.

Yuki meanwhile walked out of the bathroom, having just taken a shower and took a look at Eagle's resting body. "Stress?" He asked Smash, as he wasn't about to ask Mandi about another person. He'd already learned his lesson. The only response he received was a nod and a shrug. 'Yeah probably' he translated. It was still fairly light out, the sun peeking over tree's as it set and providing a rather painful experience to anyone looking in that general direction.

"Video games?" He asked Smash as he sat at the boys desk.

"Assignment due tomorrow. Working on it then working on my story. I know you haven't done it either so get going." Despite his attitude towards most things, Smash was the one who kept track of his team's school assignments.

They were easy enough to do. With everyone in their little group having already been through much more intense schooling, it was easy to do the work given at this level.

This came with the side effect of forgetting when things were due. Keeping an agenda didn't help because they're normally torn to shreds in a number of hours.

Yuki let out a noise of annoyance at the suggestion of doing work, yet moved to his desk and took out the necessary papers. He could just do it tomorrow but he wanted something to occupy his mind and he was too lazy to find a singleplayer game to play.

Off to work with him.

(((Beep Boop)))

Several Days Later

Roman strolled through the warehouse where the latest heist's loot had been placed. Things had been looking up! Nice conversations with that 'June' person at Junior's, ludicrously successful heists with nothing going wrong. He hadn't felt this good in years! Things were finally looking up!

"What the...Give me that!" Oh and then there was the 'Scientist' Dr. Merlot. Something about the man just didn't sit right with Roman. He couldn't tell if it was the name, the way he walked. The things he had done. But whatever it was, Roman didn't like it. He didn't trust this man. Yet he was forced to work alongside him. At the moment, the man had just wrestled what appeared to be a white pistol of some kind off a grunt. Who looked rather annoyed and muttered something about a 'souvenir'.

Roman was curious about this. Merlot never interacted with the grunts. What was so special about this little toy in his hands?

"Merlot my friend! What's that in your hands? It looks rather intriguing." It didn't look intriguing in the slightest. Roman could feel the boredom in his body rise simply looking at the bland design.

Unfortunately for Roman, the scientist didn't seem to hear him. Instead choosing to speak out loud to himself.

"Custom design, barrel isn't suited to any kind of ammunition. It's a pistol yet has a shortened rifle grip? Who made this..." Amongst his inspection of the odd weapon, something extraordinary happened.

Merlots index finger brushed past a hidden fingerprint scanner on the grip of the gun. The scanner registered a positive and the area where a magazine would normally be held dropped. Revealing not a magazine full of bullets. But a small case with a USB stick inside.

Roman was the quicker of the two men looking at the gun, the grunt who had originally found it gone to sulk as he worked.

"A secret compartment of sorts? Merlot, I have no idea what your holding but I can tell by the excited look on your face that you want to see the secrets inside this little stick." Roman said with a smirk on his face. Merlot took the USB from Romans hands with surprising speed. Causing the bowler hat wearing man to blink quickly as he registered what just happened. The scientist had already moved to his temporary 'workshop' which consisted of a large box with blueprints on top and a Laptop. The USB was quickly inserted and the first folder inside opened. Merlot's eyes briefly widened at the sheer size the USB could contain. A unit of measurement that his powerful laptop couldn't measure. Just who had made this thing?

'The first year: Trials and studying'

Inside the folder, which was just one of many, held a series of video files. Each several hours long. With many titles ranging from 'manual studying?' to 'Learning how he was created'

"What the..." Just what was in this USB? Clicking on the first video, Merlots eyes widened. What he saw could change everything.

A man stood in front of what was obviously a camera. Tech beyond what Merlot thought possible behind the man. Said man...He couldn't properly be described. A red helmet with odd spikes on top. Green chest lights. What appeared to be a long ponytail extended from his head. Finally, a sword hilt could be seen sticking out from behind his shoulder.

"This is Zero. The year is 21-(Static) and this is a visual log created to record the progress of X and I's son. Tune. A prototype android who seems to have...certain glitches for a lack of a better term. False memories. Knowledge of items he hasn't seen yet, though the information seems wrong. An addiction to the beverage known as 'Diet Coke' that despite our best efforts, we cannot stop him from obtaining. This is simply an introduction video as to the reasons why I am spying on my own son...a video I don't know why I'm recording when I'm the only one who should be able to see this." The video ended after a rather awkward dead air with shifting.

Roman had either lost interest or had to talk to somebody. But Merlot didn't care. He had to figure out more. This was just too intriguing to pass up.

(Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)

 _ **With 2 months of waiting and about 4 total hours of work in those 2 months, this chapter has finished. My muse has been regained. I finally got the energy to finish this.**_

 _ **I just wanna say that if you've read up to this point after the train wreck that was my start. Thank you. You've pushed past my garbage and gotten to the quality. No more really bad jokes. I've gotten my characters down and an idea of what I want to do. Thank you for your patience. Get ready for some changes. The TIG gang has finally affected the plot.**_


	22. Chapter 22

' _one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.'_ Those were the words that repeated in Jaune's head as his legs pumped. Propelling his body forward through the chilly November air. The breath's he took forming a cloud in front of his eyes.

"Come on Jaune only two more laps! You can do it!" Came the voice of his trainer, partner, and good friend. Pyrrha. Who was eying something behind Jaune. A certain green spinny shield of doom that propelled Jaune forward through the power of not wanting to get hit with it.

As Jaune passed the tree that the two had designated as the Start and Finish, he smiled. Only one more lap to go. He'd been training with Pyrrha for two months now. With noticeable improvement. He wouldn't win body of the year but he had achieved something to be proud of. He wasn't sure if it was Aura that helped him or not but he definitely felt better about his placement at this school than he did two months ago.

Crossing the finish line one final time, he quickly spun around and on instinct, grabbed the Shield Boomerang flying towards him, the green blades of death stopping immediately as he stared at the shield panting hard. Before cracking a grin. 'Yeah. Definitely noticeable improvement' he thought as he looked a Pyrrha. Who smiled and offered a thumbs up. "That's a new record Jaune. You're doing great." The praise made the worn-out runner blush slightly. Not that his face could get any redder after the exhausting run.

(((Beep Boop)))

The Cafeteria in Beacon was a place that not even the most skilled infiltrator could infiltrate. Invisibility would be heard. Disguises found out. Not even the fabled cardboard box would help you. Ever since that fateful day that Smash self-destructed, everybody was extra vigilant.

Except the 16 main characters of course. Sitting with the Reploid every day had fine-tuned their instincts as to not touch the fabled cans of destruction. Curiously, Ruby was nowhere to be found. Jaune and Pyrrha were out for a run so that explains where they were.

"Hey anyone seen Ruby? She wasn't in her bed this morning. Or in the dorm. Or class..." Yang said, listing off the places that Ruby wasn't in between bites of the grapes that Nora flung her way with a Spoonapult.

A resounding 'no' came from everyone as Jaune and Pyrrha sat down at the table. Having finished their run. Only to be quickly sprayed with deodorant from Blake and Yuki. Blake sprayed Pyrrha and Yuki sprayed Jaune, causing both of them to cough a few times.

"Ugh! I can taste it! Why would you do that?!" Jaune questioned loudly. Almost yelling in outrage. Yuki responded by pointing at the giant sweat patch on Jaunes chest. "That's why." He said simply before going back to eating mashed potatoes.

A loud slam interrupted the conversations going on at the table as a comically large binder slammed down onto the table, courtesy of Ruby who had finally shown her face for the first time today.

"Sister! Friends!...Smash!" Whatever speech Ruby had was cut short for a moment as she snapped her fingers a few times in front of the Reploids face. Who hadn't been paying attention. "Anyways...The break is almost over! There are exchange students for the tournament and the semester is going to start in just a few days! Soooo..." Ruby trailed off to build dramatic tension. Causing Yang to look around the massive table as everyone waited with bated breaths. Just what could the cookie loving girl be planning? "This oughta be good..." She said as she planned a retailiation strike, courtesy of the Forkapult. Nora wouldn't know what hit her...

Ruby eventually decided she had let the drama build up enough. "In this binder I have scheduled a full three days of fun! For all of us to do together!"

"Is that why you were missing? You were planning?...Wait is that my binder?" Weiss asked Ruby, who blushed ever so slightly in guilt, ignoring the question as to not face the wrath of Weiss. Meanwhile, the forkapult was launched. Nailing the Orange Haired girl directly in the noggin with an orange, much to the displeasure of Dejin. Who she had stolen the orange from.

"So make sure to eat fast! Cause we've got a fu-" It was as if the world had slowed to a crawl. A snails pace. Whatever you would get if you crossed a Snail, a sloth, and a turtle. Nora's retailiation Watermelon flew through the air. Everyone in the cafeteria slowly turned their head.

Two people walked in the cafeteria right as the Watermelon was launched. Feeling time slow down as the Streetlight Jumping Faunus and his blue haired friend were forced to watch this innocent Watermelon. Barely given a chance at life, collide with a can of diet coke on the table closest to them.

One could hear 'Ave Maria' play for miles as the slowed time continued past the impact. The owner of the cans face slowly morphing from a happy laugh at Ryker's joke into one of horror as the can slowly flew off the table from the impact.

The newcomers to the cafeteria felt a wave of fear wash over them as the doors behind them slammed shut by unknown forces. Time resumed as the cafeteria looked at the fallen can with open mouths. Eyes pulsing in fear. As the horrified look transformed into a slight grin.

"Leg recovery...72%. This stage of recovery...Is acceptable." The reploid said as the Wheelchair he had been confined to slowly wheeled back, only to be tossed aside as Smash slowly stood on the two feet he had been denied access to for several months. The cafeteria inhabitants were scrambling for the door as Smash gave off the most horrifyingly evil laugh ever heard. Ruby had attached herself to his chest as the rest of TIG took out their weapons. In the event their friend went mad.

"Please please please please please don't do anything! I know you're angry! I'm angry at Nora too! But please! I had a food fight planned! Just let it go just this once!" The girl pleaded as Smash gazed at her emotionless. Before speaking in a cold tone.

"I have one condition."

(((Later)))

The cafeteria was a mess. A complete warzone. Students fought with food as weapons on the stained floor. Tables long since collected as to avoid any actual monetary damage. The intent was nice but students were frequently thrown out windows.

Smash... _Lord_ Smash sat on his throne of tables, on the only remaining chair and sipping on diet coke from a wine glass as he watched the carnage below him unfold. He was feeling quite dramatic today as he watched his subjects fight for his friends amusement. The grin on his face hidden under the glass filled with his favorite beverage as he watched the people he lovingly called friends duke it out using nothing but food. The absolute joy on their faces as they fought in a childish manner filled the Reploid overlord with glee.

The terror that was once present on most of the student's minds was quickly dashed as Smash had not self destructed again. They were content to let him lead this little fantasy of a lord as long as he didn't self destruct and let them enjoy this little war they had going on. Two sides had quickly been created. The side lead by prodigy leader Ruby Rose, and the side lead by the Master Tactician Dejin Oda.

"ATTAAAAAAAACK!" The two leaders yelled as their armies charged forward again. Yang jumping over the lot and punching Ryker in the face with a turkey, only to be thrown aside as a boomerang made from a croissant impacted her ribs. The thrower of the boomerang, Yuki was taken by surprise as a HammerMelon impacted his back, sending him soaring into the wall on Ruby's side of the field. Nora quickly being taken out as a lone pea impacted the side of her head at high speeds, leaving her dizzy as Trash and Mandi high fived each other. Having made a machine out of bones and food capable of launching peas. Mandi did everything, Trash just gave the idea.

The machine was destroyed just as quickly as it was made as Jaune crashed into it with a trash can lid. Making it topple over as he used the surprise to grab Mandi and throw her out an unbroken window. Leading him to be tripped by a bottle of Pepsi that the space miner had rolled at him. Causing him to comically roll around on the bottle as he tried to keep his balance, rolling around the room uncontrollably.

He didn't even notice Weiss come up behind him with a sword fish. "Nothing personal Trash." She said as she thrust forward. Blowing her boyfriend forward before he slid on a combination of Ketchup, Mustard and Relish.

However she didn't see Dylan sneak up behind her. Carrying a familiar leg of Ham. The Ham Shank. "Nothing personal Weiss." He said with a smirk as he swing the meat like a baseball bat just as she turned around. Throwing her backwards and causing her to skid and land right next to Trash. Who was holding up a white flag and waving it slightly.

"Weiss is down! You monsters!" Ruby cried from the battle she was fighting against Dejin. A fight she was slowly losing as the comically large and very stale croissant she was using as a makeshift Scythe was slowly being cut by a metal tray being held like a sword.

"It's over Ruby! I have the high ground!" DJ yelled. It was true, he was standing on fallen bodies, allowing his weight to go towards the fight in front of him.

"I'll...Never give up!" She yelled in return as she used her semblance to pull back and tackle DJ. Rushing at top speed towards the nearest wall. Which happened to be past the giant throne of tables. The resulting crash toppled the throne, Smash falling down with it as DJ was slammed into the wall. Kicking Ruby off him with a grunt and moving to swing at her only to realize that he had dropped his tray as the swing hit nothing but air and blew Ruby's hair back slight as she smirked and swing with the Croissant. Dejin only barely being able to dodge it as he dropping onto one knee and hit Ruby with an uppercut that would make Yang proud. Dashing under her and grabbing a second tray, he blocked the next swing to the Croissant. The tray denting slightly from the force. Ruby did not let up though as she started to swing the Croissant faster and faster. Eventually swinging several times every time she lept into the air to keep her momentum. Dejin was slowly losing his grip on the impromptu shield before he heard stomping coming from behind him. Suddenly he was hit in the back of the head with a flying turkey. Causing him to loosen his grip ever so slightly on the tray. Ruby moved in for a finishing swing and connected gloriously. Dejin flying backwards, only to be caught by Smash, who retaliated by swinging him at Yang, the shooter of the turkey.

"Switch!" He yelled as Dejin snapped out of the shock of the blow and swung the plate down at Yang, who nearly buckled from the strength of the tray that connected with her arm. "Guess we're fighting now!" "I guess so!"

Smash stared at Ruby as she tightened the grip on the Croissant that had served her faithfully this entire war. "It's my turn with you. Time to give my repaired legs a shot huh?" He said. Tossing a can of Diet Coke up and down. Ruby smirked. She was feeling confident today.

"I guess so! CHAAAAAAARGE!" She yelled as she rushed at Smash, him doing the same. Just as they were about to Collide-!

"What has happened in here!" A loud familiar yell that commanded attention came from the door. The two people who had walked in last: Sun and Neptune, snuck out before Glynda could notice them. Meanwhile the rest of the room, minus TIG of course was frozen in place. Finally realizing just what they had been doing.

Using her semblance, Glynda placed everything back where it was and disposed of all the food. After she was finished with that, she started scolding everyone in the room to varying levels of effectiveness. Little did the students know, Ozpin was by the doors watching this all unfold. TIG standing by him and watching over 300 students bow their heads in shame.

'I should probably stop this...But she deserves this.' Ozpin thought to himself as he watched the teacher continue to yell at the students in a scolding tone. No visible end in sight for the poor victims. He was too busy being amused at Glynda's stress relief to notice that the eight people not being yelled at by Glynda had already left to go do other things. A large binder under Smash's arm.

(((Beep Boop)))

Walking down the halls, Ruby stretched out her arms, rolling her head around a few times to get rid of the stiffness that resided inside. Staring at the floor in shame for over half an hour was pretty painful. Amazingly, she was the only student to be perfectly clean. Most of the school was still changing or cleaning themselves off. The food fight led to the issue of the missing stolen binder that held her amazing plans for her friends. It wasn't in the cafeteria so she reasoned with the help of Weiss that one of TIG must have taken it. As they were the only ones not present in the cafeteria after the scolding had been completed.

Loud crashing noises were coming from inside Team EYSM's dorm. Nothing unusual there. But Ruby made sure to knock on the door and wait for the normal 'thud' that came from an object impacting the door at high speeds. As was typical when crashing was heard from inside the dorm. Once the 'thud' was heard, Ruby deemed it safe to open and enter. Only Smash was inside the dorm. Searching through the drawers of his desk. The binder was on his desk but the room was...Spotless?

"Heya Smash. Thanks for grabbing my binder. Is...something wrong?" She asked, slightly worried for her friend. The fact that the room was spotless was weird enough. But could have been just now cleaned, so it wasn't too big a flag. Smash rummaging through drawers muttering was odd.

The sound of Ruby's voice caused Smash to jerk upwards slightly. Standing up quickly and turning to face his friend. "Heya Ruby. Not a problem. Say have you seen my buster pistol anywhere? I can't find the thing and I'm starting to get worried." He said, worry noticeable in his voice as it shook ever so slightly.

The buster pistol? That was the weapon she had obsessed over at the docks. Ruby thought to herself as she tried to remember the last time she had seen the thing in the weeks since that day. Determining that she had last seen the weapon when they were fishing.

"Nope. Sorry, last time I saw it was when we went to the docks a few weeks back." Ruby said with a small frown as she attempted to replay the day in her mind. Smash seemed to be doing the same as he sat down on the chair in front of his desk. Hand on his chin. Eyes widening slightly as he remembered something. Ruby's eyes widened at the same time, gasping as she realized something.

"I never gave it back!" She exclaimed as the memory hit her. She had never given back the buster pistol. But she didn't have it when she walked back. She must have left it at the dock!

"That's right you didn't! You must have it then! C'mon let's go search your dorm." Smash said as he got up and moved to the door. Ruby stepping aside but stopping Smash by grabbing his wrist.

"I don't have it! I must have left it at the docks!" Ruby pointed in the rough direction of the docks as she said this. Smash whirled around. Shock and the slightest hint of anger on his face.

"You what! That was a gift from my father! We have to go get it! C'mon! It might still be there!" Smash said as he motioned for Ruby to follow him. He leant down and got into dashing position. Only to fall, and subsequently have Ruby trip over his fallen body as his Dash Boots failed to activate. His head connected with the ground and messages that he had blocked for weeks all popped up in his vision. The near completed recovery had slowed down, allowing other functions to be activated again.

 _Error: Dash functionality disabled._

 _Recovering..._

 _Dash Functionality Restored._

 _Warning. Damage to inner mechanisms have affected Dash functionality._

 _Emergency Light Speed Thrusters: Permanently Offline._

 _Damage to inner mechanisms have affected Dash functionality overall effectiveness. Calculated damage: 72%_

 _28% Functionality remains. Maximum Dash Speed greatly reduced. A safe limit has been put in place. Attempting to go past the safety limits put in place to maintain body functionality and safety may result more permanent damage._

 _Ability: Dark Hold. Has been locked as to maintain body safety. Further use of this ability will cause damage to body._

 _Ability: Hyper Crush. Has been locked as to maintain body safety. Further use of this ability will cause damage to body._

 _Notice: Two Subtanks have been destroyed. Fourth Subtank maintains only minor functionality. Excessive use will cause destruction. As such the Subtank has been locked behind the category 'Emergencies Only'. The Third Subtank retains full functionality._

 _Status:_

 _Full Nanomachine supply._

 _D Glaive: Accounted for._

 _Tune Buster: Accounted For._

 _Special Weapon:_ _ **The**_ _music box: Accounted for._

 _All other special weapons accounted for. (Warning: Use of these weapons may cause overheating as this unit was not made to withstand the power. Use with Caution.)_

 _Hunter Armor: Mild Damage. Repair in Progress._

 _End Status Report._

Shaking his head as the messages registered in his mind in an instant, he internally swore. That sucked. All of that sucked. Ruby got off him with a hasty apology, allowing him to get up.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault I tripped. Let's go!" Leaning down again, the dash boots activated this time, allowing him to race through the halls, Ruby keeping up as they exited the school in a matter of seconds and rushed towards Vale.

(((Beep Boop)))

Most people knew that Vale was surrounded by Mountains and Rivers. Offering good protection from types of grim that could not swim or traverse mountain terrain properly. The rivers offered good areas to fish, whether for profit or for a hobby, and the mountains were great for climbing. Getting out that urge to explore. Sometimes you could find a family camping around the mountains if they were hunters.

These same mountains were currently being explored by Yuki. Who had ridden on a modified Bombchu to reach the mountains quickly. Walking would take too much time and he wasn't keen on asking a random pilot to fly him to the mountains.

Deep in Yuki's mind he felt something from these mountains. A strong compulsion urging him to explore. In the beginning, he ignored these compulsions. Chalking it up to his instincts in dungeoneering. His mind wanting him to keep with the standard routine. Complete dungeon. Learn where new dungeon is. Repeat until all macguffins are collected.

But there were no macguffins to collect. So he ignored the feelings. But they just kept persisting, so on one boring day where everyone was busy. He finally decided to sate the urge and go explore the mountains. He still didn't know if it was a good idea or a bad one.

He'd explored the mountains for hours. Sometimes searching the higher points, layered with snow. Sometimes searching the valleys. There were always multiple constants on these explorations.

The urge to find whatever lay hidden in these mountains grew stronger the longer he stayed away. He'd taken to leaving and searching even when his friends were actively looking to do things with him. While it was considered fairly odd for him to take being alone over hanging out with Blake or playing games with Ryker, it wasn't entirely unheard of. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that he should stop leaving as frequently. He could tell that Blake was starting to worry.

The second constant were the Grimm that stalked the mountains. Attempting to cross and reach the source of Negativity that was Vale. Yuki's prowess as a fighter showing as he paid little attention to the beasts attempting to tear him limb from limb. A quick swipe from the Blade of Evils Bane causing the beasts to instantly disintegrate. No matter how big or small.

Reaching the peak of the fourth mountain he had searched today, he let out a sigh. Still nothing. This was getting tedious. But he _had to find it_. His mind refused to let the issue rest.

Adjusting his footing so he could go back down the mountain was the greatest mistake he had made on remnant as his foot slid off some ice, causing him to yell as he fell backwards and fell off the mountain. Quickly gaining speed as he bounced off the packed snow repeatedly the more he fell. The one good thought in his mind as he fell down the frozen peaks being that he hadn't rolled into a giant snowball.

An attempt to stop himself using the iron boots hadn't worked as planned. Causing him to simply smash through the packed snow at high speeds. Burying himself underneath it. The speed at which he was moving was not halted as his body started moving through dirt and stone instead of snow. Aura protecting his body from taking any damage as eventually he stopped flying through the ground. His body had gone straight through the mountain and found a cave.

The cave was made of much stronger material than the stone and dirt the outside of the mountain was made of as Yuki's body did not enter the stone, but instead bounced off once painfully before the iron boots anchored his body to the ground. Finally stopping his momentum.

With three taps of his heels the magical weighted boots disappeared and Yuki pushed himself up to a knee. Looking around the cave. It was bright. He could easily see every detail of the walls and floor as though the place was brightly lit, yet there was not a single light source inside the cave.

Suddenly, his instincts screamed at him to turn around. He spun around, taking his shield out in the same motion and holding it out. But was confused as nothing hit him.

Then the reason why hit him. He wasn't supposed to block anything. He was meant to turn around. The need to find whatever lay hidden in these mountains vanished in sweet relief as he had finally found the treasure he had sensed.

There, in the direct center of this very large cave, lay a shining train. No tracks lay on the ground. No exit in sight. There was nothing but the train in front of him. He slowly walked up to his prize. Wanting to savour the moment as he thanked his mind for finally shutting up about finding this thing. It was certainly advanced. He wanted to know more about this train. But he didn't know much about trains other than their purpose and a rough idea of how they were fueled from choppy and deteriorated memories of movies from his original world.

A sense of sadness washed over Yuki as he looked at the train. It looked so similar to the one from a movie he had watched in his childhood. If only he could remember the name.

What was happening in their world? How much time had passed? It could be five-hundred years. Fourty. Seventeen. His friends had all stayed in their worlds for different times. Yuki's emotions flared as he remembered his family. Before stuffing the emotions down. He had been away long enough. He was never going back. He had accepted that.

In an attempt to change what he was thinking about. Yuki began to wonder just who would know more about trains? Mandi and Dylan were great at building. But he didn't think they actually knew how they did the things they did. The train was definitely advanced. Far beyond what his original world had advanced to from what he remembered. The outside was familiar. But the inside was technological beyond what he knew.

Maybe Smash would know? He was good with tech. Yeah. Grab Smash and bring him back here.

Now how to get out...

When in doubt. Blow stuff up, and blow stuff up Yuki did. As he spent the better part of Thirty Minutes throwing bombs at a wall of the cave. Slowly carving out a tunnel.

(((Beep Boop)))

Nothing. They had found nothing. The buster was gone. Taken, Smash suspected as he sat at the waters edge. Legs crossed as the blankly gazed out at the waves. Ruby sat beside him, not wanting to look her friend in the eyes as a horrible feeling of guilt continued to wash over her. They had been sitting like this for half an hour. Ruby's mind desperately trying to concoct something to say.

"I don't blame you Ruby." Smash's voice rang, cutting through the silence suddenly, causing Ruby to jump and lean away from her friend.

"W-what?" She understood the words coming out of his mouth but the meaning behind it confused her. He expected him to be furious. Or at least incredibly irritated. He blew up the cafeteria because his drink was spilled. Losing a gift from his father must be worse! Right?

"I said I don't blame you. Mistakes were made. I can probably make another. Or just start using my arm." Smash said as he shifted his right arm into the arm cannon he had shown in the past. Ruby only gave it a glance.

"But it was special to you...Right?" She questioned as she stood up, allowing her to look over Smash. He quickly did the same. He didn't have a reason why, he just did.

He had a frown on his face as he looked out at the water once again. Mind going through the memories.

"It was a gift from Zero. One of my fathers. I did have a fondness for it. But really, in the end it was just another weapon for me. The D Glaive and the Buster in my arm, those are important to me. They represent my parents and how they fought. The lost pistol isn't a big deal. I promise. So don't go losing sleep over it." Smash explained in an attempt to make Ruby feel better. A frown was present on her face before she realized something and reached behind her. Searching for something.

She let out a small laugh as she realized that she was indeed carrying it. In her right hand, he pulled out what appeared to be a red tinted revolver. Smash looked at it, confused as to why she had this. Ruby, expecting this. Quickly explained.

"It's ah...something I made. I was going to give it to you for Christmas...but I think this is a better time." She explained, a blush forming on her face as she held it out by the barrel, wanting Smash to take it. Which he did. Quickly looking it over before his eyes widened.

"This...This is the best weapon I've ever seen! The sights are perfectly aligned. The grip has been custom made to fit my hands. The trigger has just the right amount of pull needed so that I won't accidentally fire in any situation but will still allow me to shoot this fast in the event that I'll need to. The barrel has been coated in a generous supply of ice dust...This has an energy generator? The Cylinder is actually a small generator that rotates with each shot. This shoots plasma! Ruby how the hell did you manage to make this thing? Plasma technology hasn't even been invented here yet! This has to be the greatest weapon ever made!" Ruby's blush deepened at the praise she was being given. She hadn't expected such a severe response.

"I uh...figured out how to make this stuff with dust after taking a look at your buster...I didn't know what to get you for Christmas and I know that you like revolvers...So I made that." Smash and Ruby talked about weapons occasionally, where he revealed a rather strange love for a gun called the 'Colt Single Action Army'. She'd never heard of it before but he had drawn a diagram. She based the weapon on the diagram.

Ruby didn't even realize she had looked away until she looked back and saw a familiar grin on Smash's face. He had an idea.

"Since we're exchanging gifts...Ruby do you think I could borrow Crescent Rose for a moment?" He asked. Ruby's hands immediately moved to protect her pride and joy, but then the 'exchanging gifts' part of what he said registered.

"Um...alright. Just be careful!" She said as she quickly handed the folded scythe to Smash, causing him to stumble slightly. He placed the revolver on his hip, where the Handheld Buster normally rested as he unfolded Crescent Rose. Taking in just how well made it was as he placed it in his left hand. The blade of the Scythe shining briefly as light reflected off it.

In his right hand a small box materialized in a light of electricity. Ruby wondered what it was before realizing that it looked exactly like the dust cartridges she used as ammo. Her observation was quickly proven correct as he ejected the original cartridge that the weapon held, half filled with fire dust, and inserted the box he had materialized.

He held the Scythe out, allowing Ruby to take it. "Give it a shot. Probably best to aim at the water though." He advised as he took a few steps back. Ruby's mind was running at a thousand kilometers a minute. Just what was it gonna do? Taking aim above the water, Ruby's finger shook as it rested on the trigger.

She squeezed.

The moment the trigger was squeezed, a small but bright ball of yellow light shot out of the barrel of her Scythe's Rifle. A plasma shot. That was a solar powered plasma cartridge. She turned to face Smash, eyes almost sparkling as he smiled at the look on her face.

"Merry early Christmas I guess." He said with a chuckle, nearly collapsing as Ruby hugged him tightly. Laughing with joy. The Scythe placed back where it rested attached to her back, right above her rear.

"This is the best gift ever! Oh, I could probably kiss you!" She exclaimed before realizing what she said and quickly stepping away. Smash giving her a look that she couldn't comprehend.

"That is the most out of character thing I've ever heard you say." He said plainly, the weird look persisted through the sentence. Ruby's blush finally reaching the shade of her cloak as she looked away, wanting to run off.

But out of the corner of her eye, she saw a hint of red. From what? The containers weren't red. Smash's clothes tended to be bright white, grey, or blue. On the rarest occasions he wore purple or green. But never red. The red for some reason wanted her attention. So, she looked at the source. Smash's cheeks. He was blushing.

"How about instead of kissing me I just take you out for cookies. I'd rather not have your sister attempt to castrate me." He said, smirking as he said attempt. He motioned for Ruby to follow him as they began walking away from the docks.

"Wait...are you asking me out?"

"Depends. Would that bother you?

"...Not really."

"Then yes. I'm asking you out."

"Let's go get some cookies!"

Ruby raced ahead with the help of her speed. Before returning with a blush as she realized she had no idea where Smash planned to take her. Causing him to let out a loud laugh.

Maybe losing that buster was a good thing?

(((Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)))

 _ **Once again thanks for giving this a read, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Look forward to more soon!**_


	23. The Final

**(((Beep Boop)))**

The super speed teacher known to the world as Dr. Oobleck watched the crowd of students file out of the classroom just like every class. Eager to get on with classes so they could goof off. Well, most of them anyways. He noted with a small smile. The truly dedicated would make great huntsmen in the future.

But there was something that bothered him. A few students weren't accounted for by any of the teachers in the school. Normally he'd just brush it off as skipping and give them detention and be done with it. But the students in particular were ones that had caught his eye.

Ruby Rose, Leader of team RWBY. Absent for reasons unknown. Her teammates didn't know where she was either. She was last seen leaving the communal showers meant for emergencies, or in this case: food fights.

Yuki Yuuki, Leader of team EYSM. Reason for absence: Searching for something in the mountains. This wasn't the first time he had gave this excuse and the fact that he was looking for something in the mountains was concerning. He tried giving the boy detention but Ozpin had asked him not to for whatever reason. Something he planned to ask about shortly.

Smash Gunner, Member of team EYSM. Absent for reasons unknown. His teammates and friends didn't know where he was and didn't seem to care. "We're used to it at this point." They all said when asked. All other missing students were found and accounted for and were being punished properly for the catastrophe that was the food fight.

Oobleck looked at the wall mounted clock. The day wasn't over but he didn't have to teach anymore classes today. Perfect. Time to go pay Ozpin that visit.

(((Beep Boop)))

The sound of axe hitting flesh repeatedly filled the air as blood splattered on the shattered concrete around him. Tears streaming down his face as each swing of his axe mutilated another already dead enemy. Ryker cried as the dead lay around him. The war ended. But at what cost?

"Ryker for Manbars sake stop cutting the onions with your axe! You're just gonna break the counter and you're spreading the smell everywhere!" Trash yelled from across the kitchen he and everyone else were working in.

Here's what happened. After the whole food fight, Glynda assigned everyone chores that were either completely unnecessary or done by the staff as a means of punishment for all those involved.

Ryker gave a defiant look towards Trash and raised his axe again. Ready to chop the onion again with the Dawnbreaker. He didn't want to use the axe either but all the knives were dull and kept breaking on the onions. Somehow.

While everyones attention was focused on the bickering between Ryker and Trash, Blake's mind wandered. The first destination her mind wandered to was the white fang. The news had been quiet about the rogue group of faunus. The only news even slightly related to them was about the missing cargo containers that had been reportedly placed by the pier. The problem was that it could have just been an incompetent manager that didn't do their job correctly. At least, that's what the news said.

She wondered what was inside the containers. If the white fang took the containers it was probably dust. But it could be anything, even a shipment of books. This is where her mind reached its second destination. Her reading partner, Yuki. He hadn't joined her in the library for quite a while. Just what was he doing?

As she finished her train of thought she felt her back get poked. The sound of the door opening rather loudly registered in her ears. She turned to see Yang, a confused look on her face.

"Hey, we finished. You were just spacing out there." She said as Blake looked down. She must have been on autopilot as the counters she had been instructed to clean was nearly sparkling. Even the persistent stain she had been told not to worry about.

"Right...I was just thinking." Blake said as she put the wet cloth and soap in the proper places. Yang's confused look turned into a recognizable smirk as she started pulling Blake along, wanting to get out quickly.

"I thought so. C'mon let's get out of here. The stench is getting to me."

(((Beep Boop)))

Deep down in his heart, Ozpin felt like he had made a mistake somewhere. That 'somewhere' was recent and he knew it. Did he do something wrong in his paperwork? Did he steer a student in the wrong direction and he was only now realizing it?

Ozpin was quite good at paperwork. A great skill when there was so much of it. The majority of days he finished whatever he had to look over before his lunch break. But here he sat, the school day finished and the paperwork had not been touched. His mind completely focused on figuring out exactly what he had done wrong.

The sound of the elevator door opening to his office surprised him. He hadn't even realized that he had allowed Oobleck up. He couldn't just shoo him away now after calling him up.

"Dr. Oobleck. To what do I owe the pleasure? I would have thought that you would be preparing for the upcoming field trip. I understand that it takes you quite a bit of time to decide on an appropriate subject." Ozpin stated towards the doctor. Even though he was caught unprepared he was still able to hold a conversation.

"Yes I still have not planned out my side of the trip. But I did want to talk to you about something else Ozpin. A certain group of students that have caught my eye. I'm sure you're well aware of the antics that teams EYSM and DDRT have done in the past?" Ooblecks mention of the two teams clicked the final piece of a puzzle into Ozpins mind. He had realized what he had done.

The eight who had fallen from the sky. People who didn't exist in this world until mere months ago. True wild cards who only stayed at this school because they had nothing better to do now that they were trapped here. Just what was he thinking? Allowing them to simply join his academy without knowing anything about them was quite possibly one of the biggest blunders he had ever made. He still barely knew anything about them! But why did he do it?

Oobleck was starting to worry. Ozpin had been quiet for far longer than he had ever been. Normally he replied quickly or hummed in thought. But he was just sitting silently in deep concentration.

Ozpin's mind was running through the possibilities. They were definitely strong. Did he want them to help the other students here? Did he want them to try and eradicate the grimm at the source? He didn't understand.

Yet all at once, as if a bucket of pure complacency was poured over him, the worries went away. He understood what was once forgotten. Despite their age, despite what they had gone through. They still needed a place to stay. They needed a constant. They were damaged. Slowly yet surely the routine of school would help them.

There was nothing to worry about after all.

Nothing at all.

(((Beep Boop)))

The sound of small talk could be heard in a quiet little bakery in Vale. A man at the counter making a purchase for his child. Six Dozen chocolate chip cookies. Which had unfortunately recently been taken by Ruby Rose, purchased by the boy she was apparently on a date with and was currently conversing with about early childhood.

"And that's how I solved my anger issues." Smash concluded his story. The door to the bakery opened but he paid it no mind as he blankly watched Ruby devour cookies. In the background one could hear the man at the counter yell at the cashier for ruining his son's birthday.

Ruby swallowed the remains of the cooking she had just eaten and looked behind Smash. Where a familiar green garbed leader walking by the window, looking inside briefly. Ruby was truly grateful for Yuki's existence because she had no idea how to continue the conversation. Waving to him as he walked in and walked over to their table.

There were no chairs, as the table was only for two people. So Yuki just stood there awkwardly as he looked at Smash. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I need you to come with me. I gotta show you something amazing." Yuki said. Ruby had no context for this and apparently neither did Smash as he just stared blankly at his friend.

"Um...Alright? Is it important? Cause I'm kinda having a good time right now." Ruby felt happy at those words. Said happiness vanished as Yuki's arms were suddenly enveloped in gold gauntlets before she could even blink. She could only watch in a sort of shock as he grabbed Smash and pulled him out of his chair effortlessly.

"Yes!" He nearly yelled as he dragged him out before Smash could even raise an argument or say goodbye to Ruby.

She found the energy to run out of the little bakery to follow them but only found them gone. With no trace of where they could be other than the smallest crack in the ground. Fresh.

(((Beep Boop)))

Yuki could tell that Smash was yelling at him. But over the rushing of the winds and the fact that his voice had no force to it he couldn't tell what he was saying.

A combination of items and magic had allowed Yuki to finally get over his lack of mobility. Hover boots and farores wind. The spell originally used to teleport places had no destination outside of Hyrule. And with Hyrule apparently out of his range, it granted him the use of heavy winds.

The golden gauntlets he wore allowed him to easily overpower his friend and drag him all the way to the mountains where his destination lay.

With landing expertise gained through many near broken legs and hundreds of falls, Yuki fell right through the hole he originally made in the mountain and into the opening where the item that held his attention was held.

With the rushing winds finally gone, Yuki could finally hear Smash. Who didn't know that he couldn't hear him over the winds.

"-letting loose and getting over my distrust!" Having no context for what was said and not really caring. Yuki only pointed over at the train. As Smash looked over, his eyes also gained a recognition of it.

"But...how?" He asked as he walked over. Yuki didn't have an answer as he followed. As Smash got close he reached out to touch it.

Yuki let out a gasp as Smash's hand phased through the train. He couldn't see what was happening but his friend apparently grabbed something.

"Father's ride chaser..."

What? That wasn't what was there. It was a train. Not whatever a ride chaser was. Did he not see his hand phasing through it?

"Yuki is this why you brought me here? To see it?" Smash's artificial voice shuddered slightly. Yuki's senses were going nuts. Something was _wrong_. He didn't know what. He didn't know why. All he knew was that this was wrong.

Suddenly, a voice rang through the cavern.

" _ **Finally...Entertaining people."**_ it said as Smash gasped. The train started to glow brightly. Acting on instinct, Yuki brought out his shield. That's all he had time to do as Smash rushed at him trying to grab him before an explosion enveloped both of them. Immediately sending Yuki into unconsciousness.

(((Beep Boop)))

"Panic spread over Vale last night as a large explosion in the mountains caused an earthquake to shake the city." The reporter said as the news played in RWBY's dorm.

14 people were huddled in the room. RWBY, JNPR, EYSM and DDRT. Well, EYSM would be EM now. As Yuki and Smash weren't there.

The groups had put their thinking caps on and came to a singular conclusion.

With Yuki having been going to the mountains almost daily and Ruby seeing him take Smash by force, they could only conclude that Yuki had taken Smash to the mountains and whatever he took Smash there to see exploded.

They didn't know what to think. Were they dead? Were they injured?

They simply didn't know.

(((Bee **eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep** )))

 **Authors Note: I just wanna say that this entire story was simply to improve my writing skills. To see what wrote and what was totally awful and what was passable. I can safely say that I'm at least a 5/10 writer now and will now finish this story in preparation for the sequel. A sequel that I've given much MUCH more thought than this story I thought of one day, and proceeded to try and do what I wasn't ready to do. I'll start writing it eventually but consider this part of the story finished.**


End file.
